Inner Demons
by Romen
Summary: When the twins and Legolas are informed that Aragorn is ‘dead’, Legolas releases the darker side inside of him in order to ease the pain. But will he be able to stop once he starts? Discontinued.
1. Dreams to Reality

This is my first LOTR fan-fic, so your reviews would be MUCH appreciated! I'm sorry if the characters are different than they are in the book, but...I'm twisting them to my own devices (laughs manically). If you read the summary and understood it, you must think that I hate Legolas, but he's actually my favorite character, so I'll try to go easy on him.

Dreams to Reality

_**Estel looked around suddenly. His face felt hot. The sweat rolling down from his forehead tickled as it went down his nose. He longed to bring up a finger to brush the drop away, but he was supposed to be silent. He looked at the Elves beside him. Their faces were grim, but determined. He took a deep (silent) breath, trying to calm down.**_

_**They had been fighting the Wild Men for over a year now. They were attacking villages around Rivendell and occupying them. Soon, when they had enough land, people, and power, they would go for the Elf-kingdom itself. This was why they needed to be stopped.**_

_**Estel remembered when they had first been told by Elrond and Glorfindel that they needed to help in the fight against their occupation. Elladan and Elrohir had looked at each other, a bit doubtful, but Legolas had been indignant. **_

"_**Why do we need to worry about them?" he'd asked sarcastically. "We don't need to have any fear of them. They'll never have Imladris! Besides, you have...," his voice dropped to a whisper as he specifically addressed Elrond, "...you have Vilya."**_

_**Elrond had looked at the Ring on his finger. He could not stop a sigh from escaping his lips. "I would never use Vilya against the Wild Men, no matter how strong they became. It is becoming ever more dangerous to use our Rings. Speak of it no more, Legolas."**_

_**Estel stifled a chuckle as he thought of Legolas. He was the most stubborn Elf that Aragorn had ever known, and that was saying something. Aragorn had grown-up with two of the wildest Elves around: his step-brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. **_

**_Elladan and Elrohir were strong-willed, but they always listened to the voice of reason. They did love a good practical joke, though, and Aragorn could think of the many times that he had fallen prey to their longing for entertainment. As Estel had gotten older, they had relaxed a little in their pranks, but they were still just as fun-loving as ever._**

_**Legolas was fun-loving (and definitely strong-willed), but he also tended to have quite a temper. Aragorn had remembered many times when Legolas had run off without listening to wiser counsel. Estel had always gone after him and brought him back before too much damage was done. Legolas had also done the same for Aragorn.**_

"_**They're coming," an Elf sentinel hissed. Estel shook his head, trying to get rid of thoughts of his friends and focus all of his concentration on preparing for the battle that would soon begin. He clutched his sword hilt a bit tighter and tensed his jaw. He would be ready.**_

_**He stood in that stiff position for some time, waiting. He was waiting for the sensations that would alert him to the Wild Men.**_

_**He could hear the sound of their heavy boots pounding the ground as they ran towards them. The sound of their chain-mail and weapons rustling echoed through the deserted city. Aragorn held his breath.**_

**_He could smell the sour, sickly odor that followed them around, as if they hadn't bathed in quite some time. They smelled like the pigs and cows, the horse feces and the chicken coop. Their foul breath was carried even through the still air._**

_**Aragorn felt the rush of adrenaline that is natural to feel before any battle. This time, though, there was a difference: it is the dead-set determination of a man who knows his time to go has come. Estel swallowed. They were so close...**_

_**The first Wild Man crossed his path. Aragorn swung out his sword. He could feel it make contact with the shabbily-armored man. His blood stained the ground; it glistened in the moonlight.**_

**_So this man, _this _man, was the first to go down tonight. _**

_**It could just as easily been Aragorn himself.**_

_**Aragorn swung his sword to the side. It went through the throat of another man. He could hear the sounds of battle going on around him (the clash of steel, the shrieks of horror), but now, it was only him and this man: just one tiny duel that night. And if Aragorn planned to win, he had to beat each one of his competitors.**_

_**An Elf fell dead behind him. Aragorn thrust his sword into the belly of his enemy and shoved up. They always told you to do that...**_

_**He pulled the sword out and blocked the hit of another man. He grabbed his dagger and got another one threw the throat.**_

_**The fighting went on and on. Each minute seemed like a life-time. The empty houses around him suddenly began to blaze with flames. The orange glow illuminated both Man and Elf to give them a slightly terrifying aura. For a split second Estel wondered if he looked that way too.**_

_**He could see a single Elf defending himself from a group five of Wild Men. They were forcing him into one of the huts. Aragorn fought his way over, hoping to assist his ally before it was too late.**_

_**Aragorn got there just in time. Aragorn slew two of them. The Elf was able to kill one. Now, only one remained...**_

_**The Wild Man was the tallest Mortal that he'd ever seen. He must have at least been the height of Gandalf. When he turned around, Aragorn could see that his face was covered over with one of the most hideous helmets that Estel had ever seen. The only part of the face that Aragorn could see was his cold black eyes. **_

_**The ranger nearly dropped his sword in astonishment. He could sense a smirk from behind the helm, and the man turned away. He raised his sword high over the elf, preparing to bring it down and slice him in two.**_

_**Aragorn quickly ran in front and knocked the blow with his own sword, pushing the elf back into the house accidentally. The man began to hit at Estel. Estel knocked each hit, but it seemed like that's how the Wild Man wanted it; he was deliberately hitting poorly. Could that truly be?**_

_**Estel realized too late that he had fallen into a trap. He and the Elf were pushed inside of the house. Its roof was in flames. They could hear it creak as it began to fall in.**_

"_**Fight, fight it!" someone cried from somewhere, but Aragorn could do nothing.**_

_**He could only watch in horror as the roof began to collapse.**_

Legolas!

Legolas shot up, reaching instinctively for his bow. "What's going on?" he asked, looking around. "What's happening?"

Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other. "You were having an ill dream," Elrohir said slowly, observing his friend. "Are you all right?"

Legolas rubbed his eyes and sat back down. He had been having that same dream of Aragorn's battle for three weeks now, and each time, he always awoke before he could see his friend's fate. The Elf looked up at the twins, who were staring at him with worried expressions on their faces.

Legolas tried to smile. "I'm fine; don't worry about me. I have ill dreams all of the time."

"That's for sure," Elladan grumbled. "One time we had to make sure you didn't walk right off of the terrace to save your father from 'the dragon.'"

"Or," Elrohir put in, "what about that time that you woke up crying? Huh? What was that all about?"

"And when you dreamt that you had a terrible ill dream that came true."

"And I believe that you once dreamt that you were poisoned at your birthday celebration."

"Oh, and remember the time when you dreamt that Estel was so old that he couldn't even remember who any of us were?"

"All right, you are correct; I have dreamt many strange dreams." Legolas was trying to get his mind off of Estel at the moment, and the twins weren't helping. Neither was being in this cave.

Yes, he, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, was in a _cave_ - and, get this, it's the best part - _voluntarily_. He could have gone ahead scouting with the others, but a terrible weight was on his heart. He hadn't known if he'd been able to make it, so he decided to stay in the cave with the other warriors.

The air was so tight. "I'm going to go talk to Glorfindel at the mouth," he wheezed, grasping the wall. The twins didn't even hear him; they were too busy talking about other ill dreams of his.

Glorfindel was standing still. Legolas walked up behind him, his eyes lowered to show respect to such a wise elder.

"What is happening out there my lord?" Legolas asked, looking at the tiny specks of fire on the horizon.

"The Wild Men are camping," Glorfindel answered, and Legolas was taken aback when he heard the heaviness in the Balrog-slayer's voice. "They will be ready for war by tomorrow."

Legolas nodded. He knew that it was only fair that they waited until the Wild Men were prepared for a battle. Elves believed in fair fights, and they knew that they had great advantages over mortals with their keen senses. Legolas scowled. Then why was Aragorn fighting in one of those deserted cities?

Glorfindel turned to look at the young Elf. "Something troubles you, my young friend."

Legolas sighed, crossing his arms and clutching his bow tighter. "I have been troubled by the same ill dream for some time now, and I cannot find any meaning to it."

"What is your dream of?" Glorfindel asked.

"In my dream, which is situated at one of the deserted cities that the Wild Men have possessed, Estel fights," Legolas began, closing his eyes and picturing his dream. "The city has been lit aflame."

Glorfindel nodded. "That is a common Wild Man tactic."

"Estel fights valiantly," Legolas continues, "but there is always an Elf who needs his assistance. The Elf is being attacked by a great man, and even Estel thinks of him as a superior.

"Estel believes that he saves the Elf, but the great man is just trying to trap them in a burning home. I awake just before the roof collapses." Legolas opened his eyes, hardly believing that he was standing in the mouth of the cave and not in front of the burning city.

Glorfindel frowned. "Perhaps Estel does not know who he fights for. Perhaps you worry that Estel's mind is elsewhere during battle."

Legolas frowned. "It is not that. I fear that my dream may become real." Legolas swallowed and met Glorfindel's gaze. "I fear that Estel will die in battle."

"Estel will die someday, Legolas," Glorfindel said softly. "He is a mortal: he is born to die."

Legolas had heard this lecture thousands of times from almost every Elf-lord. He sighed. "I know that he is born to die, but I still enjoy his company and wish him to live out to his full amount of days, however short that may be. What you say does not comfort me."

Glorfindel smiled. "I know not the words to comfort you, Legolas. The only comfort that you can find is from finishing your dream."

Legolas nodded. "I am going to go lie down...Maybe the tight air in here is jut making me nervous."

Legolas didn't wait to hear if Glorfindel said anything. Instead, he went back to his mat and lied down, shutting his eyes.

_**The creaking around Aragorn grew louder. The great man stood in the doorway, leering down at them triumphantly.**_

_**Who did he think he was? What arrogance. If only Aragorn had lived a bit longer; he could have shown him what kind of fight that he could put up.**_

_**And yet, the man still lived. "Hang on, mellon-nin," he whispered into the elf's ear. The man grabbed a spear and began to run at the Wild Man, who stood there, waiting for the metal to pierce his flesh.**_

_**The sound of cracking wood didn't make Aragorn stop. The spear was almost there...**_

_**He never made it before the roof caved in.**_

Legolas sat up. Sweat drenched his face and he was breathing quickly. He looked around. He had to tell Elladan and Elrohir. They would know what to do! Perhaps Legolas's dream was a foreboding of what was to come, and it hadn't happened yet.

Legolas whirled around, searching for the two twins. They were no where in sight. He would have to tell Glorfindel then. Somebody needed to know.

The Prince of Mirkwood stood up and walked quickly to the mouth of the cave. He frowned. The twins were with Glorfindel, and they were giving a very tired looking Elf some water.

Perhaps this was a messenger from one of the other battles!

Legolas ran over. "What's going on?" he demanded of them.

Elrohir put a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm down, Greenleaf. This messenger just arrived, and he is very weary."

Legolas pushed past the twin and grabbed the messenger's shoulders. "What is your message?" he demanded.

The messenger looked at the prince pityingly. Legolas felt his heart stop. He let go of the messenger and stood beside Elladan, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"I have tidings of sadness for the Prince's Elrohir and Elladan of Imladris, and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

Legolas didn't want to hear the message any more. Maybe they could somehow postpone this until tomorrow.

"The Ranger, Aragorn of the Dunedaine, known as Estel to us Elves..."

Elladan bristled. "What's happened to him?"

The messenger looked down. "My lords, he's dead."


	2. Decisions

Thank you, everyone, for your reviews. They are a joy to read. I have posted the answers at the end of this page. I've tried to answer all of the ones that I can.

Thank you for reading! I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter at least as much as they did the first one (and more, if they were displeased ha ha ha).

2. The Break Point

Legolas grabbed Elrohir's shoulder. His eyes went black and his head was spinning.

"Are you all right?" Elrohir asked thickfully. Legolas felt the twin guide him to a sitting position.

"How did he die?" Elladan asked. He sounded like he had swallowed fire, and now his throat was scorched.

Legolas felt the words form on his lips as the messenger said them. "A burning building collapsed on him during a battle. No one was able to get to them in time."

"Them?" Legolas heard Elrohir asked. He was sitting next Legolas, his arm over his friends shoulders. Legolas could feel his heart start beating slower. It was finally sinking in: Estel was dead.

"There was an Elf. He was helping to defend him from-"

"A great man," Legolas croaked.

"He looked like he was a captain of one of the Wild Men's rabbles, or so they say."

"Did any one search for his body?" Elladan asked softly, his voice painfilled.

The Elf shook his head. "We were driven back. No one was able to retrieve..." He didn't finish.

Legolas felt himself shaking. How long had been shaking?

They were all silent for a moment. Legolas felt his vision clearing. He finally found his voice.

"We shouldn't have sent him there," he said softly. "We should have kept him with us, where he wouldn't have seen hardly any action."

"Legolas," Elladan began.

"I could have gone in his stead. If I had, this wouldn't have happened. Estel would be..." He couldn't bring himself to say those words. He was barely keeping tears from springing into his eyes. He balled his hands into fists, trying to distract himself.

"Don't blame yourself." Elrohrir gripped Legolas's shoulder tightly. "There was nothing we could do to prevent it."

"So, Estel fell trying to save someone else." Elladan smiled mirthfully. "Who would have imagined that?"

Legolas tried to stand, but his knees were too weak. Instead, a sob escaped his lips, and tears began to stream down his face.

Just look at him: crying, right there, in front of everyone else.

He looked up at Elrohir. His cheeks were wet.

"Who's going to tell Ada?" Elrohir asked softly, looking up at Elladan.

"I will," Glorfindel spoke up.

Legolas had forgotten that the Balrog-slayer was even there. He looked up at the Elf-lord. He had a greatly saddened expression on his face. His eyebrows were pulled down in concentration, as if thinking.

Legolas felt himself plunge into a wave of hatred. How could Glorfindel feel sad about Estel's death? Hadn't just told him that 'Estel was a mortal, born to die'? Of course, Glorfindel wouldn't understand why Estel was so important to him. He wouldn't what Estel was really like; he'd never known him that well. He hadn't fought alongside him, sat staring up at the sky with him; laughed with him, cried with him. His life hadn't been saved by Estel, and Estel's life hadn't been saved by him. Glorfindel couldn't feel the way he felt about Estel: he'd never formed a friendship with him.

The prince of Mirkwood blinked, trying to dispose of the thoughts in his head. 'Don't think those things,' he thought to himself. 'Remember what your father told you!'

Yes, this was not the first death of a loved one that Legolas had gone through. He was feeling the same things again, just like Elrohir and Elladan probably were. And once again, the same types of thoughts were racing through his mind.

When Legolas had been very young- before he had even met Estel - his mother had died. The very day her funeral, his father had taken him aside.

"Legolas," he had said, "it is very natural for someone to feel...feelings that he has never felt before during this kind of loss."

Legolas had nodded. "You are right, Ada. I think that I will go lay down..."

Thranduil had grabbed his shoulder. "Legolas, you will feel the need to express these emotions. They will be very strong. Please, whenever you feel this way, come talk to me. It is dangerous for an Elf to feel this way."

"Why?"

Thranduil had hesitated in answering him. "There is a dark side to every soul, Legolas. You may have heard of some...darker mortals."

Legolas's nostrils had flared. The mortals...the kind that had killed his mother...

"Mortals...When they are children, all of them have a light soul. The side that they adapt is influenced by those around them. Because this happens so early in their short life, they are less capable of destruction than...we are."

"Ada, what do you mean?" Legolas felt the anger inside of him deminish. It was replaced by a feeling of dread.

"Do not give in to these emotions." Thranduil's voice was firm and steady, his gaze piercing. "If you do, you could cause great destruction. Do you understand me?"

Legolas had nodded. His voice was too tight to speak. He felt his cheek against his father's shoulder.

"Good. You may go lie down now."

"Ada..." Legolas paused. "What if I do accidentally...give in? What would happen? Could I go back?"

Thranduil sighed. Legolas could tell that he had hoped the subject had died. He released his embrace on Legolas.

"Legolas, when you go over, you will not act yourself. It is almost like you are a completely different person. If it ever got to the point that you wanted to come back, you might not be able to."

-

Elrohir felt his friend shiver violently beneath his arm. The messenger was laying down, sleeping. He had been riding for quite some time, trying to find them. The Elf glanced up towards his twin brother.

Elladan was leaning back against the cave wall. His chin was against his head, and he looked like he was deep in thought. Elrohir could tell that he was trying not to weep. He was being strong for his brother, letting him feel his grief for a while. Someone had to stay in controll, and Elladan had taken up the position. Elrohir was greatful.

"Are you okay, mellon-nin?" Elrohir whispered into Legolas's ear. The Elf didn't answer.

"Come on; why don't you go lie down?" Elrohir helped him stand up and led him over to his cot. The Elf laid down, closing his eyes, still shaking. Elrohir stood by him until he stopped moving, falling into sweet slumber.

"What do you think Estel was thinking, before the end?" Elrohir asked, walking up to his brother.

Elladan frowned. "He was probably thinking that he had failed in saving the Elf and killing that captain."

"Do you think that he was thinking about...anything else?" Elrohir felt ashamed and fell silent.

Elladan put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sure that it thought about us, but you have to remember that his thoughts were probably mainly focused on the battle at hand."

"I know. It's just that...I hoped that he thought of something comforting. Maybe he suffered less pain. Maybe he wasn't as afraid."

"Estel had no fear of death." Elladan let out a heavy breath. "He probably felt no fear."

"I know that you're right, my brother, it's just that..." Elrohir stopped, feeling tears slide down his face again. "I am going to miss him so much. I often feared that day of Estel's death, even when he was just a small child. Sometimes, in my darkest and deepest dreams, I would see him die an old withered and gray man. I never imagined that this is how he would end his time. Even when he and Legolas would wander back to Imladris half-dead after one of their adventures...Sometimes, I would fear the darkest, but I still couldn't imagine that it would happen this way." He looked up at Elladan, whose face was hidden in shadows. "It doesn't seem real. I expect him at any moment to walk in, wounded, yet still alive."

Elladan nodded. "I agree. Something just doesn't seem...right about this."

Elrohir looked back at Legolas. The Elf's body was tense, but still, he looked peaceful. "Do you think he senses it too?"

"No." Elladan knew who he was talking about. "It seems like it's just us."

"But, I just don't understand!" Elrohir frowned. "If Estel is truly dead, then why do I feel him with us?"

"Perhaps we only feel the prescence of his lingering spirit," Elladan suggested, his voice heavy.

Elrohir voiced his thoughts, knowing that he already had. "Glorfindel said that he would tell Ada, but I wonder if it is us who should. We are his sons; we are Estel's brothers."

They ARE Estel's brothers.

"I suppose you're right," Elladan replied. "He'll probably hear of it before we go home, anyhow." Elladan paused, smiling. "Arwen would have been there to see Estel. You know how he fancied her."

Elrohir laughed. "He would never admit it though."

They sat silent for a moment.

Elladan stood up from off of the wall. "We should get some rest. We'll have to fight tomorrow."

Elrohir nodded. They walked over to their cots and laid down, closing their eyes.

Elrohir dreamt that he saw Estel, laying on a bed, old and withered. Except his name was Elessar...

-

Legolas could feel Elrohir standing over him for quite some time. He didn't know exactly when, but the Elf had left him. He could hear Elrohir and Elladan talking in whispers for a while before laying down. He guessed that they thought that he had fallen asleep.

Legolas had tried to rest, but he couldn't. As he had laid down, he had had time to think, and each of his thought had led to once conclusion: Estel would not want him laying here, doing nothing. And that was exactly what Legolas was doing, and it irked the Elf to no end. He should be doing something about it!

But what can you do about? a small voice in the back of his head said. He's dead; end of the story.

He had never imagined the day that this would come. He had never thought that it would feel like such a loss. In fact, Legolas even felt like he'd lost a piece of himself.

That feeling was dragging back images from long ago; images of his dead mother, his brothers weeping, his father broken. He felt his soul cry out. He was being tortured.

Legolas sat up, rubbing his eyes with both of his hands, as if trying to push the thoughts out of his mind. Estel would have been able to help.

Yet Estel was now gone, and there was nothing that Legolas could do about it.

The elf felt a swell of anger. '...nothing that he could do about it.' Aragorn's name was sullied: he had died an unglorious death and would be given no proper funeral while those that did not deserve the gift of life still lived, and there was nothing that Legolas could do about.

He was drowning in his anger. His vision was darkening and his head was spinning. The emotions were enough to make him loose conscienceness. He gripped at what still remained of his sight.

If those that still lived among them deserved death, Legolas would bring justice. He would kill them, each and every single one of them. He would avenge Estel's name.

'Legolas, don't do that,' he could hear his father saying. 'Remember what I told you. Once you cross over to the other side, it is hard to return.'

The prince held up one of his knives, watching the moonlight reflecting off of the sharp steel. Yes, he knew that by doing so he would 'connect with his darker side.' He had acknowledged long ago.

'It would be hard to return.'

Perhaps Legolas wouldn't want to return. This was giving him a whole new purpose in life. He liked it.

'You could cause great destruction.'

Legolas had enough control over himself to use these feelings for good, correct? The elf turned the knife over, longing for it to find flesh.

'Don't do it.'

"I already have," he whispered.

Legolas stood. His eyesight was sharper. He could see every single shadow, every single shape in the rocks. He could hear every sound. He could smell the must of the cave. The only scent he longed to smell, however, was the smell of the Wild Men's blood.

And he would; that very night.

Here's the responses to you reviews:

Boonzie: I'd tell you what his dark side was, but it would ruin the story (ha ha ha).

Coolio02: Thanks, I hope you like the rest of it as much as you do the beginning.

Nefhiriel: Thanks!

Freak Goddess of the Crypt: I'll try to update as much as I can, but real life can sometimes get involved with writing (sighs); thanks!

Deana: Here's chapter 2; I hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. A Single Charge

Again, thank you for your reviews. I have posted the responses at the end.  
This chapter isn't very long: it's more of a transition from the friendly Legolas that we all know and love to the evil, rash, mean Legolas that we will all hate. So, bear with me! And if you're sick of hearing things from the twins's and Legolas's POV, don't worry; you will soon get a view from two other characters, one of them being Arwen and I'm sure that you all know who the other one is too, despite my best attempts to have you fooled.  
Hear it is: chapter three! Please enjoy and- post your reviews!

3. A Single Charge

Elladan stirred. He could hear something. It sounded like the soft sound of horse hooves.

The oldest twin leapt up. Were the Wild Men attacking tonight? It certainly had the element of surprise, but...

He looked around. Everyone else was sleeping. He glanced over at Elrohir. His brother's eyebrows were drawn down in concentration, and he wondered what he could possibly be dreaming about. He turned to look at Legolas, and was surprised at what he saw: the Elf wasn't there.

Elladan whirled around. He could see Legolas on his horse, riding towards the Wild Men encampment. He was going to attack them alone. He would surely die!

Elladan had to do something. He grabbed his weapons and paused. Should he wake Elrohir?

-

It hadn't been hard for Legolas to sneak past the sentinels. All he had to say was that he was being sent with a message from Glorfindel to the enemy. How hard was it?

When he could see the tents clearly, he stopped, stepping off of Varda, his horse. Her eyes questioned him.

"You have gone with me long enough, old friend," he whispered, stroking her nose. She nuzzled him, as if trying to make him change his decision. He sighed, shaking his head. "You cannot go any further with me."

Varda snorted indignantly.

"Go back old friend." He stroked her neck. She still stood. "Go back now." She wasn't moving. "Get away from me!"

He turned around and began walking towards the camp. He couldn't hear Varda moving at all.

Good. That meant that she wasn't following him.

Legolas couldn't have let that horse follow him to the camp. She would have woken everyone up with her loud hooves clopping. He had cut her loose.

She didn't need to worry. He'd come back for her the next morning, after he'd slaughtered every single one of them. He would go to their villages and demolish the rest of them, and to make good time, he would need a steed to take him there.

So Varda needn't worry about him leaving her behind. He'd take her with him as far as he wished.

-

Legolas ran lightly towards the camp. His own breathing sounded too loud to him, and he cursed himself for all of the noise that he was making. He would need all of the stealth that he possessed that night.

Legolas paused behind a tent, listening for the sound of sentinels. He could hear two of them talking together in that garish language. The very sound made him want to convulse

He grabbed his bow and quickly knocked an arrow. He could hear them walking past him right now. They were standing right next to the very tent that he hid behind. He longed to take his knives and run at them that very moment.

Relax, he told himself. He had to wait until the right moment...

"I'm going to see if there's anyone on the other border," one of them said.

"All right; I'm going to stay here and watch."

Legolas could hear the heavy steps of the other walking away. He held his breath, waiting...

The steps faded into only a light pitter-patter, and soon, they were non-existent The Wild Man yawned. He set his spear down to stretch.

Now.

Legolas stepped out from behind the tent. Before the man could even react, Legolas thrust both of his knives into the man's sides. He fell to the ground.

Legolas sheathed his weapons and pulled out his bow, quickly fitting an arrow. He could hear the other man moaning, and he knew that enemies would appear. Even now as these thoughts raced through his brain, he could hear them waking up. Good. Every breath that they breathed insulted him; it showed his failure to avenge his friend.

Don't think about Estel. Think about the fighting.

Legolas let an arrow fly. He didn't wait to see it lodge itself in the approaching man's throat. Others began to fall. While Legolas had always fought with surprising speed, he was now even more agile. Adrenaline rushed through his body with a power that he had never felt before. The thought of the Wild Men's blood shimmering on the ground under the stars made his skin tingle.

In a few seconds, he would have to abandon his bow for his knives. This prospect didn't lower his confidence. He still felt just as powerful. So maybe he could slay more men faster when he used a bow: knives did their work a bit slowly, but they caused more damage.

Legolas tossed his bow to the side and grabbed his knives, running towards the approaching warriors. He felt his knife go through a man's shoulder. Its blood ran onto his hands, staining his very skin.

So this was how it would begin.

-

"So, you're saying that he got up and left?"

Elladan sighed. "When I woke up, he wasn't on his cot, and I heard the sounds of him leaving," he said. "Besides, I think he might have left to avenge Estel. He was very upset."

"We should go after him," Elrohir said hastily, shifting from foot to foot.

"Legolas has violated our usual ways," Glorfindel replied, shaking his head. "The Wild Men will have no cause to fight fairly tomorrow."

"What does that have to with anything?" Elrohir cried. "Legolas is dying right now, probably! Am I to loose my friend in the same day that I found out that I have lost my brother?"

"Look at that." Elladan's voice drew them out of their talk.

They should have heard it. Varda's hooves now seemed louder to them than ever. She was walking towards them dejectedly.

They stepped out of the cave. Elladan stroked the horse's nose. He had a stronger connection with the horse: it had saved him when he was in a tight spot some time ago.

"Legolas must be hurt if he sent Varda back home," Elrohir stated. "We're going."

"I agree with you," Glorfindel said suddenly. The two were taken aback at him agreeing so easily. "I will stay here, in case..."

He didn't finish, but they knew what he meant.

Elladan climbed on top of Varda swiftly as Elrohir mounted his horse, Jinny. He rode up beside his older twin.

"Be careful," Glorfindel cautioned. "Your main goal is to get Legolas back here before he is too severely injured. It's not to kill. Fight only in defense. The sentinels will alert us if any of them follow you."

Elladan nodded. "We know."

They paused a moment, listening to the cries of death.

Elladan prayed that the Valar would spare Legolas, and then he set off.

-

The Wild Men fell before Legolas like blades of grass. Still, he was not fighting unscathed. He already had a cut on his forehead, the back of his arm, his calf, and his forearm. Even now he could feel another make a stab at his waist. Legolas slid slightly to the side, so that the blade only scathed his side. He uttered a small cry of pain, but the feeling was dulled by the joy of his blade biting into his attacker's flesh. He pulled out his knife, aiming at another oncoming warrior.

The sound of hoof-beats reached his ear. He cursed under his breath. He prayed that it wasn't more Wild Men, but he also hoped that the horses weren't bearing any Elven-riders. He didn't want anyone else taking lives that were rightfully his.

-

Elladan was shocked at the few number of Wild Men that lay around Legolas, fallen on top of each other like stacks of firewood. The prince of Mirkwood fought with a fierceness that Elladan had never seen in him before. He was faster than the wind. He was wounded in several spots, but Elladan was sure that even if they hadn't arrived, the Elf could have finished off the rest of the Wild Men himself.

Elrohir rode up beside him, reminding him of where they were. They rode into the thick of the battle, slashing with their swords. Blood sprayed onto the flanks of their horses. They trampled fallen bodies of dead Wild Men.

Elladan was so enraptured in killing, that he forgot that he was there to get Legolas back to the caves. All of the Wild Men were almost dead. There would be no need for war in the morning. Legolas had saved many in their force's lives.

Fifteen Wild Men remained. They were all beginning to run away. Elladan slid off of his horse, allowing them to escape. There wasn't even enough of them to matter. He could hear Elrohir walk up behind them. They went over to Legolas, who was intently searching the ground for something.

"What did you think that you were doing?" Elladan demanded, glaring at Legolas. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

The Elf didn't look up. "You shouldn't have come," he said.

"We shouldn't have come?" Elladan cried. "Legolas, you ran off to take on a whole force alone!"

The Elf picked his bow off of the ground and smiled. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked his bow, turning towards the remaining Wild Men, who were heading towards the forest that lay on the edge of their camp.

Legolas would let them get a bit farther away in order to let them lure themselves into a false sense of security. They would believe that they were escaping with their lives, when they would suddenly feel the tip of an arrow lodge itself in the back of their necks, their thighs, their arms. It was a beautiful thing, deceiving them.

Legolas was just about to loose the first arrow when he felt a hand on his arm. He grabbed his knife and whirled around.

Elrohir jumped back just in time. Legolas's knife would have gone right through his arm if he hadn't dodged it. Instead, it cut deeply into the side, near his elbow. Elrohir recoiled.

Legolas's concentration was shattered, his blood-lust, for the time being, broken. He realized what he had done. "Elrohir...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

Elrohir was grabbing his elbow. "What did you think you were doing?" He grimaced.

Legolas turned back to look at the last of the Wild Men. They had disappeared into the forest. Legolas frowned, turning back to Elrohir and examining the cut.

"It will be fine. Just get back to the caves."

Elladan looked up at him, a strange expression on his face. "What about you?"

"I'm going to track the rest of the Wild Men," Legolas answered, gathering arrows from the bodies and putting them in his quiver.

Elladan walked over to Legolas and grabbed him on the shoulders. "Legolas, what's going on with you? Does this have something to do with Estel?"

For a moment, Legolas wondered if he should tell them, and perhaps return to what he used to be. No. His lust for blood was coursing strong again. He pulled away from Elladan's grip.

"Get back to the caves. You need to tend to your brother's wounds." Legolas walked over to Varda and mounted.

"Legolas, come back to the caves with us," Elladan pleaded.

"My duty lies elsewhere." Legolas stared at the forest. "Let's go."

Varda didn't move.

"Let's go," Legolas said more firmly. Still, she did not budge. Legolas scowled. He dug his heels into Varda's sides.

Varda was unused to such treatment, especially from Legolas. She bolted towards the forest.

As I promised, the responses await you...

IwishChan: We can only hope! Ha ha ha!

Freak Goddess of the Crypt: This takes place before the Fellowship is formed. I'm glad you like it. Deana: I hope you enjoyed chapter three. I am currently working on bringing Legolas back, but...he's being a little difficult. Even I cannot persuade him...:( We can only hope that Estel is still alive!

A-blackwinged-bird: Yes, I hope Estel is alive too, otherwise all hope is lost! (ha ha ha) I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope that you liked chapter three. 


	4. Written In Stone

This is chapter four. I know that I promised that you would get a look from Arwen and the other character's POV, but it's not going to happen this time. In this chapter you still have Elrohir's, Elladan's, Legolas's, and maybe Glorfindel's POV. I'm not sure yet. This story is just kind of flowing, so we'll see what happens.  
Bear with me!  
I hope that you enjoy this as much (or more than) as you did the other chapters!  
-Romen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; but I do own Jinny and Varda (the horse, not the other one that belongs to Tolkien).

4. Written In Stone

"Where does he think he's going?" Elrohir gripped his arm tighter as he watched Legolas ride off to the forest on Varda. He looked down at his hand. Crimson blood stained his tunic sleeve from the wound that Legolas had created with his own knife. What had their friend been thinking? Elrohir bit his lip as he wondered.

Elladan immediately translated Elrohir's expression into one caused from severe pain. "Let's get you back to the caves," he ordered, calling over his brother's horse.

"But what about Legolas?" The youngest twin turned to watch Legolas disappear among the trees. "Something goes ill with him."

"Legolas has chosen his own path," Elladan said stiffly, also watching the woods. He looked into his brother's eyes. Elrohir was surprised to see that they had anger in their pitch-black depths. "Remember, he is the one who gave you that cut."

Elrohir nodded. "Trust me, I have not forgotten. Still, there is something...different about Legolas. I am worried about him."

"We need to get back to the camp," Elladan repeated, sheathing his sword. Elrohir did the same.

"Let's go after him." Elrohir gripped his arm tighter as he felt it going numb. "He is wounded as well, you know."

Elladan sighed. "Ro, we can't go after him until your arm is treated. You know that."

Elrohir went over to his horse and stroked his mane, frowning. "You're right. Maybe we can get Glorfindel to send a party after him..."

Elladan nodded. "For now, we need to get back to the caves."

-

Legolas slowed Varda to a trot shortly after he'd entered the forest. "Whoa, girl, calm down." He refrained from stroking her. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way. He knew what could happen to her while they were fighting.

The Elf looked around. How much time had he wasted with the twins? He hoped that the Wild Men weren't too far away. There were probably other warriors hidden out in the forest that they would have alerted. They would all be waiting for Legolas...

Legolas could taste a salty liquid on his lip. He put his hand to his forehead. It felt wet. Blood was on his fingers. For a split second, he considered returning to the caves and allowing himself to be healed. He didn't have to stay there. He could come back and finish off the rest of the Wild Men later...

Then again, none of the other Elf's had much of a sense of honor. They would try to keep him from coming. He scowled. Besides, the healing process would take for too long. No, the best thing to do was to press on, despite all distractions.

Varda snorted. Legolas glanced down at her.

"Silence, animal." That horse would alert every hidden sentinel out there before he could even put her to good use. He wondered how he had ridden with her all of those other times...

Other times? Legolas quickly scanned his memory, looking for images and thoughts. Nothing came to him.

But there had to have been other times. He vaguely remembered them, their exact details gone. It felt like his clearest memory was getting up and leaving the caves after he had sworn the silent oath. It had almost been like the first day of the rest of his life.

'It will hard to come back...'

"I don't want to come back!" he hissed. Varda looked up at him, as if accusing him of hypocrisy.

Legolas tried to avoid her piercing gaze. He ran his hand over his face, trying to wake himself up. He suddenly felt cold and tired.

No. You're not cold and tired. Think of the Wild Men.

That did the trick. Blood thundered past his ears and adrenaline coursed through his body. He couldn't sit still any longer. He liked it better this way; he wouldn't be able to stop and think about Estel. He dug his heels into Varda's sides, and they were off.

-

"Legolas did this to you?" Glorfindel drew the needle through Elrohir's flesh.

"Yes," Elrohir said through clenched teeth, grimacing. "I don't think that he was really in his right mind. Something about him was...different."

Glorfindel didn't stop sewing, though his voice said that he was ready to drop his needle in horror. "Elrohir, how was he different?"

Elrohir hesitated, looking at Elladan. His twin wasn't facing them. He was staring towards the mouth of the cave, looking at the stars. Around them Elves were busy bustling about. The news of what had happened had spread like wildfire, and no one was in the mood to rest. Elrohir turned back to look at Glorfindel, swallowing as he watched the needle about to be drawn through again...

"There was something troublesome about his spirit," Elrohir answered, flicking his head away just in time. "He seemed like a completely different person."

"In what way?" Glorfindel paused.

"When he was fighting, it was almost as if..." Elrohir searched for the right words. "It was almost as if he enjoyed killing them. The Wild Men, I mean; he enjoyed taking their lives. I've never seen him like this before."

"I'm afraid that you're right, Elrohir," Glorfindel replied, his voice heavy. "Legolas is in danger."

"He was in his right mind." Elladan's voice was harsh. The Balrog-slayer and the youngest twin turned to look at him. "He knew exactly what he was doing."

Glorfindel and Elrohir looked at each other. Elladan tended to be a bit over-protective of Elrohir, and now that he had lost his other brother, that was bound to get worse. Elrohir took a deep breath.

"Elladan," he began, but he was interrupted as Elladan turned around and began pacing.

"He's blaming us for Estel's death," the Elf snarled, his hands clasped behind his back. "You heard him. 'We should have kept him here with us, where he wouldn't have seen much action.' Legolas is saying that it's our fault, so now he's trying to get us all killed with his reckless behavior!"

"Brother, I believe that he was blaming himself for Estel's death when he said that," Elrohir said, swallowing as he felt the needle pull through his skin once again. "It's a good theory, but I'm sure that our friend's problem goes back deeper than that."

Elladan sat down, his hands clasping his knees. "You're right. I suppose that I'm just angry that he..." He didn't finish, but gestured towards Elrohir's arm, sighing. "Something is truly disturbing me."

Glorfindel finished up. "I shall go after him as soon as it gets light. For now, we should wait here. He might return tonight, though I find that unlikely if I know our Elven prince well enough."

"I'll go with you," Elrohir said quickly, standing up.

"No, you should stay here, little brother." Elladan stood as well. "I'll go with Glorfindel in the morning, while you stay here and wait for your arm to heal. We can't risk further injury to you."

Elrohir looked to Glorfindel, frowning.

"Elladan is right. We shan't be gone long." But Glorfindel's eyes said otherwise.

Elrohir sighed. "All right, I give in. I shall remain here."

"Don't forget to send out a messenger for us," Elladan added. "Ada should know about Estel soon...and you should probably tell him about Legolas, too. He might know what's wrong with him."

Elrohir nodded. "Do not worry, my memory will not deceive me."

-

Legolas coughed lightly into the back of his hand. They had been riding for some time with no sign of approaching warriors. The Elf scowled. This was getting ridiculous. He was about to send Varda back again (because, of course, it was the horse's fault and not his own).

At that moment, Legolas heard the sound of bowstrings being drawn back. There must be archers, looming down at him from flats in the trees. He froze, pondering which move would be the best. Should he make a wild run for it while he still rode Varda? Would it be best for him to dismount and grab his own weapons? Legolas decided just to pretend that he hadn't heard it. He nudged Varda into a trot, seeing Wild Men hidden in trees on his left and right. Soon, they would let their arrows fly...

The hair on the back of his neck stood up. What were they waiting for?

Legolas heard a snap and a cry from Varda. The world was rushing past him. He was falling...

It took a few seconds for him to realize what had happened. He looked around him. He was in a pit. Long poles of wood that had their tips sharpened to a point were stuck in the ground around him. It had been pure luck that he had not fallen onto one of them. However, Varda...

Legolas looked over at his horse. One of the poles was stuck in her thigh, but otherwise, she looked perfectly fine. Legolas looked at the height of the pit, trying to assess the situation as best he could. Varda could probably climb out if she was in the mood to, and it did not seem to be that way at the moment. He might be able to get out...

The sound of the Wild Men approaching allowed fear to grip him. He grabbed onto the pieces of root, rock, dirt and wood that stuck out of the sides and was able to climb out quickly. He readied his bow and allowed an arrow to fly into the neck of an approaching enemy. When he saw that they had arrows as well, he thought it better to switch to a more confrontational combat and pulled out his knives, charging at them.

He liked it better this way. He liked it better very much so.

-

Elrohir watched as Glorfindel and Elladan rode towards the abandoned camp. Legolas had not returned the night before. He felt a surge of envy at the fact that Elladan was going but he was unable to. Elladan always got everything that his little brother wanted...

He sighed, turning around. At that moment the messenger approached.

"Elladan said that a message needed to be delivered to Lord Elrond at Imladris?" he said, looking at Elrohir.

The youngest twin was in a foul mood, so he pretended to be incompetent. "Yes?"

"Should I deliver the message?"

Elrohir felt a wry smile creep across his face. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of this before? Elladan and Glorfindel had only said that he could not come with them to go after Legolas. They had not said that he couldn't deliver the message to their father at Rivendell.

"Didn't you hear?" he asked the messenger, who shook his head. "Elladan told me to take the message. I was just leaving now."

The messenger nodded, though his face looked doubtful. "Good luck on your journey."

Elrohir mounted his steed. "Thank you." Anything was better than staying in that closed in space, completely useless to everyone else.

Wasn't it?

Here's the responses:

Deana: Well, I am a little frustrated with him at the moment. He seems to be very stubborn when it comes to "coming back".  
Glad you're enjoying it!

IwishChan: Don't worry, Leggy will get back eventually. He can't stay that way forever. I'm just still working on it... (: 


	5. A Lingering Spirit

Here's chapter five. Finally, we get a look at Arwen. This chapter probaly won't be very long, but we get more of a variety of characters. I hope that you enjoy it and continue to post your reviews.

Disclaimer: If only, but they're not mine, so beat it.

5. A Lingering Spirit

Arwen stood on the balcony, looking out at the horizon. Things weren't the same without her brothers here. She hadn't been home in a long time, and had been hoping to see them again.

She had also wanted to see Estel. The last time she had seen him, he was barely on the verge of manhood. In letters that she and her father had written to each other, he had written about the rate that Estel had grown at and the way he had matured. Arwen found this very interesting. Mortals aged so quickly! It was hard for her to even imagine that the little child she had seen could be a man now.

"Arwen."

She turned around. Her father walked over to stand beside her, taking her hand. "You seem sad, my daughter. What troubles you?"

Arwen sighed. "I worry for my brothers on the battlefield, and for little Estel." She laughed. "I still refer to him as 'little Estel'. I'm not sure that I will ever be used to the idea that he is an adult now."

Elrond smiled, but his eyes betrayed him. He seemed concerned.

"Ada, it seems that something saddens you as well." She waited expectantly for him to answer.

Elrond hesitated. "Arwen, I to worry about the welfare of all of my children; I feel like something has gone wrong."

"What do you mean?" Arwen's eyebrows drew together. "Is one of them injured?"

"I feel that something has happened to them, something that goes beyond physical danger. And it is not just my own sons..." He paused, looking his daughter in the eyes. "I also worry for Legolas."

Arwen gripped the railing tightly. "They're probably fine. We just worry too much." Still, the elf-maiden doubted her words.

Elrond put his other hand on top of hers and smiled. "I suppose you're right." He let go of her heads and strode back inside, leaving Arwen looking once again at the surrounding lands, feeling as lost as a dead autumn leaf blowing loosely on the wind.

She closed her eyes and gripped the Evenstar. "Oh, wherever you are, Little Estel, I hope that you are all right!"

-

The first thought that came into Aragorn's head was this: Arwen, riding away on her horse, her long dark hair waving in the wind as she waved farewell.

The man opened his eyes. Immediately, he regretted doing so. Little blue and black dots swam in front of his eyes. His head felt like it was going to split in half. He shut his eyes again, groaning. His whole body ached. What had happened?

Oh, yes; the house had collapsed...But, he had not been able to slay the Wild Man before it had. He was going to be trapped under the remains!

"Well, you're obviously still alive," he said to himself, not opening his eyes. How had he gotten out of the house?

Estel made sure that he could move all of his limbs. He was able to, but when he tried to move his right arm, pain shot through it, spreading to his neck and then through his whole body. He must have broken a bone.

Estel sighed. Maybe he was in an Elf camp, and they were treating his wounds. The man had enough experience to know that this probably wasn't the case. Most likely he was being held prisoner by the Wild Men. If he was, though, why hadn't they killed him?

Aragorn took a deep breath, and then opened his eyes. His head still ached, but he had most of his vision back. That was little bit of progress. He knew that when he would sit up that the results would be similar to his first attempt to open his eyes. Instead of trying to move, he remained laying down.

Aragorn stared up at the roof. It was made of thatched wood. There was a hole that Estel supposed was for smoke from cooking fires. Nothing looked damaged about it.

Estel moved his head slightly to the left. His head spun for a few seconds before he was able to open his eyes again. He was obviously in a one-roomed hut. There was a small wooden table with five chairs around it. He lay near a cooking fire. An empty pot sat over it. A thin blanket lay over a door that allowed some light to be let in.

For a moment, Estel wondered if he'd be able to make his way over to the doorway.

"Mama, the man's awake," a small voice said.

IwishChan: Yes, and as you saw here, Estel was alive, and he WILL save his friend. He's pretty loyal (unlike some people I know, mutters to themself...) Next time we'll get back to Legolas and his bad behavior.

Deana: Ha! Just wait! You're right, he does (muwahaha).

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope that you liked this chapter as well. 


	6. Betrayal

Ah, chapter six! We are now back to our other characters. Don't worry: we'll soon be back to Aragorn and Arwen (or, as A&A, which is how I shall refer to them in the future, Aragorn being 'MA' and Arwen, 'FA'). You must remember that the summary does not say 'Estel is wounded and needs help,' or 'Arwen worries about the her brothers and Estel.' It says...oh, you know what it says.  
So, anyway, here's chapter six! Enjoy and don't forget to post your reviews! Don't expect two updates in one day, either. This won't be the norm (sorry, POTC fans!). However, this is my favorite chapter so far, so...

6. Betrayal

Elladan slowed his horse to a trot when he noticed that Glorfindel had stopped riding. They had entered the forest some time ago. While Elladan usually enjoyed trees, he felt a sense of dread.

"What is it?" Elladan asked softly. His horse shifted nervously.

"I think we're close," Glorfindel answered, looking the younger Elf in the eye. "Don't you feel it?"

Elladan nodded. "Now that you've mentioned it, I do. Let's continue."

They moved forward slowly, now riding at a trot. Soon, they could hear the sounds of a very enraged horse and a very enraged Elf.

"I can hear Legolas!" Elladan said excitedly, preparing to rush forward. Glorfindel put a restraining arm in front of him.

"Don't be so eager. We don't know what's going on with him; he could be dangerous."

Legolas being dangerous? Elladan highly doubted that. Then again, he had almost killed Elrohir...

Elladan nodded. They slid off of their horses and drew their swords, walking forward slowly. The closer they got, the louder Legolas's shouts seemed to be.

"Hurry up, animal! We don't have all day."

Elladan could hear Varda whinny in protest. He wondered what could possibly be going on.

They moved into a clearing. Elladan could see the dead bodies of men lying around, some with arrows sticking out of their bodies and some hacked with blades. Legolas was standing near a pit, looking rather rough. He had several wounds. His hands were on Varda's mane as he tried to force her to climb out of the pit. Elladan was taken aback when he noted that she was wounded as well. Legolas knew better than to treat any horse so roughly, especially a wounded horse at that. The only way to get her to come out would be by coaxing her.

They stood there for some time, waiting for the prince to notice them. He never did.

"Um...Legolas?" Elladan said, his voice hoarse.

Legolas whirled around and grabbed his bow, his eyes fierce. When he saw who it was, he scowled and walked over to them. "What are you doing here? I told you not to follow."

"We need you back at camp," Glorfindel said, even more concerned for the elf now that he saw him.

"Sure you do. Now, leave me alone and go. Can't you see that I'm busy?" He turned back to Varda, his lips curling and his nostrils flaring. "That blasted animal has gotten herself injured."

Elladan and Glorfindel glanced at each other. "Do you know how severe the wound is?"

The prince shrugged. "I don't know. She won't get out of the pit. I need to leave very soon."

"Where are you going?" Elladan asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"I'm tracking the Wild Men. I thought that was obvious."

"Why are you tracking them?"

Legolas glared at the oldest twin, so Elladan stopped pressing for answers. The elf turned to look back at Varda again, sighing. He was silent for a moment.

-

Legolas knew that he had come to a crucial point. He had two decisions to make right now. One would speed him on, and hinder him later, perhaps ending in his own destruction. One would hinder him for the present, and speed him on in the future, perhaps ending in victory. He took a deep breath. He had decided.

-

"I'm going to slaughter every single one of the Wild Men in order to avenge Estel," Legolas answered calmly, pulling out one of his knives and wiping away blood. "In order to do that, I must track them, and in order to that, I must have a horse. Thus, Varda must get out of the pit whether she likes it or not, for I am her master, and she must do what I say. That is the order of things."

"Legolas, that's madness!" Elladan cried, wishing he could smack him right then and there. "Have you gone insane? Estel would never want you to do something like this, in his name, no less!"

"It is the only way I can bring glory to Estel's name." Legolas turned to face them, his expression one of someone who is fulfilling a duty that they no longer want to do. "His body was never found. There will be no memorial service, no funeral. He died a death that shall not be honored. It is my duty to be sure that he is."

Glorfindel gripped the young prince's shoulders. "Legolas, Estel would not do this, and you know that. If you had died, he would have found a better way."

Legolas was silent, his eyes pain-filled. "But I swore an oath that I would..."

Glorfindel shook his head. "I'm sure that Estel would understand if you broke this oath, saving your life and the lives's of others."

The prince of Mirkwood hesitated, his face doubtful. Elladan spoke up.

"We can still have a funeral without the body," he said. "We could always take a belonging that was important to Estel and use it in his stead. That has been done in Imladris in other situations similar to this one."

Legolas smiled sheepishly. "I suppose you're right. I was quite foolish..."

Glorfindel patted him on the back. "Don't worry." He glanced at the prince, who suddenly seemed quite tired. "Can you make it to the caves?"

Legolas shook his head. "I am exhausted, and Varda is injured. I need to rest today."

Glorfindel nodded knowingly. "All right; You two can stay out here."

"Two?" Elladan asked. "Where are you going?"

Glorfindel mounted his horse. "I'm going to go tell Elrohir that Legolas is all right, and make sure that he's sent out a messenger. I also need to get some others to help us with Varda." He looked down at Legolas for a moment, as if gazing into the elf's soul. He sighed. "Be careful, both of you. Always have someone on watch."

Before Elladan could answer, the Balrog-slayer rode off.

-

Elladan looked over to Legolas, who was already lying down and breathing deeply. His friend looked quite content. Elladan put a blanket over him and sat up, ready to take watch.

A whinny reminded him of the wounded horse. Elladan hastily ran over. Varda looked at him, her eyes large and scared.

"Don't worry," Elladan said softly, scratching behind her ears. "We're going to get you out of here soon enough, and Legolas is fine now. He's back to normal." 'I hope.'

Elladan glanced over at Legolas again. He was still sleeping. The twin thought that it had seen awfully easy to get Legolas to stop his killing-spree. Something just didn't seem right about it...

"You've been going on too many adventures with Estel," he said to himself. "Everything is difficult then..."

He stopped. Didn't mean that everything had been difficult?

It was hard for him to remember that Estel was no longer with them. Sometimes, he could barely believe it.

Elladan finished petting Varda. "I need to take watch now."

Varda snorted indignantly, wincing at the pain in her thigh.

"I can't pet you all day!" Elladan cried. "But don't worry, I'll be back later."

-

Elladan watched late into the night. He was watching the last of the stars appear in the sky when he heard Legolas stir behind him. He turned around. He seemed to be all right...

"What time is it?" the prince yawned, stretching.

"A few hours after nightfall," Elladan answered, still examining him. "How are you feeling?"

Legolas shrugged. "I'm all right. I'm a bit thirsty, though."

Elladan handed him a water keg. "Here you are. It's almost empty, though."

Legolas drank the last swallow and sat for a moment, thoughtfully. "There's a pond not too far away from here," he said. "I'll go fill it up again."

"Oh, no, that's..."

Legolas smiled wryly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to run off."

Elladan sighed. "If you insist..."

"And I do." Legolas turned and walked off into the shadow of the trees.

Each second that the elf was away felt like an hour to Elladan. He started wondering if Legolas had been lying and he really didn't intend to come back. Perhaps he had run off to fulfill his oath. Elladan wrung in his hands, frowning, as he imagined all of the things that Legolas could be doing at that moment. He was about to get up and leave when he heard the Elf walk over.

"Where were you and what were you doing?" Elladan asked quickly, standing up.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I was filling up the keg. What did you think that I was doing?"

Elladan smiled. "I guess that I'm still a bit worried about you."

"Don't worry about me." Legolas waved it away. "Here, have a drink. You look parched."

"Thank you." Now that he mentioned it, Elladan did feel thirsty. He opened the keg and put it to his lips, taking a drink. Legolas's eyes gleamed at him in the night.

"What are you looking at?" Elladan asked.

"Nothing," Legolas replied, "nothing at all."

Suddenly Elladan's head began to spin. He glared at Legolas, who was already walking over to him and helping him lay down.

"You put sleeping herbs in here," Elladan heard himself slur. "Why did you...?"

"Sleep, just sleep," Legolas said soothingly. He watched the oldest twin's eyes slip shut. When he was positive that he was truly asleep, he walked over and climbed onto Elladan's horse, smirking down at the sleeping Elf.

It had been so easy to fool all of them. Legolas had never known that lying was this effortless, and that the fruits that he would reap were so sweet. He sighed wistfully, thinking of all the other times in his life when things could have been made easier, and then dug his heels into the steed. They shot off.

Yes, that's the end, and here's the responses: 


	7. Only A Guest

Legolas is one bad boy, isn't he? I bet you're all wishing that his mom was still around to give him a good thrashing. Still, Elves don't thrash, so it probably wouldn't matter much anyway.  
In this chapter we get another break from G/E/E/L/V, and get to take another look at A&A (although it's MA only this time, and not FA). I don't really care for it that much, but it is necessary. So, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: You can't possibly be thinking I'm making any money off of this. I don't own any of them, SO DON'T SUE! Oh yeah, I do own the original characters. Use your common sense and you'll know who they are...

7. Only A Guest

Aragorn tried to whirl around, but that only made him feel worse. He groaned, shutting his eyes and doubling over from the pain. Blood pounded past his ears and his heart jumped into his throat.

"Thank you, Prea," a woman's voice said. Estel knew better than to try and open his eyes to see her, so he continued staying in the same position.

He felt a cold rag gently being pressed against his forehead. "There, that's helps, doesn't it?" the woman crooned. Estel couldn't help himself; he sighed in relief.

"I told you that he would survive," a gruff sounding voice answered. "He was just what we needed."

Estel froze. He opened his eyes. The room spun. He pushed the woman's hand away. What did they need him for?

"Calm down," the woman said to Estel soothingly. She put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him down. "Berve, you're scaring him. He doesn't know where he is."

"He probably doesn't even hear us," (what must have been) Berve replied. "Don't worry though, Klia; I'll go."

Estel opened his eyes once again. This time he only felt a slight pain in his head. He could hear Berve push back the flap that covered the doorway as he exited the room.

The rag once again patted his forehead. He followed the arm until he found the face of the woman treating him.

She had wavy, auburn hair that she had pulled back behind her ears. Her face was dirty, but attractive. She had a motherly way about her. She smiled down at him with her lips still closed.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Aragorn murmured. His jaw felt sore. "Where...?"

"Do not worry; you're safe here." She stroked his cheek. "You were saved from the battle field by my brother."

"Was Berve...was he the one..."

Klia nodded. "Yes, he was the warrior blocking you in the house." She set the rag down and opened a small packet around a strap on her waist. "You see, he was jus testing you. We do this during every battle. It just so happens that you managed to pass the test."

Estel passed the test? He wasn't very sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He decided to let the subject go until he learned more about how he had gotten into this situation.

"How did he save me?" Estel asked, his ribs aching from using the amount of air to speak.

"He pulled you out, but some of the wreckage still landed on you, and you were wounded." She finished with the packet. "Do not worry; you'll heal quickly. You already seem to be making rapid progress for someone who has gone through what you have."

"How long has it been?" Estel could see starlight shining in through the flap.

Klia pursed her lips, thinking. "Five days and six nights, since the battle, that is," she finally answered, putting the substance in her mouth and chewing."

"Is that athelas?"

"Who do you think you're with, the elves? Wild Men, as you call us, don't use athelas. We have our own herbs."

Estel froze. He wasn't sure that he wanted her using any unidentified plant on him, no matter what it was supposed to do.

Klia must have noticed the look on his face. "Don't worry; I am considered a great healer among my own people." She finished chewing the herb and put them on his ankle. Estel hadn't even noticed that it had been hurting until it was soothed. He let his eyes close a moment, rejoicing in the fact that there was now less pain.

"So," Klia began, "you have asked me enough questions. Now it is my turn to ask you some of mine."

Estel opened his eyes. Now the interrogation would begin. They had just been waiting for a moment when he wasn't on edge.

"What were you doing fighting with Elves?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her legs, smiling. "Are you of a people offering them assistance?"

Estel shook his head. "I was raised by the elves. I live among them as one of their own."

"I have never heard of such a thing before." Klia rocked herself back and forth. "You grew-up in Rivendell?"

Aragorn nodded. "I've lived there ever since I was a very small child. My mother brought me there after my father died." Why was he pouring out his entire life's story to this woman that he hardly even knew?

"That's too bad," Klia replied, and Estel didn't know if she meant that it was too bad that he'd lived among the elves since he was a small child or that his father was dead. "I'm sure that your mother was very sad." Again, he didn't know what she meant: Elves, or father.

Estel frowned. "I don't know. She died when I was very young."

"Both of my parents are dead as well." Klia sighed. "I live with my brother Berve and his wife, Fila. I am...I suppose that you would call me a nanny to their only child, Prea."

Estel blinked. "Prea...the child; she called you her mother."

Klia laughed, a sweet, melodious sound. "You are very perceptive. She calls me 'mother' all of the time. Fila never spends any time with her."

Estel nodded, yawning. Klia smiled at him.

"You should get some rest. You need to heal."

Aragorn nodded. "You're right..."

As he drifted off to sleep, he even forgot that he had passed some type of test.

(Fanfare) Your responses, ladies and gents:

Deana: Yes, I don't have the heart to kill off Estel (sniffs as she imagines the possibility and wipes away a tear). Plus, the future of Middle Earth hangs in a balance, and it all revolves around him. So I couldn't kill him off, otherwise the world of men is doomed. Yes, Legolas stole Elladan's horse (grr!), but he didn't harm Twin #1...for now... (Runs away laughing)  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: I'm glad that you liked them. Chapter six is personally one of my favorites. I hope you like this one as well. I personally don't care for it (I don't like Klia, even though she's original). Anyway, thanks for posting!  
IwishChan: Yes, ESTEL IS ALIVE! (Does a little dance) He is being taken good care of (maybe a little too good). And yes, Legolas is going to get himself in major trouble, so Estel better get his sorry ranger butt out of there and save his friend (because Legolas is still evading me). Even I need Estel for this one, and I'm the author (sighs). ;) 


	8. Plans Are Calculated

Ah, chapter eight! Eight is a wonderful number (my lucky number, actually). So let's hope that this chapter is good.

This time we get a look at Elrohir again, Estel, and then perhaps Elladan (poor, poor, Elladan). Yes, Elladan does have a headache and now, no horse. Well, there is Varda...

And don't hate Legolas too much: it really isn't completely his fault, is it?

Anyway, enjoy!

-Romen

PS—I couldn't help myself; I love writing this story so much (plus, it's a three day weekend sings Ode to Joy)

8. Plans are Calculated

Elrohir put one hand on his aching arm. He had been riding for over a day now, and he felt like he needed some rest. 'No,' he thought to himself firmly. 'This is an important message; it needs to be delivered as quickly as possible."

He patted Jinny on the head and smiled. "We can make it the rest of the way, mellon-nin."

Elrohir knew that Jinny wasn't tired, but he wanted to divert the attention off of himself. He hated being wounded, and ever since Estel had come to live with them, it seemed to happen frequently. He was glad that Elladan wasn't traveling with him. Elladan probably would have made him stop already, even though it was only a cut on his arm.

Estel would have been the perfect traveling companion. The man hated to stop for anything. Elrohir was sure that he already pushed them on to a much faster pace.

Elrohir shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about Estel. Concentrate on the task at hand.

He knew that's one of the main reasons that he hadn't wanted to stay behind at the caves. He would have too much time on his hands, time that would most likely be filled up with thoughts of Estel.

He patted Jinny behind her ears once again. "Keep going, girl."

-

Estel opened his eyes. For a minute, he thought he was back in Rivendell. He tried to sit up. The flush of pain reminded him of where he was, and he laid back down.

"Are you awake again?" Klia leaned over him, smiling. Estel returned the smile.

"What time is it?" he asked, trying to sit up again.

"Several hours after sunrise," she answered, not trying to push him down. "You are concerned with time, aren't you?"

Estel didn't answer. He had a sudden urge to leave this place and get back to Imladris. "Why are you keeping me here? Why haven't your people killed me yet?"

Klia finally attempted to make him lay back down. "You're tired, and you need your rest."

"I need to..." Estel grabbed her arm. He gasped.

Klia hastily pulled her arm away and tugged her sleeve over the long jagged scar that ran down her arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Estel began, feeling embarrassed at his overreaction.

Klia waved it away. "Don't worry; I'm used to that."

"How did it get there?" he asked, feeling his own arm.

Klia took a deep breath and went over to the small table, sitting down and running a finger over a crack in the wood. "Our villages have been attacked frequently through-out history, Estel," she said softly.

"I don't remember telling you my name," Estel said quickly, hating to interrupt her story but having to know.

Klia smiled wryly. "You talk in your sleep."

Estel could feel his face flush. Klia didn't notice; she was already looking back down at the table, her lips pursed.

"Anyway, the village I lived in was attacked by a rabble of orcs when I was younger," she continued, still not looking up. "My parents were slain while trying to protect me, and my brother was elsewhere on the battle-field, so I had to defend myself. Needless to say, I was wounded." She once again revealed the scar on her forearm, frowning at it. "It's hideous, isn't it?"

"No, it's not ugly," Estel said softly, wondering why he was trying to console her.

Klia stood and crossed her arms. "It is the only reason that I haven't yet found a suitor."

"I don't see how that's possible," Estel wondered aloud, immediately regretting saying it. He was making a fool of himself.

Klia smiled down gratefully at him. "You should get some rest," she said softly, exiting the hut.

Estel laid back down and stared at the hole in the roof. The sky was a bright blue, and soft white clouds were blowing slowly by. He felt guilty that he was lying there when he should be helping his friends fight against the Wild Men.

The Wild Men; were they really that bad? He didn't mind Klia's company. She seemed like a kind person.

Thinking of the Wild Men made him almost start choking on nothing but air. He was their prisoner. He was trapped in this small hut. They were probably going to kill him soon, or torture him to get answers out of him. Answers to what questions? Estel sat up slowly, knowing better than to shoot up in a hurry. He wondered who stood behind the flap over the door, and how far they were away. He gulped, looking around for other means of escape.

The hole in the roof. He stared up at it, estimating the distance from the floor to the roof. Right now he was too injured to try, but if he got a lot of rest, he might be able to climb out in a few days. He laid back down, frowning. He had to escape. He had to leave this place as soon as possible.

-

Klia glanced at her brother as soon as she had exited the tent. He took her by the arm and led her inside the stables after checking to see if anyone was around.

"Are you sure that it's him?" Klia asked, trying to hide the doubt in her voice. "He doesn't seem to be like him."

Berve scowled. "Klia, how many times do I have to tell you? It's him! You didn't see the fire in his eyes that night! It has to be him; we've finally found him!"

Klia crossed her arms and looked down thoughtfully, biting her lip. "I don't know..."

"You shouldn't worry about it so much." Berve tipped her chin up gently. "It'll be fine." He looked deep into her eyes. "He'll be here for quite some time. We won't send him away yet."

"I know...I just don't think that this is what he wants."

"Klia, if it isn't him, you know what we'll have to do." Berve smirked. "We'll have to kill him."

Klia felt her heart stop, and she nodded. "I know. It just seems so strange and...and a bit easy, I have to admit."

Berve patted her on the back. "Like I said, don't worry. Just continue with what you're doing. You're doing great, by the way."

Klia flashed him a smile. "Thank you."

She stepped away from her brother, wondering if she was really doing the right thing, and a bit guilty for accepting his praise.

Duh-duh-duh-DAAH! The responses:

Deana: Sorry that Legolas wasn't in this one. I'll probably post the next chapter before I get back to regular life. And you're right, poor Estel is stuck with these psycho people!

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Did you like this one? It's more of a transition chapter in my opinion, but it was necessary for the development of Klia (boo, hiss). I don't understand why I don't like her…

IwishChan: He does need to thank them! But remember, they have some strange conspiracy going on, so he should probably watch his back. I hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Connections

Finally, we arrive at chapter nine. We are now back to BigE, G, and Leggy. I hope that you all liked chapter 8.  
I have been worrying about how to get Legolas back, and he has even escaped my plans. Don't worry, I have a very vague idea, and it involves two of my own creations: Klia and Varda (the horse, not the actual Varda). Other characters will probably be involved too. Okay; enough on that subject.  
I hope that you all enjoy chapter nine-Romen

9. Connections

Elladan groaned. He had a terrible headache. His mind raced through the events that happened last night. Glorfindel going back to the camps, Elladan taking watch, Legolas...

Legolas! Elladan stood up and opened his eyes. Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Elladan cursed under his breath. He had been so foolish to think that his friend had returned so quickly. He had allowed Legolas...to do, what?

It didn't take Elladan long to figure that out. He turned around and noticed that his horse was gone. He sighed, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. Things just seemed to be getting worse and worse. First, Estel died, and now, this. The oldest twin wondered what Estel would have said about Legolas's strange behavior.

An irritated sounding neigh reminded Elladan that he was not alone. He turned around, thinking Varda was still in the pit, but she was standing on the higher-ground, looking exhausted. Elladan walked over and patted her nose.

"What's going on with him?" Elladan asked softly. "Do you have any idea, hey, girl?"

Elladan sighed, turning around. It didn't seem as if Glorfindel or Legolas was anywhere near him. He couldn't sense their presence. He turned back around to face Varda. "Do you think that you can make it back to the camp?"

Varda nodded. Elladan grabbed her neck, trying not to look at the nasty wound on her thigh. He swallowed, took a deep breath, and then pulled himself up onto her back. Varda showed no sign of feeling any pain. He stroked her neck, and they started off at a trot.

-

Legolas pulled his cloak around his shoulders. It suddenly felt very cold out, even though the sun was shining and the sky was incredibly blue. He gripped Rowan's mane a bit tighter, his head-swimming. He leaned forward and let himself relax against Rowans neck, wrapping his arms around her, hoping that he wouldn't fall off. He had been having these dizzy spells ever since he had woken up last night.

He hadn't meant to take so long when he was searching for those herbs and filling the water keg, but he had gotten so dizzy that he had to sit down and wait for the feeling to pass. He wasn't used to having these symptoms. He wondered what it could mean...

Legolas yawned into Rowan's mane, forcing himself to sit up straight. When he wasn't having an adrenaline rush, he was incredibly weary. He longed to go lie down and sleep. He had slept the night before, but he had felt restless and had been troubled by ill dreams. He longed to sleep, to actually be able to sleep, without any worries again.

Rowan traveled so slowly. He regretted not having found some way to make Varda come out onto the ground. She ran at a much faster pace. Legolas yawned again.

SMACK.

Legolas opened his eyes. He was laying flat on his back, staring up at the sky. His forehead felt sore. He sat up. Rowan was running off up ahead.

"Stop! STOP!" he commanded, but she continued running. Legolas put a hand to his forehead. There was a little blood, and it was sore to the touch. Even though he already knew what he'd see, he looked up.

He had hit his head against a low hanging branch. He could hardly believe that he'd been stupid enough to miss it. He cursed under his breath, and then kicked a stone in the ground.

What was he going to do now? He couldn't go back to the camp, and he couldn't continue forward without a steed.

A sudden idea hit him. He could wait for someone else to pass, and then take their horse. People did it all of the time.

In the mean time, he would rest.

-

Estel slid one eyelid open slowly. He wondered, groggily, what time it was.

"You worry about time, don't you?" Hadn't Klia said something like that to him? Perhaps she was right. Still, he was their prisoner...

It was funny to think that he was their prisoner when they treated him so hospitably. At least, Klia did. He hadn't met any of the others.

Estel heard the flap move. He sat up, his head no longer spinning. Another woman had entered. She slowly scanned the hut, her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flaring. She had wild blonde hair that she hadn't even tried to comb or pull back, and her clothes hung on her loosely, like a sack. This had been Aragorn's only impression of the female Wild Women when he had come there. He wondered why Klia seemed so clean and nice, when Fila (this had to be her) seemed so shabby.

Fila's eyes finally rested on him. She smirked, strutting over to one of the chairs and sitting down, crossing her legs.

"So," she said, her voice raspy, "you're the one that everyone is talking about."

Estel swallowed. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're 'the prisoner.'" She held up her fingers, quoting. "I imagined you looking a bit more...gruff. At least, that's how they described you."

Estel considered the point of this seemingly meaningless conversation. "And how do I look, my lady?"

Fila snorted, as if his manners were completely wasted on her. "I suppose that you wouldn't know that, not having any mirrors around. Your kind use mirrors, do they not? Or, should I say, the kind that you dwell with?"

Estel didn't try any longer to hide his distaste. "Yes, I am accustomed to using mirrors. Are you trying to say that your people don't?"

Fila crossed her arms. "We don't need mirrors."

Estel longed to somehow shy her away, but he didn't. "I can see that."

Fila sat still for a moment. Slowly, a smile began to spread across her face. She began to chuckle, and those small chuckles soon turned into blossoms of laughter. What Estel had intended to be an insult had turned out to be a source for her amusement!

"I like you, Estel," Fila said, still smiling.

Estel sighed. "How do you know my name?"

"Klia talks about you all of the time. At dinner, during work..." Fila waved her hand. "She seems to take a great liking to you."

Estel's face grew hot as he felt Fila's gaze sweep around it. Obviously, she was one who wouldn't hesitate to instigate a bit of trouble. She was probably the village's main source of gossip. It would explain her rare appearance. Of course, Estel hadn't seen anyone but Klia in the house...

"Where does everyone go all day and night?" he asked, looking away and once again observing the things around him. Fila sounded disappointed.

"We work," she said simply, leaning forward. "We women work in the fields and in the stables, in the mill and the taverns, while our men work at the hunt. Now, though, most of the men are preoccupied with war, so we women have even more chores to do." She sneered. "Thanks to your kind, I have these blisters on my hands, and they will continue to trouble me for quite some time." She revealed her blistered hands. Estel stopped himself from recoiling at her barbaric behavior.

"I assure you, woman, the elves have nothing to do with your blistered hands." He paused. "If you were to meet one, they might try to heal them."

"Oh yes, I'm sure they would," Fila said sarcastically. "I'm sure they would."

"You do not believe me?"

Fila uncrossed her legs, once again scrutinizing him. "I suppose Berve is right about you. I used to think that he was just insane but now, I think that he may just be right."

"What do you mean?" Estel leaned forward.

Fila stood. "Well, I have lots of work to do. I should be going."

"No, wait!" Estel cried. "Tell me what you mean!"

Fila ignored him. She continued walking. Just as she was about to exit, she smiled playfully (no doubt to further provoke him).

Estel scowled.

-

Klia stood in front of Fila, her eyes narrowed. Fila nearly walked in to her as she went outside.

"Klia, what are you doing? Pretending to be a fence post?"

"What were you doing in there?" Klia asked, her voice full of suspicion.

Fila smiled. "Nothing, just talking to that prisoner." She grew serious. "I think that you and Berve are right. It surely is him, even though I haven't even met him." Her gaze swept over Klia's face. "What, are you having doubts?"

"Oh, no, of course not." Klia pursed her lips. "It's just...It is my charge to care for him, not yours. Let me do my job. Please."

Fila shrugged. "If you insist. Just don't forget to care for the brat."

"Her name is Prea," Klia snapped. "She's your own daughter; why don't you look after her?"

"She's Berve's daughter, not mine." Fila waved the subject away. "Besides, she likes you better than me."

Klia was about to protest just as Fila walked off. How that woman infuriated her!

Klia felt small arms warp around her legs. "Mother, does she really not like me?"

Klia wrapped her arms around Prea and lifted her. "No dear, of course she doesn't. She is just tired."

Prea frowned. "Then she is tired a lot."

Klia stroked the child's hair. "Yes, she is tired a lot. Now, why don't you go along and play with the other children? I have work that I need to do."

Prea nodded, running off. Klia watched her before silently resigning to the confinement of the hut.

IwishChan: Yes, you are right. Klia does care for Estel. However, does Estel care for her...? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	10. Found and Lost Again

Hi all! Yes, Legolas is still eluding, but I have figured a few things out. The responses to your reviews are, as always, at the bottom of the page. Bear with me, it will soon get more interesting! And Glorfindel and Elladan will not be kept in the dark for much longer.  
Enjoy!  
-Romen  
PS- don't worry about Varda. When you read further, some of you may. Glorfindel has her (for now).

Disclaimer: Not mine

10. Found and Lost Again

A sound startled Legolas. He leapt up, rubbing his eyes sleepily and wondering what was going on. He looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. How long had he slept? He had meant only to doze off for a while.

The Elf looked around, searching for the source of the sound. He glanced towards the road. Nothing seemed to be there. Was he just hearing things?

"You have wasted too much time," he said to himself, standing up. The world was suddenly thrown out of balance, and he sunk back down to his knees. He put a hand to his waist. He could feel the dampness of blood. He cursed under his breath. He had forgotten about that wound.

It would have to wait. He needed to get going. Legolas stood back up, this time slower. Everything spun around him in a blur. He gripped the tree, searching for something to steady himself. Eventually, everything stilled, and he was able to let go. He walked towards the woods, looking for something that he knew he would not find.

-

Elladan looked around. He had just seen Legolas a moment ago. He wondered where he had gone.

When Glorfindel had reached Elladan, he had told the Elf-lord what had happened. He had been given permission to go after his friend. The oldest twin had eagerly accepted. Now, when he had finally found him, he had lost him again. This seemed to be a recurring pattern, Elladan noted.

Elladan let the package of healing herbs that he had run back to get drop and sighed, walking over to the tree, hoping that Legolas would appear again at any moment. He noticed a small pool of blood that was near where his friend had been sleeping. Elladan's heart had immediately jumped into his throat. He ran back to get the healing herbs and searched for another spot of blood. There was one. And another.

Elrond's oldest son couldn't help but smile as he began to follow the trail his friend was leaving.

-

Legolas looked down as Elladan lightly ran besides the tiny drops of blood that the prince had been leaving. Legolas silently cursed, wishing that he could stop the endless blood-flow.

Legolas was now sitting in a tree, watching as the oldest twin began to look for him. Soon, he would know where his friend was. Legolas regretted having to do it, but he knew that he did. He fitted a bow to his string and waited for Elladan to see him.

For quite a while, Elladan closely observed each tree, searching for his friend. Legolas knew that, not being a wood-Elf, he would have a harder time noticing him than Legolas would if he were searching for Elladan. Elladan finally rested his eyes on him, and his jaw dropped.

"Legolas, what are you doing?"

"Elladan, I didn't want to do this, but you wouldn't stop following me." Legolas frowned. "I told you to leave me alone."

"Legolas, come back down. This is insane!" He paused, thinking. "Varda is wounded. She needs you."

Legolas threw back his head and laughed, sending shivers down Elladan's spine. "I don't care about that horse. She is not my duty. I know what my duty is, Elladan, and I will not let anything get in the way of it. Not even you."

Elladan took a deep breath. "Please, Legolas, listen to reason!" He noticed that the elf had not lowered his bow. "You don't plan to shoot me, do you?"

Legolas sighed. "If you do not leave me, I will."

"You would kill your own friend in your quest to avenge another?"

Legolas considered these words. "Yes, I would. I would slay anyone who stepped between me and my duty."

"I cannot believe that." He began to step closer to the tree, his hands slightly up to show that he was not about to reach for his sword. "If that is true, you would have let loose your arrow by now."

Legolas swallowed. "I am warning you, Elladan, that if you do not step away, I shall."

Elladan didn't stop. He continued walking towards Legolas. Each second seemed agonizingly long.

"Legolas, come back to us. You can't keep going on like this."

Legolas felt his heart wrench. How he longed to go back, to be able to remember those fond memories, to see the soft sights, the feelings...

He quickly banished these thoughts. How could he break his oath like that? He looked down at Elladan, pulling his bowstring back.

"I warned you," he said softly, watching the twin's eyes grow wide.

He let go.

Deana: Hee hee I do have to admit I laughed (it was full of mirth, mind you) when that happened. I wasn't laughing when I wrote this chapter, though. I was frowning. CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Ah, I promise, there will be a short intermission of all us thinking Legolas has gone back to normal. Of course, we'll all be wrong. But he will not murder the whole village. I remember that scene in Star Wars. Eagerly awaiting Episode 3  
Freak Goddess of the Crypt: Good I'm glad you like it. I hope you liked this chapter too (it was kinda short). IwishChan: Yes, I do not like Fila either. Don't worry; she won't show up in the story for quite some time (unfortunately, we are not rid of her yet, though). I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was kind of short.

viggomaniac: I don't know if you're here yet, but you're right about Estel. I could never kill Aragorn! He's one of the coolest characters and the future of Middle-Earth hangs in a balance over this man's decisions. Plus, I just don't have the heart (dabs at eyes with a kerchief). 


	11. Death and Birth

Heh-heh, sorry about the cliff-hanger ending. It just felt right to leave it at that.  
Yes, Legolas has befuddled my future attempts once again, but he will come back to us if I have to write myself in the story and drag him back with my own two hands (don't worry, it won't come to that. I WILL find a way.  
So, enjoy chapter eleven! As always, look for the responses at the end of the page.  
-Romen 

11. Death and Birth

Legolas sat in shock as he watched the arrow go straight into Elladan's right arm. The elf tumbled backwards, crying out in pain. He fell onto his back, grabbing the arrow but not pulling it out.

Legolas leapt nimbly from the tree, feeling numb. He looked down at Elladan, for a moment, longing to bend down and help him. No. He had to go on.

"I told you that I would do it," Legolas heard a cold voice say. "You should have listened." Oh, he was speaking.

The elf turned around and ran off into the forest.

Elladan had watched in horror as Legolas had drawn back the string. He knew that the elf had been aiming at his heart, but he had seen him divert his bow at the last minute, just before he had let go. Legolas, in his own twisted way, had been trying to save him.

Then there was hope for Legolas, Elladan realized. He shut his eyes against the pain running through him. He prayed that there was hope for himself.

"Elladan?"

The oldest twin looked up. He could see Glorfindel slip off of his horse and run towards the oldest twin.

"Oh Valar," he breathed, grabbing the twin by the shoulders and looking down at the wound. "Did Legolas do this?" He didn't wait for the answer. He picked Elladan up and helped him onto his horse. Glorfindel climbed up behind him, glancing around before they shot off for the caves.

Klia looked over at Estel. "What did you two talk about?" she asked.

Estel shrugged. "Nothing much," he lied, still wondering what Fila had meant. He felt at a loss for words. "Klia, why am I here?"

Klia paused, staring deep into his eyes. Their dark depths pierced him, and he felt like she was trying to read his mind. He swallowed.

"Estel...Why do you ask so many questions?" She smiled bemusedly. "Truly, I have never met a being that had so many unanswered thoughts in his mind."

"Klia, I need to know why you are keeping me here," he repeated, not looking away from her. "I want to go home."

Sighing, Klia pulled two strands of loose hair behind her ear. "Estel, you don't need to know this."

"Yes, Klia, I do. I want to go home."

Klia shivered. "Please, Estel, stop it."

"No, I won't." Estel could hear his voice rising. "Why am I being kept here? Why haven't I been killed, tortured, interrogated? What's going on?"

"No, Estel, stop..."

"Klia." His voice cut through the air like a knife. "If I am of no more use to you than entertainment, I beg you, I plead, please; let me go to my home. My family...They probably think that I am dead."

"Estel, no!" Klia's voice was rigid. "You can't leave. I...We won't let you."

"Why!" Estel cried. "Why are you keeping me here?"

"Have you not noticed anything...familiar while you have been here?" Klia knelt down next to him, so that her face was only a few inches away from his. He could see tears springing into her eyes. "Have you not recognized anything or...or anyone? Anything at all?"

Estel let out a deep breath and glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Is there anything that you have noticed here that you swear that you have known before you came into these lands?"

'No,' Estel thought, 'nothing but annoyingly vague people.' "Klia, I don't understand you."

"Estel, do you ever think that you have been here before?" Klia looked around her. "This place, these people, this...this home." She looked back at him, her eyes flaming with intensity. "Has it ever dawned on you that you have been here before? You can't think of when, or...or how you were here, but you know that you have been. Has it ever seemed that way?"

Estel wondered what she was getting at. "No, it hasn't. What does that have to do...?"

Klia sighed. "Estel, I cannot let you go. You belong here."

"No, I don't belong here!" Estel shouted, not caring that she was three inches from his face. "I belong in Rivendell with the only family that I have!"

"Estel, we're you're family; Berve, Prea, Fila, and I. We are your family." Her face twitched as she attempted a smile. "Haven't you noticed that?"

The room was spinning. "Klia, what do you mean?"

"You...you died, twenty-eight years ago." She shook her head, shutting her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Twenty-eight years ago," she repeated, more to herself than to him. "Just think of that number, Estel; is that not your age?"

Estel felt his mouth go dry. "Yes, but..."

Klia put her hand on his. "Twenty-eight years ago, your soul was not in this body. It was in the body of my oldest brother. My brother who was slain by an Elf."

Estel could see where she was going. "You're saying that I was reincarnated," he said for her, clenching his teeth.

Klia nodded happily. "Yes. You have finally returned to us."

For a moment, Estel wondered if he was in some kind of nightmare. "Klia, I am not your brother," he said softly, watching her face fall. "And I cannot stay here."

"Estel, how many times do I have to tell you that we're your family now..."

Estel shook his head slowly. "It is not just that."

Klia paused. "Then what do you mean?"

"I have a destiny, one that I used to be reluctant to fill," he replied slowly. "However, I know that it cannot be avoided. If I stay here, I will never be able to fulfill my duty."

"I see." Klia's voice was stiff. She stood, turning her back on Estel. "You are not to leave. I shall take my exit, but you should know that there are guards posted at the door, and in your wounded condition, you would be no match for them what-so-ever." She turned around to look at him. "Good-bye."

Estel could feel his eyes grow wide in horror as she left. She was not going to let him go. He glanced at the hole in the roof.

He had to escape, and he had to do it now.

TBC...

Ooh, they're nuts! Anyway, here are your responses:

Deana: Elladan didn't jump, but Glorfindel's there, and, as everyone knows, he can do almost everything. So have no fear! Just fear for poor ole Leggy...Oh yeah, fear for Estel too. Those people are cRaZy.

viggomaniac: Are you here yet? Heh Anyway, I'm glad that you're enjoying it. )  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Elladan still lives, but you're right.

Legolas will eventually have to face the consequences of his actions and that chapter will not be very pretty. Right now he's becoming a bit of a sociopath, I have to admit.  
IwishChan: You're right! Legolas does need help. Estel needs to get out of there!

Freak Goddess of the Crypt: Hey, hey, calm down; I didn't kill Elladan off, see?


	12. Lost and Found

Oh, yes, Klia is a bit insane, isn't she? Well, here's chapter 12; hope that everyone enjoys it! It's a bit short, but a lot happens in it. Yes, it's another one with a cliff-hanger ending.  
-Romen  
PS- We have forgotten about Elrohir! Oh my; even I have. Sorry, Ro (the angry Elf glares daggers at her) Heh heh...

12. Lost and Found

Elrohir looked up at the sky and frowned. It was nearing nightfall, and he could see dark over-hanging clouds nearing him. It looked as if they were ready to poor down their rain onto the lands. While Elrohir usually liked a good rainfall, he knew that they could be troublesome and dangerous to travel through. He sighed.

A noise that sounded like snapping twigs distracted him. He whirled his head around, drawing his sword. He knew that no Elf would make such a racket; only a mortal could.

The sound came again, except this time slower. The darkness that was quickly surrounded him began to make it more difficult for him to see. He squinted, able to make out a figure. It looked up at him, the weary face suddenly relaxing.

Elrohir felt his sword slip from his hand. He heard it land softly on the leaf covered ground. It took him a while to find his voice.

"Estel?"

-

"Klia!"

The woman opened her eyes. She could feel rough hands shaking her awake. She sat up, running her hands through her hair. She looked at Berve. It must be something urgent.

From the darkness in the hut, she could tell that it was well after nightfall. She could hear rain begin to fall from the sky.

"He's gone," Berve said gruffly, his eyes glowing with rage.

Klia immediately knew who he meant. She stood quickly, slipping into her soft shoes and grabbing her cloak. She ran to the hut, rain pelting her shoulders. She hurriedly poked her head in through back the flap and looked around, scanning for signs of Estel.

Oh my goodness. He truly was gone.

"You don't have to tell me," Klia said before Berve could open his mouth. She ran to the stables and jumped onto the back of a gelding. "I'll bring him back," she told her brother. She dug her heels into the gelding and they were off.

-

Elladan felt drowsy. He yawned, trying to keep his eyes open. Glorfindel had brought him back to the cave and treated his wounds. He knew now that they were going to begin on Varda. That horse had spirit, he thought to himself, smiling softly. He was sure that was why Legolas had chosen her as his horse. It was one thing that they had in common.

Elladan heard Glorfindel run past him. "What's going on?" The oldest twin didn't try to sit up, but he opened his eyes. "Is Elrohir back?" Thinking of his brother made his heart jump into his throat.

"No, mellon-nin," Glorfindel said softly, his eyes wide with worry. "It is Varda."

"Is she...?" Elladan couldn't bring himself to say it.

Glorfindel shook his head. "No, she lives on yet. But she is not here. She has run off."

-

"Ro, I'm fine," Estel grunted, pushing his brother's hands away. "I told you, my wounds were already treated. But what do you mean about Legolas?"

"Legolas has released the madness within," Elrohir explained again, obeying his brother's wishes and leaving him alone. "He thinks that you are dead, as we all did."

Estel sighed, not really understand what the youngest twin meant by 'the madness within'. "Does anyone know where he is?"

Elrohir shook his head. "No. Elladan and Glorfindel went to search for him, but I do not know if they have found him yet."

"Oh." Estel paused. "Wait, wait. Why aren't you with them?" Elrohir looked away guiltily. "Elrohir, what have you done?"

Elrohir grinned. "What have I done, you ask? I have done nothing, but save a weary messenger some time by delivering the message of your spiritual departure from this world to Ada and Arwen. Now, there shall be no need of that." He looked up at the sky and frowned. "However, we should continue. I fear that the rainstorm is about to get worse."

Estel nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

-

Klia continued riding on the gelding. She had slowed down to a trot now, however, believing that she was not too far from Estel. She glanced around her, trying to make out his figure in the sheet of heavy rain that was coming down.

A sound to her right made her turn. "Estel?" She heard it again. Klia slid off of the gelding and grabbed his reins, leading him on towards the noise. "Estel, it is me." There was still no answer. She turned to face the gelding. "Stay here," she commanded, letting the reins drop. She began to follow the noise once again.

"It's Klia," she whispered. "I have come to bring you home."

Now there was only silence. Klia sighed. She must have heard a wood animal scurrying for shelter from the rain. She began to turn around.

A hand flew in front of her and, before she could defend herself, she felt a knife at her neck.

"Help me, woman, or you shall find your death."

Guess who that was! Anyway, here are your responses:

Deana: I hope you liked this chapter. It's kind of a transition chapter. You're right about Legolas: poor guy!

- CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: You're right, Estel needs biiiiiiiggg help. Now that he met up with Ro, though, everything should be okay. Right, Ro? (Ro is still upset and doesn't reply) Crazy Klia's following...Next chapter revolves around her...grr... -

Ridicully L: I'm glad that you like the concept. It's really fun to write about (dodges an inanimate object being thrown by the Prince of Mirkwood). And you're right about the Wild Men; I mean, we're supposed to think they're heathens, yet we hardly know anything about them. It's kind of fun to develop some sort of culture for them.

-

IwishChan: Yes, Legolas was not very nice to shoot Dan. It was hard to write. I think that it was hard for Leggy to do, too. He feels a bit guilty (which is a good thing, considering his current state). I hope that you liked this chapter!

Please keep your reviews coming; they are a joy to read! 


	13. Capture

Here's chapter 13. Again, I apologize for the length and ending. You did get a variety of character POVs though, so you can't hold that against me. This one was hard for me to write. I had to portray a lot of emotion. I hope I did.  
-Romen  
You know where the responses are!  
PS- Who watched the Academy Awards yesterday? (Raises hand) Who liked when Orlando Bloom announced? (Raises hand) Who didn't like Kirsten Dunst when she made fun of him for her mistake? (Raises hand)

13. Capture

Klia could feel soft, ragged breaths on the back of her neck. She shivered.

"Please, sir," she said, swallowing. She was afraid that the knife would slip from his hand and slit her throat.

"Listen to me," the voice growled. "If you do not help me, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Klia nodded. "Y-yes."

"Good." She could see his hand slightly lower the knife. "I am going to let go of you, but if you try to run, I will kill you. You must listen to me."

"I...I will."

The man lowered his knife. Klia stood absolutely still, afraid that if she dared to move that the knife would go into her back.

"Turn around," the voice commanded.

Klia took a deep breath and did as she was told. She slowly pitted on her heel. She was surprised at what she saw.

An Elf stood before her. There was black blood-stains all over his clothes, and red splotches that were from fresh blood. He had minor cuts and scratched all over his face, and dark circles under his eyes. Even in the darkness of the night she could tell that his skin was unnaturally pale.

"Come on." He grabbed her arm tightly and began to pull her along behind him. "We'll make our way back to your horse..."

Klia felt her throat begin to close in on her. She was extremely frightened. She was out here alone in the forest with this mad and wounded Elf, no protection and no weapons. He could do anything he wanted to her.

The elf turned around and paused, staring at her for a moment. "If you listen to me, I will have no cause to harm you," he said gruffly, as if sensing her thoughts.

"I know," Klia heard herself saying, "but how many others have heard that before your knife found their throat?"

He gripped her arm tighter. Klia swallowed a small yelp of pain.

"It wasn't a knife," he muttered. He stopped again, glancing at her. "What's your name, woman?"

It took a while for Klia to find her voice again. "M-Meg," she lied, hoping that he couldn't read of the signs of dishonesty in her face.

"Legolas," he said, glaring at her.

"Pardon?" Klia narrowed her eyes, wondering if she had heard right.

"My name is Legolas," he repeated, still staring at her. His cold blue eyes made her shiver.

"Why are you telling me this?" she whispered.

Legolas's eyes narrowed, as if he hesitated in answering.

"Because I may be the last person that you ever see in your life, and I want you to know my name."

He began dragging her behind him again.

-

The rain still came down just as hard. Legolas didn't loosen his grip any. Klia's arm began to go numb.

When they came upon the gelding, Legolas turned around to look at her again. "Get on the horse," he hissed.

Klia's knees were shaking so hard that she feared that she couldn't move. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth. She was frozen through and through. Her lungs stopped working. She wasn't breathing.

"Get on the horse," Legolas repeated, flinging her forward. Klia's legs still weren't working. She slipped on the ground and fell. She could taste mud and blood in her mouth. Her head rang. The world was spinning.

For a moment, Klia felt herself black-out. She couldn't see, couldn't feel, couldn't think. The next thing she knew, she was back on the ground. She gingerly pushed herself up and looked at Legolas. He was glaring at her.

"I...I'm sorry," she said softly, pushing herself back up. "I...I didn't mean..."

"Get on the horse."

Klia put her foot in the stirrup. She felt it slip. "It's...It's so wet," she apologized. Legolas didn't look amused, but he remained silent. She climbed up the rest of the way. Legolas nimbly joined her, grabbing the reins.

She could feel Legolas move as he dug his heels into the gelding. They started off at a run.

-

Klia felt her stomach lurch. She gripped the gelding's neck. It had nearly lost its footing on the slippery ground. It had not yet stopped raining, and it was still going just as strong.

Even though Klia hadn't traveled many places, she knew enough about traveling to know that it wasn't safe to be riding on a horse during this kind of weather. She wondered if Legolas had noticed.

The gelding tripped again. Klia's eyes grew wide, hoping that he could steady himself. Klia turned around to look at Legolas. His eyes were closed, his head slumped forward. Klia wondered if he was conscience.

'Run,' a small voice seemed to say to her. 'Get down and run now!'

Klia paused. No, he would probably wake up and kill her.

Klia looked forward. The gelding was walking on the path and didn't seem to be heading for anything. She turned back to look at Legolas. His head was now lolling back, his mouth slightly open. He swayed back and forth on the horse.

"Legolas?" Klia reached out to touch him. "Legolas, are you awake?"

The elf jumped, alert. She felt him grab both of her arms tightly again. She uttered a small cry, looking away.

"What are you doing?" he snarled, his nostrils flaring.

"You were sleeping," Klia said softly. "The horse...he's slipping. We're going to get hurt if we continue riding today."

Legolas looked around, as if noticing for the first time that it was still pouring rain. He nodded. "We may stop." He tightened his hands again. "But if you run..."

"I know," Klia said quickly, not wanting to hear the threats again. She swallowed, turning back around. She felt Legolas grab the reins.

They continued riding for a while. She supposed that Legolas wanted to wait until he saw a cave, but it was becoming obvious that they were gong to have to pull over and search for one. As if reading her mind again, Legolas slipped off of the gelding, sighing. He held out his hand. Klia just stared.

"Meg, get off of the horse," he commanded. "Now."

Klia grabbed his hands, sliding off of the horse. Water was up past her ankles. Legolas grabbed a hold of her wrist and gelding's reins. They began to walk through the forest.

They walked for quite some time. There wasn't a single star to light the night sky. The only way that Klia knew that Legolas was still there was the fact that his hand was still gripping her wrist. She wished that he'd let go. He was cutting off her circulation.

"There."

Klia looked up. "What? Did you find shelter?"

Legolas nodded. "There's a rock fissure over there." He looked at her. "Come on; hurry up."

They picked up their pace a little. As they grew closer, Klia could see what Legolas meant. There were several rocks jutting out from a hill that formed a shelter. They could rest there that night, protected from the freezing rain. She could feel Legolas's grip loosen as they drew nearer.

When they stood in front of their shelter, Legolas turned to face her again. "I will let go now, but you must sit down under the rocks and stay perfectly still."

Klia nodded. "I promise."

"Good." He led the gelding over to a rock jutting out of the ground and tied his reins around it while Klia sat under the shelter and watched. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering uncontrollably. She was so cold.

Klia felt something hard under her sleeve. She looked up at Legolas quickly. He wasn't paying any attention to her. Klia slid her arm up under the sleeve. She had forgotten all about it! She always kept a dagger under her sleeve. She sighed, now feeling safer.

Legolas walked under the shelter and observed her. "You are cold," he noted.

Klia nodded. "I'll be fine, though. I've been cold before."

"I wasn't asking whether you'd be fine or not," Legolas spat out. "I was just noticing that you seemed cold."

Klia looked down, biting her lip. She cuddled up to the wall that she was leaning against and laid her head back, staring back at Legolas, who was sitting with his legs crossed and watching the rain fall. He seemed so sad.

"I could have killed you when I found you," he said, not turning around.

"I know," Klia replied softly. "You could kill me now."

"But I won't yet." He turned back to her, his face even more pale. His voice sounded slurred. "I won't kill you until I've killed all of the men. Then I will kill the women." Tears were sliding down his cheeks. "So enjoy your life while you can."

"Where are we going?"

Legolas looked down, pursing his lips. He didn't answer.

Klia sighed, shutting her eyes and allowing herself to slip back into sleep.

TBC.  
Okay, not much happened. Here are your responses though:

Freak Goddess of the Crypt: You're right, they are all in trouble. Klia does need major help. She is friggin nuts! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Not much happened in it, but we did get to see what was going on with Leggy and Psycho-woman.

Deana: I hope that you liked this chapter. Once again, no Ro or Estel (they both glare at her). We'll get back to them soon, but not in the next chapter. I think in chapter 14, maybe. 

IwishChan: Yup, Estel is really with Elrohir. It will take him a while to help Legolas though. It's not all up to Estel. He can help with Leggy's recovery, but Legolas really has some decisions that he needs to make if he wants to come back.

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Fanfare You were right! Unfortunately, Haldir is busy being march-warden so I don't think he can stop by for a visit. Elrohir's busy pouting with Estel, so unless you want to hear him whine, LOL. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. 

Ridicully L: Wow, you just gave me another idea (the plot puzzle pieces are shifting)! Perhaps she will. Right now she's stuck with a mad and crazy Elf, though, so she should probably just concentrate on escaping (which WILL happen.

Thanks for your reviews they really are a joy to read.  
-Romen 


	14. Escape

See, no cliff-hanger endings. Here's chapter 14. Hope that you enjoy!  
-Romen  
You know where the responses are too!  
14. Escape

Klia jerked awake. She blinked, trying to clear her blurry eyes, wondering what had disturbed her. She looked up at the sky. A fork of lightning illuminated the night the velvety darkness. Shortly after, it was followed by the sound of rolling thunder. The forces of nature must have awoken her.

Her eyes flickered towards Legolas. She expected the elf to be awake, but he was slumped over, breathing deeply. Klia swallowed. Now was her chance. She could get up and take off on the horse without Legolas even knowing it.

The rain had lessened a little bit. She might be able to make it without causing any injuries to the gelding. She glanced at Legolas again. He was still sleeping.

Klia pushed herself up with her ankles, quietly pulling her knife out from her sleeve. She crawled forward, trying to make as little noise as possible. Legolas slept on, expressions flashing over his face as he dreamed. She slipped past without waking him. She stopped at the edge of the shelter for a moment, and then ran off.

She hadn't gone two feet when she felt Legolas tackle her. She screamed, trying to push him off of her. Mud was choking her as it was shoved into her nostrils.

"I told you not to run," he grunted as he fought to keep her down. He seemed very weak. He pushed down on her again. They rolled over. Klia was now on top. He shoved her to the left, her chest pressing against his. Her wrists screamed in agony.

Legolas suddenly cried out. Klia could feel a warm liquid pour onto her hand, and it certainly wasn't the rain. She looked down and gasped in horror. Her knife had gone into Legolas's arm!

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, feeling tears slide down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to...You wouldn't let me go!" Her body wracked with sobs. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Legolas's hands reached up towards Klia. For a moment, she thought that he was going to embrace her, but then she realized that he was reaching for her throat. He was going to choke her!

Klia stood and ran for the gelding, untying his reins. She put her foot in the stirrups and mounted the horse, not glancing back at the elf that she left lying on the ground, bleeding to death.

Legolas stared up at the sky. It was slowly starting to turn to dawn. The rain still came down in sheets. He shut his eyes, waiting for death to take him.

Death was something that he could never have imagined for himself in the past. Now, it seemed as if he welcomed it, praying for it to take him as quickly as possible. He was in incredible pain. He couldn't take it any longer.

He glanced down at his arm. He had pulled out the knife and wrapped a cloth that he had ripped from his tunic tightly around it, hoping to stem the blood flow for a time.

A nudge at his side made him turn. He could see two large dark eyes looking down at him. He sighed.

"Varda, leave me," he said weakly. "Please, I just want to die."

Varda nudged him again. He cried out as he felt the wound slide. "All right. Hold on. You'll have to kneel down if you want me to get on you."

The mare knelt down, nearly falling on top of Legolas. He crawled onto her back, wrapping his unwounded arm around her neck. He felt Varda lift herself up wearily, and they began to go off at a trot. Legolas vaguely remembered that Varda was wounded. He put his face into her mane and breathed deeply, trying to forget where he was and pretend that it was all a dream.

They walked for what seemed like years to Legolas. He wondered if they were really going anywhere. Suddenly, he felt Varda begin to sink towards the ground. He pushed himself up a bit, having gained a bit of energy.

"Varda, come on girl," he crooned. "You can do it."

Varda tried to push herself back up, but failed, falling back down. Legolas felt his eyes sting.

"You can do it, mellon-nin. Come on."

She didn't even try to.

"Get up!" Legolas cried. "Come on! Please." He stood up off of her back and watched her slump over. She was lying on the ground, something that horses just didn't do.

"Please, no...Varda."

He put his hand on her thigh. She was dying, and it was all because of him.

"I've killed you," he said softly, no longer trying to keep the tears down. Varda snorted as if to tell him no.

"You know it's true," he whispered, stroking her neck. "I've killed you. And I..." He paused, sobbing.

Varda groaned. She was in pain. Legolas put his face once again in her mane.

"Varda, you can fight it. I know that you can! Please, girl, try..."

He sat back up, staring at those dark eyes. "If you hadn't followed me, you would still be alive. You were foolish."

Varda blinked.

"After all of the things I've done to you, all of the things I've said, you still returned to me." He shook his head, his voice bitter. "I didn't deserve it. I still don't. You've sacrificed yourself for...for someone like me."

Varda nudged his hand. He didn't move.

"Why did you do it? Why, mellon-nin? Why couldn't you just leave me to die? That was all that I wanted." The tears were stinging his chapped lips. "Now you are going to suffer."

Varda blinked, as if saying, 'You know that you have to do it. Do it, Legolas.'

"No. Varda, I can't."

'Do it, Legolas. You know that you have to.'

Legolas shut his eyes. "Varda, I can't do it. Don't you realize what that would mean?"

'Legolas, would you rather that I suffered?'

Legolas opened his eyes and sobbed. "No." He paused. "Do you really want me to?"

Varda nodded.

The prince sighed, pulling one of his knifes out. He looked at it, watching as the raindrops slid down the blade. "You're...positive?"

Varda nodded again.

Legolas swallowed, bile rising in his throat. He put his hand around the knife and leaned down next to Varda, putting his hand on her heart, feeling it beat.

"Varda, if you can, in this world or the next, please forgive me."

He took a deep breath and pulled his hand away. He longed to shut his eyes again, but knew that he would need his eyesight for this. He put his knife near her heart, his hand poised and ready to thrust it in.

"Until we meet again," he whispered.

He thrust forward. Once he felt it make contact, he shut his eyes, biting down on his lip until he could taste blood. He heard Varda cry out, and then she was still.

TBC...

Deana: You're right, he really has gone far. Look what the poor guy did. (Gives Legolas at pat on the back) Don't worry, mellon-nin, it will all turn out fine in the end... 

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Sorry that it took me a while! (Hangs up the phone) I've just been speaking with Celeborn, and he says that duty in Lothlorien calls. Unfortunately he will not be able to appear, and neither will our favorite March Warden, who is really busy with defending the border and such. Anyhow, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Oh yes; and Elrohir sends thanks for your gift. His whine has almost disappeared!

Ridicully L: ROTF LOL LOL LOL Legolas tied to a stake? ha ha Aragorn pleading for his life! That's great! (Legolas and Estel are not amused, so she hastily becomes serious) Actually, it never entered my mind before. Don't worry; that's not how it will turn out. And Klia will be a big help in Legolas's emotional recovery in the present and later on.  
IwishChan: I hope that Leggy makes the right decisions too. Maybe Varda's death and his injuries will force him to think about the things that he's done.

Freak Goddess of the Crypt: Yes this is rather angsty, isn't it? I hope that you liked this chapter as well. )  
Hannon le for your wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming. 


	15. Redemption

Okay all; here is chapter 15. It really is not very much more upbeat. (Pats Legolas on the back) Don't worry, mellon-nin, everything gets resolved in the end - of the story, not the end of this chapter lol.  
Anyway, I have not forgotten about Elrohir and I have definitely not forgotten about Elladan (who needs two whiney twins? One is enough!). Please r and r and, as always, please enjoy.  
-Romen PSSorry for the slow update. Another one shall cometh!

15. Redemption

Legolas didn't open his eyes. He sat for some time, his hand on the hilt of the knife. The whole world seemed to sit still. He wondered if time was even passing.

His eyelids slowly flickered open. He was staring into the lifeless orbs of Varda. Legolas could feel bile rise in his throat. He pulled the knife out of her chest and started laughing hysterically, even though he didn't think that there was anything mildly funny about the situation. He fell forward and put his hand out to keep himself from falling face first onto Varda's soulless body. Pain shot through his arm.

"So much destruction," he said to himself amidst his laughter and tears. "Because of me." He glanced down at the knife in front of him, lying on the ground, gleaming in the first red glow of dawn. The small raindrops made a light ping as they landed on the blade. The blood began to mix with the puddles around him.

"Of course, I could end it now." He picked up the knife and twirled it around. "I could save...so many."

Legolas stared at it, silent. He once again felt frozen in time.

He had never pondered taking his own life before. Life was a gift granted by the Valar that should not be taken lightly. He had taken it even more seriously after he had met Estel, wondering how the man functioned so normally knowing that someday he would no longer walk this earth. Right now death seemed an even better gift than life. Death meant an end of suffering and consciousness. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I cannot do it," he whispered, glancing at Varda. His vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears. "By taking my own life I would not be put through the suffering that I have brought upon myself." He longed for Varda to make some sort of gesture, some sign of protest or agreement. "But you are dead...like Estel."

Estel. Legolas doubled over as he felt tears begin sliding down his face. He probably hated him. They all probably did. He could just see them, staring at his dead body and smirking. He would deserve every foul look or sentiment. He had almost killed Elrohir, and he had probably killed Elladan. Elrohir was the only Elrondion left.

And his father...What would Thranduil think? Had he brought his father even more grief? He had already lost his wife, and now he would lose his only son. "Probably not." After he learned of what Legolas had done, he might be glad that he was no longer among them. He couldn't have such a rogue running around Mirkwood, endangering them all. Legolas would not be missed anywhere.

Legolas felt his head grow heavy. He fell forward, landing on Varda. Little specks of light appeared before his eyes. He groaned, closing his fist around her mane and staying still. He was in so much pain...

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking Varda with his finger. "It will not be long."

Estel looked around, frowning. He felt restless, like something was happening. He looked at Elrohir. The youngest twin had his head cocked to the side as if he were listening to something that only he could hear.

"What's wrong?" Estel asked, standing.

Elrohir's eyebrows drew together. "I feel something."

Estel nodded. "I feel it too."

"You do?" Elrohir looked worried.

"Yes." Estel knew that it must be serious if even he, a mortal, could sense the energy. He looked around again, as if expecting some foe to come charging at them. "What should we do?"

Ro hesitated. "I think that...we should return home."

Estel didn't reply, but busied himself with gathering their things, all the while feeling a growing sense of dread.

Klia pulled the hood of her cloak down further, shivering in the cool morning air. She gripped the gelding's reins tighter, glancing around nervously. Every small sound made her jump.

"I have no idea where Estel is," she said to gelding, biting her lip. She looked down at the ground, hoping to see some hint of an old path. There wasn't one. She turned around.

Ever since she had escaped on the gelding, all that she could think about was the wounded elf that she had left behind. The vision of him reaching towards her throat haunted her even now. She felt herself flinch as she remembered the look that he had given her. It had been one of hatred and anger, yet also of relief and thanks. It had made her soul freeze.

Klia sighed, wishing that she could forget about him. She had only known him for a few hours and yet she was already worrying about him.

"Gracious," she muttered, digging her heels into the gelding and turning around. "You've grown too soft, Klia!"

It didn't take Klia too long to find Legolas. She rode around for a while before she caught a glimpse of his tunic. Sliding off of the gelding, she ran over, one arm under his back and one on his face. His eyes were open but they looked glazed, as if he really wasn't taking anything in. She could feel a pulse in his neck and hear him draw in weak breaths, the only clues to the fact that he was alive at all. She swallowed, trying to calm her nerves.

"Legolas are you all right?" she heard herself asking, knowing that it was a stupid question. His eyes rolled over to her, and she could hear him utter a soft moan. "I have to get you somewhere that your wounds can be treated."

Klia pursed her lips, trying to think of somewhere they could go. There weren't any villages nearby, and she didn't know any people who lived in the woods. She cursed her own peoples' isolation at the moment, seeing how it hindered her. Looking back down at Legolas, her mouth dropped open.

"I have to take you to Rivendell." Her voice was full of reluctance. It was the last place that she wanted to go at the time. It's not exactly wise to go charging into the land of your enemy. Taking in Legolas once again, though, settled her decision. She had to go to Rivendell. It was the only place close enough. She had already wasted enough time.

Klia gently pulled him up. He leaned against her, his body dead weight. Even though he was very light, Klia was a small woman, and she felt herself lurch to the left. She quickly regained her footing before she fell. All she needed right now was a sprained ankle. She got Legolas onto the gelding and sat behind him, flicking the reins and setting off for the elf kingdom.

Legolas was fighting to stay conscience. When Klia had come to get him, he had longed to somehow tell her to leave him there but did not posses the strength. He knew that he would soon no longer be in this world. It didn't matter what Klia did: her efforts were to no avail.

These were his last thoughts as everything went dark.

Arwen paced back and forth, feeling tense. She kept looking towards the gates as if expecting to see someone. She couldn't imagine what was making her feel this way. Once again she found herself worrying for her brothers. She stopped, standing still and staring out at the horizon. She could see the tiny figure of a horse bearing two riders.

Turning around, Arwen ran towards her father's quarters, shoving past people and muttering apologies.

"Excuse me, sorry, please..."

"Lady Arwen." Erestor cocked one eyebrow higher than the other. "Where are you going to in such haste?"

Arwen paused, taking a deep breath. "Someone is heading for the gates. They were too far away for me to make them out but one is adan and the other an Elf."

Erestor nodded. "I'll alert the sentinels while you-"

Arwen didn't wait for him to finish. She was already running again, heading for her father with even more determination. She burst through the doors and felt her jaw drop.

Elrond was speaking with Thranduil! They turned around to stare at her. Arwen flushed.

"Uh...Forgive me, I did not know of your arrival, Lord Thranduil," she apologized hastily, curtsying slightly. She turned to Elrond. "Adar, two riders are heading for Imladris. I just thought that you should know."

Elrond nodded. "Hannon le, Arwen."

Arwen smiled and shut the door behind her, feeling embarrassed. She resumed her pace and ran down to the gates just as the riders passed through.

"Elrohir!" she cried, running towards them. He slid off of the horse, embracing her. "What are you doing here, tithen gwador?"

Elrohir cleared his throat. "Well...I was delivering the message of Estel's death, but..."

"WHAT!" Arwen and Erestor cried. Arwen felt her head spinning. This couldn't be happening...

"BUT," Elrohir continued, "he's fine. I was bringing him back to Imladris for he is slightly wounded."

"I'm slightly wounded?" A man walked over and leaned on Elrohir. "Why don't you tell them the story about your arm?"

"That is not an issue." Elrohir frowned, looking around. "Is Elladan here?"

Arwen and Erestor both shook their heads. "No," Arwen said. "We thought that he was with you."

Estel grimaced. "Is Legolas here?"

Once again, Arwen shook her head, feeling quite odd. "Why...Why did everyone think that you were dead?"

Elrohir yawned. "That is quite an interesting story, but right now we are both tired and would like some food and rest."

"Ha! You're tired, but I am perfectly fine." Estel smiled smugly.

Elrohir rolled his eyes, shocking them all at being so submissive. "You are right. I am the only one who is tired, but I must have rest if I am to tell you about our young friend."

Arwen glanced at Estel and then back at her brother. "Who do you mean?"

Estel frowned. "It's about Legolas."

TBC...

Deana: Sorry for the slow update! Yes, it was very sad. I was listening to a really sad CD while I wrote it. I almost cried myself. 

IwishChan: Yes, it is now too late for Varda. She's gone, bless her soul. Perhaps Legolas has realized the wrongs of his actions. We can only hope! Crosses her fingers and wishes on a star  
Ridicully L: Well, that's Klia for ya. She's kinda strange. Besides, she knows that elves are good people (usually), and she could tell that something was going with Legolas. I mean, he acted kind of nuts, didn't he?

Freak Goddess of the Crypt: Hey, I'm innocent! I tried to keep Varda alive myself, but Legolas was on a roll. He couldn't be stopped, so I was forced to extremely drastic measures. Pulls down black veil If you would excuse me, I must mourn. Oh yeah, and don't worry; more angst is a must! 

Moonyasha: I hope that this was soon enough. Yes, Legolas has gone a bit...over the edge, has he not? Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well! 

cherryfaerie: Hands over a tissue I hope this helps. It was really hard to kill of Varda; I had grown very fond of her. We can only hope that Legolas has returned! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. )  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: All right enough about everyone's favorite March Warden lol. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It took me so long to update! Unfortunately, the real world sometimes interrupts my writing sighs

Please keep the reviews coming, I love to read them. 


	16. Legolas

I promised a quick update; sorry that it's taken me a while! Still, despite all hurtles, I have chapter 16 here for you.

Please keep up with the reviews, they're great.

Romen

16. Legolas

"What about him?" Elrond asked, followed by Thranduil. Arwen was surprised that Elrohir and Estel looked down their shoes guiltily. Elrohir cleared his throat, obviously thinking that since he was older he was the one who should do the explaining.

"He's not injured, is he?" Thranduil asked quickly.

"Uh..." Elrohir looked around. "Maybe we should all sit down for this conversation. Estel is weak." Elrohir gave him a small nudge with his elbow.

"I am very exhausted," Estel admitted, and Arwen thought that it didn't seem too far from the truth.

"I will go prepare some tea," Arwen said, trying to seem upbeat. The mood didn't lighten any.

In a few minutes they were all sitting in a parlor, sipping tea and silent. When Estel and Elrohir had finished, Elrond and Thranduil immediately jumped back onto the subject, barrading them with questions. Elrohir put his hand up in protest.

"Please, wait, I will begin." He took a deep breath and sighed, becoming very interested in the dregs of his empty cup. "Our problems began when we received news that Estel was dead."

"What problems?" Thranduil inquired, just as Elrond asked, "What do you mean, Estel was dead?"

Elrohir sighed. "Well, Ada, Estel was trapped under a burning home in a Wild Man camp during battle and Legolas was very upset. We all were, as you can imagine. Anyway, Legolas went to lie down and Elladan and I went to sleep shortly after. The next thing that I knew, I was being shaken awake by my brother being told that Legolas had decided to take on a whole camp of Wild Men on his own."

Arwen gasped. This was not the Legolas that they all knew.

Before anyone could ask, Elrohir quickly continued. "We went after him to find that he was perfectly capable of killing every single one of them. There were several left by the time that we got there, and they were heading for the woods. Legolas was planning to fell them with his bow, but I tried to stop him. He grabbed his knife and cut my arm."

"You must have done something," Thranduil snapped. "My son would not just do something like that without any reason whatsoever."

"My lord, this was not your son." Elrohir shook his head sadly. "He was different. I fear that he has released the madness within."

Elrond began choking on his tea as Arwen felt her cup drop from her hand. She heard it shatter to pieces on the floor as Thranduil stood.

"This is an outrage!" he cried. "Legolas would not do something like that! This is not my son!"

"Please, sir, I tried to tell you before; this is not Legolas!" Elrohir's face was red. "He was not acting normally. Something has changed in him."

"I hate to interrupt," Estel said, causing them to all fall silent, "but what is the madness within?"

Elrond sighed. "Estel, I had hoped that I would never have to tell you this, but it seems as if now I must."

"This is ridiculous," Thranduil muttered under his breath, glowering at Elrohir, but no one looked at him. They were all staring at Estel and Elrond.

"Elves are born just as humans are," Elrond began. "They are innocent. Just as humans, they have the risk of turning to the darker side of their soul. Unlike humans, who usually make this decision early on in their short lives, Elves may open their hearts to darkness after being exposed to something traumatic. In Legolas's case, your death."

"What would he do?" Estel pressed, feeling slightly naive. "From what Ro has said, it sounds as if he's gone on some kind of killing spree."

"Well, Legolas would behave differently." Elrond paused, as if thinking. "He may have odd moodswings and lose controll over his feelings at times. He may seem obsessive. He would no longer be kind or care about people as he used to. The only thing that would matter to him would be the task at hand. Thus, he would treat his friends just like his enemies, no longer able to distinguish them. Elves in this kind of state are very dangerous."

Estel swallowed. "After hearing this, I have to agree with Thranduil. This just doesn't seem like something that Legolas would do."

"Finally, someone with some kind of sense!" Thranduil roared, standing once again. "Thank you, Estel, thank you very much."

"Mellon-nin, we are all worried about Legolas," Elrond began, but Thranduil cut him short.

"I am worried about him, but all of you have gone insane. I think that Estel and I are the only ones with any sanity at all in this room."

Estel, who wasn't too happy about being paired with Thranduil at the moment, cleared his throat but no one was paying him any attention.

"Does anyone know where he is?" Thranduil turned to look at Elrohir. "When was the last time that you saw him?"

"I...The last time that I saw him was that night, but-"

"Aha!" Thranduil clapsed his hands behind his back. "So you really don't even know what he's like now, do you? Just as I..."

"My lords?"

Everyone turned to see Erestor standing in the doorway, looking urgent. "Yes?"

"A human woman has arrived, along with our Elvish prince."

Klia sat on the horse, feeling quite nervous. She clutched Legolas's arm to see if he was still alive. The Elf that had just ran off seemed to recognize him, and she was beginning to wonder if he was someone of great importance. At that moment, a slew of Elves appeared, along with Estel.

"Ion-nin," Thranduil whispered, his hands on Legolas's face.

"We need to get him to the healing houses," Elrond breathed. "Go get a litter." Several servants ran off, obeying him.

"Klia?" Estel asked softly. His family looked at him questioningly. "She is the reason that I still live."

"We thank you, my lady, for the return of Estel and the prince," Elrond said, offering a hand to help her off of the horse.

Klia froze. "Prince?" she squeaked, but the servants had appeared with the litter, and everyone was focusing their attention on getting Legolas off of the horse.

Klia took Elrond's hand. As soon as she was on the ground, he turned to Arwen. "Take her to the guest room where she can relax."

"Adar, I..."

"Go, Arwen."

Arwen sighed. "All right."

As Arwen accompanied Klia to the guest quarters, the others hurried towards the healing houses with Legolas.

Estel looked at his friend worriedly. He was extremely pale and his clothes had both old and fresh bloodstains. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was covered with dirt and mud. It frightened Estel to see his friend in any kind of injured state but this was the worst condition that he had ever seen him in.

The healers laid Legolas gently on a bed and removed his tunic, examining his wounds. "Can you do anything?" Elrohir asked, sounding tearful.

Dolenion, the healer nodded, his brow furrowed. "He needs some stitches on the slash on his waste and the wound on his arm, and we can do that. The rest of the fight lies with Legolas."

As they prepared to start the procedure, Estel was shocked to see that they were being shooed from the room by one of the healers. They all began to shout in protest.

"Legolas is my best friend, and it's my fault-"

"I'm his father!"

"I'm the prince, do you hear me, PRINCE of Imladris and if you think that for one minute-"

"Thranduil can stay," Elrond said wearily, beginning to assist the healers. "My sons, go."

"Ada!"

"Now, Elrohir; you hear what I said."

Elrohir and Estel glanced at each other before obeying their father and leaving the room.

TBC...

Sorry, no responses this time. I'm using someone else's computer and the internet is crazy. Please keep the reviews coming, and hopefully I will be able to respond a different time.

Another thing: I finished planning the rest of the story, and it's gonna be a looong one. Hopefully I will be able to have more frequent updates in the future.


	17. Legolas's Warning

Okay, I'm updating really quickly, right? LOL I couldn't help myself. Again, I did not respond to reviews, and I probably won't for the rest of the week. Still, keep them coming! When I get back to my own computer I'll start responding, kay?

I've always had an appreciation for the power of dreams and the meaning that they have. I hoped that I portrayed it in this chapter.

Please enjoy!

Romen

Disclaimer: Anything familiar I DO NOT own; anything unfamiliar belongs to me.

17. Legolas's Warning

Elrohir and Estel waited outside of the healing room, saying nothing. They sat for hours before Estel felt himself slump down as Elrohir leaned back in his chair and put his feet up. They remained in those positions for quite some time longer before both fell asleep.

Estel dreamt that he was racing his brothers and Legolas. Legolas, who was the fastest, was ahead far ahead of them. They were supposed to stop at a large oak tree that they weren't too far away from, but Legolas continued running past it, gaining speed as he went.

'Legolas, stop!' Elladan cried, gripping the tree and panting. 'You've already beaten us, mellon-nin.'

Legolas just turned around and smirked before continuing his run. The three brothers glanced at each other before taking off after him, wondering if he were trying to play some kind of joke.

'He is acting so odd,' Estel heard Elrohir say. 'He is not the same anymore.'

Estel and Elladan continued running as Elrohir lagged behind, suddenly sinking to his knees and catching his breath.

'Will you not go on?' Elladan asked.

Elrohir shook his head. 'It is pointless. He is too fast for us anyway.'

Shrugging, Elladan ran to catch up with Estel as they followed their friend through the forest. Every so often he would turn around to look at them, laughing or sneering. Estel had to admit that Elrohir had a point; this was not Legolas's usual behavior.

Finally, Elladan bent over, gasping for breath.

'I cannot go on, tithen gwador.' He shook his head. 'Besides, Elrohir was right; he is just too quick. I have never seen him run this fast before.'

Estel frowned. 'We can't stop now! Legolas might get lost or hurt if we let him keep running like this.'

Elladan groaned. 'Estel, if he gets hurt or lost it is his fault. He is in his right mind, you know.'

Estel scowled and turned around, surprised to see that Legolas had stopped, waiting for Estel to begin the chase again. Estel reluctantly continued running, his lungs feeling like they were about to burst.

They were not in the forest anymore. They were on some kind of bluff. Legolas stood at the edge of the cliff, his back to Estel. Estel sighed in relief and ran towards his friend.

'You were very fast, mellon-nin,' Estel wheezed, patting him on the back. 'Let's go home now; I am tired and my brothers have quit racing long ago.'

Legolas shook his head. 'The race is not finished.'

'What do you mean? We are at a cliff!' Estel cried. 'If we go any further, we will fall to our deaths.'

'Life is not the same if you do not race all of the time,' Legolas replied. 'I don't want to go back.'

Estel frowned. 'Come, let us go.'

Legolas smiled sadly. 'I cannot go back. I have to keep racing.'

Sighing, Estel rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. 'All right. Tell me why you can't stop.'

'When I started racing, I found that I went so fast that I could not quit running.' Legolas peeked over the cliff. 'I have to keep racing. But you do not.'

'But how can I not race with you? You are my friend!'

Legolas pursed his lips. 'If you follow me, both of us will die. But if you leave me alone, only I will fall.'

'Isn't there some other way?' Estel could hear the pleading tone in his voice. 'I don't want you to die!'

Legolas's voice sounded hopeless. 'I know that you do not want me to die, and I don't blame you in any way. It is really my fault that I started racing in the first place.'

'But I was the one who proposed we do it! How can you say that it is not my fault?'

'I am sorry, mellon-nin, but I have wasted too much time. I have to keep racing.' Legolas turned and began to run towards the end of the cliff.

'Legolas, no!'

Estel propelled himself forward. The cliff seemed to stretch out even longer before them. Estel wondered when Legolas would finally go over the end. As he pondered this, the world suddenly blurred around him. He could feel himself falling. Legolas suddenly appeared in front of him, also plumetting towards the ground. Estel reached out for him, but Legolas moved away.

'I told you not to follow.'

Estel shut his eyes just as he was about to hit the ground.

"Estel!"

Estel jumped up. Elrohir had a hold of his shoulder. The man rubbed his blurry eyes, looking around. "What is it?" he asked.

"You were having a nightmare," Elrohir said worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Estel nodded, shaking his head softly, trying to get the dream out of his head. "It was just a nightmare. I'll be fine."

Elrohir looked doubtful, but he didn't say anything. As the youngest twin walked back to his chair, Estel pushed himself up and yawned, looking around. The room was dark, informing him that it was nighttime. Everything seemed eerily quiet, and he once again felt the same sense of dread.

"Any news?"

Elrohir looked down and shook his head. "A healer came out to get something. That's what woke me up. Other than that, no, there hasn't been anything."

Estel sighed, running a hand through his hair. His forehead was covered in sweat. He swallowed, still trying to shake off the feeling that the dream had left him with. He was about to go open the door when Elrond stepped out, looking incredibly weary.

"Is he all right?" they both cried at once, rushing towards their father.

Elrond put his hand up, trying to silence them. They shut their mouths and leaned back a little.

"He will be fine," Elrond said slowly. "He is still unconscience, though, and it will take him a while to heal."

"Can we go in?" Estel asked, feeling very awake.

Elrond hesitated. "In the morning. Right now, Thranduil needs to be alone with his son."

"Oh, Adar, can't we go in?" Elrohir begged. "We want..."

Elrond held his hand up again. "You'll get to go in and see him, trust me. Right now he is resting anyway." He looked at both of them. "Besides, I need to check your wounds."

Elrohir and Estel groaned.

TBC...

I know, it was short. Sorry, it gets better in the future. For a while there will be a lot of those healing chapters.

Anyway, even though I'm not responding, please keep reviewing!


	18. Not Your Son

I'M BAAAAACK! And I bring reviews with me. Keep reviewing, I love getting reviews...don't we all?  
Anyway, this chapter isn't very long. The next few are kind of short.  
Please enjoy!  
-Romen

18. Not Your Son

Thranduil sat holding his son's hand. He could feel tears spring into his eyes as he looked at Legolas's limp body. His skin was so pale... It reminded Thranduil of the day that he had lost his wife. Legolas had returned half-dead, in a state that was almost as bad as he was now. Thranduil squeezed the young elf's hand tighter.

"My lord, do you want to rest?" Dolenion, Legolas's assigned healer, usually did his best to try and force the person to sleep, but he knew that Thranduil wouldn't leave Legolas's side anyhow. He just thought that he at least make an attempt to convince the king of Mirkwood to sleep. The first rays of sun were shining through the window, and Thranduil hadn't slept all night.

Just like Dolenion expected, the elven king shook his head. The healer sighed and left the room.

Thranduil looked back down at Legolas's face, surprised to see the young elf's eyes were slowly flickering open. He groaned slightly. Thranduil knelt down next to him, folding Legolas's hand into both of his. "Ion-nin?" he whispered as soon as Legolas was completely awake.

Legolas's eyes roamed around before they made contact with Thranduil's. His face contorted in confusion. "Ada...?"

Thranduil put his hand on Legolas's cheek. "Shh, shh, ion-nin. It's all right. You're safe now."

Legolas grabbed Thranduil's hand and, to the king's surprise, snuggled up to it like he was a small elfling, sighing in contentment. "Ada," he said after a while, "are we at home?"

Thranduil was once again surprised at Legolas's childish actions. It made him miss the company of a young one. "No, ion-nin; we are in Imladris."

"Oh." Legolas yawned. "I want to go back to Mirkwood."

Thranduil frowned. "We cannot do that now; you are wounded."

Legolas squeezed his father's hand a bit tighter. "I had a horrible dream. Estel died, and I killed Varda. I was going to die too." He paused. "I am glad that I am awake now."

Thranduil stroked his son's hair. "Yes, you are awake now. It is all over."

Legolas lifted his head, letting go of Thranduil's hand. "But Estel is dead, isn't he, Ada? And so is Varda."

Thranduil didn't answer for a while. He stared at Legolas. "Estel is not dead."

Tears welled up in Legolas's eyes. "Yes, he is dead. Please do not lie to me, Adar." Legolas looked down at his hands. "I remember that night..." He looked back up at Thranduil, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I wanted to die, but that adan-woman took me back here, didn't she? She just wouldn't leave me alone."

Thranduil was at a loss for words. "Legolas, why do you want to die? I do not understand. You are safe now."

"Because of what I've done." Legolas hung his head. "I have killed Varda, and I killed Elladan."

Thranduil held his breath. "What do you mean, you've killed Elladan?"

"I shot him." Legolas shut his eyes. "I deserved to die before I did more destruction."

Thranduil tried to embrace his son but Legolas pulled away. "Stay away from me! I will just end up hurting you too!"

"Legolas, please tell me what the matter is." Thranduil searched his son's face. "I don't understand what is wrong."

Legolas was rocking himself back and forth. "You told me not to, the whole time, even after I did it, you told me not to. But I did it anyway."

"Please, Legolas, ion-nin..."

"I am not your son!" Legolas shrieked his voice cutting through the air like a knife. "Just...Just stay away from me."

Thranduil remained silent as he watched Legolas crumple, sobbing and rocking himself back and forth. It was the hardest thing that he had ever done. He wrapped his arms around Legolas, trying to offer his son some comfort, but to no avail. Legolas allowed him the embrace but he did not accept the warmth that was being given. Thranduil felt a lump form in his throat, but he did not want to upset his son even more by weeping in front of him.

When Legolas had cried himself out, he remained in the same position. For quite some time his body was tense, but Thranduil slowly felt him relax. He glanced down at Legolas's face. He had fallen asleep. Sighing, he helped him lay back down before sitting back down in the chair and staring at the strange elf that was not his son.

TBC...

Freak Goddess of the Crypt: I hope I updated soon enough. I'm glad that you liked it, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. 

Deana: LOL Sorry that you didn't get to see the reaction yet. I hope that you liked this chapter!

Moonyasha: Ha ha. Yes, long stories can be enjoyable. I hope that this was soon enough!

IwishChan: Perhaps. We can only hope, right? I would like to see Legolas better. We all would! Anyway, I hope that you liked this. :)

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: LOL Thanks. I hope that you liked this too.

Hawk Willowwalker: I suppose that you are speaking from experience on the latter advice LOL. Don't worry, I won't kill off any more horses. It was really hard for me to do so for Varda; I had grown very fond of her. She was cool. I almost cried, actually. I'm glad that you like this! As for your last question, chapter 18! lolololol. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Slayer3: heheheh. I hope that you liked this chapter.

Please keep up with the reviews; luvemluvemluvem! 


	19. Estel

I'm updating again. I hope that whoever celebrates Easter had a great time, and I hope that everyone had a wonderful first day of spring!

Thank you for the reviews; please keep them coming, I enjoy them so much!

And, as always, EnJoY!

Romen

PSAgain, I apologize for the length. TT

19. Estel

"Ada, I'm fine," Elrohir complained, flinching as his father continued to observe the wound. "Can't we go see Legolas now?"

Elrond frowned. "Yes, neth pen, after you finish your studying."

Estel snorted, earning him a glare from the youngest twin. The adan shrugged.

"All right, you can go in now. But first make sure that Thranduil and Legolas are not talking. I don't want you to interrupt any conversation that they are having, do you hear me? Thranduil was very worried about his son's well-being and you do not need to make matters worse by barging in there and creating a scene."

Now it was Estel's turn to frown. "What do you mean, 'make matters worse'?"

Elrond turned to face his adopted son. "Your brother is right; Legolas has changed. I could sense something different in him already. When Thranduil realizes this it will be a rude awakening. I don't want you to make it harder for either of them."

Elrohir smiled innocently. "What do you think we would do to make matters worse?"

"I'm sure that you'll find some way to do it despite my best efforts," Elrond grumbled, putting one hand to his forehead. "I'm going to go rest. You two behave yourselves."

Estel waited until Elrond disappeared down the hallway before leaning forward and whispering, "Do you think that he's back to normal?"

Elrohir shrugged. Being back at Imladris was already making him forget about their current problems. "I don't know; I've never actually met anyone who released the other side."

The two stood up and walked to the door slowly, putting their ears to it to hear if anything was going on. It seemed silent. Elrohir gently turned the doorknob and peeked through. Estel leaned over him and observed the scene.

Thranduil was sleeping in a chair, and he couldn't see what Legolas was doing because of the restraints of the small crack. Elrohir pushed the door the rest of the way open and they quietly stepped in.

Legolas was facing the wall, surrounded by pillows. Elrohir frowned. "This certainly wasn't what I expected."

"I know." Estel paused. "It's...strange."

Elrohir plopped down next to Thranduil, grabbing a grape off of the table and popping it into his mouth. "You know, Legolas is probably back to normal now. Being..."

"Evil?" Estel offered.

"Yes, hannon le, being evil just isn't part of his nature. He's probably over it now..."

Legolas rolled over and moaned. Elrohir closed his mouth, not wishing to wake their friend. They watched Legolas toss and turn for a moment before he sunk back into the pillows, sighing. Estel felt his heart wrench. He knew how much Legolas hated being 'an invalid', and this time, it was his fault. Legolas wouldn't be in this state if he hadn't stayed in the Wild Men's village for so long. As if sensing what his brother was thinking, Elrohir spoke up.

"It's not your fault, gwador," he whispered. "You didn't even know what was going on at the time!"

"That's the problem," Estel snapped. "I was so busy lying around that I couldn't come and help my friend."

"Estel..."

"What would you have done?" For some reason, Estel found himself angry at his older brother. "What would you have done in my situation?"

Elrohir paused. "I...I would have known something was wrong, but that's only because of..."

"Because of your Elven abilities," Estel said for him dryly, rolling his eyes. "I should have known something was wrong too. Even we mortals know when our friends are in trouble. Just because I'm mortal doesn't mean that I'm stupid."

Elrohir remained silent, a look similar to Elrond's when he was slightly annoyed on his face. "Estel, I'm not criticizing you because you're mortal. Don't turn it around to make it look I am."

Estel scowled even though that he knew that the youngest twin was right. He looked back down at Legolas. "I'm sorry, Ro. It's not your fault."

Ro tossed him an apple. "Don't worry, I'm not angry. Here, you should eat something."

Estel accepted the food gratefully. They sat for a while, eating in silence. Estel longed for Legolas to wake so that he could speak with him. Staring at his pale, still face made Estel fill like he was staring at his lifeless body that was about to be put in a tomb. Sighing, he stood, walking over to a window and looking out of it.

"Where's Elladan?" he asked, not directing his words to particularly anyone.

Elrohir shrugged. "I don't know."

"You know," Estel began slowly, "this reminds me of the time that Legolas and I found you lost in the forest."

"You mean when you were five?"

Estel nodded. "Yeah, it does."

Elrohir had an odd expression on his face. His eyes were scrunched up and his cheeks were growing red. Estel frowned. "What's so funny?"

That did it. Elrohir doubled over, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his cheeks. "What's so funny?" Estel repeated, feeling his face flush.

"My brother," Elrohir gasped, "it was YOU who were lost!"

Estel paused. "I don't remember it that way."

"Of course you wouldn't! Legolas was so afraid of upsetting you that he lied and said that Elladan and I were lost and that you were going to find us. I remember how you trotted up to us..."

"I didn't trot," Estel snapped.

"Oh, trust me, you trotted. I'll never forget it! You trotted right up to me and said, 'Don't ever run off like that again! You left me and Legolas alone with a sprayed ankle.'"

"Huh?"

"Yes, Estel, with a SPRAYED ankle. I suppose that you didn't know it was _sprained_ at the time."

Even though Estel had to admit that this was mildly funny, it was hurting his pride. He walked over to Elrohir and smacked him in the back of the head.

"OW!"

The sound made Legolas lift his head. Estel and Elrohir immediately grew quiet, watching as Legolas slowly awoke. The two brothers glanced at each nervously.

Legolas turned to face them, taking in their strange position: Estel, with his hand covering Elrohir's mouth, and Elrohir grabbing adan's elbows. Legolas's eyes grew wide.

"Estel?"

TBC...

Deana: Thranduil hasn't seen Elladan back at Imladris though, so he really couldn't verify if he was alive or not lol. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: I know, I don't like them being short either. They should get longer after a while, but for now they're kinda short. Anyway, I hope you liked this one!

IwishChan: Poor Legolas is right! The foeg edhel has had a hard time. And now we can only hope that Elladan shows up soon...

Freak Goddess of the Crypt: I'm glad that you liked it! I hope that you like this one too. Sighs at short length

Slayer3: Here. Hands over a tissue I hope that this helps. Yes, ole' Leggy is going through quite a hard time. :( We can only hope that he gets better soon! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Faerlas: I'm glad that you like it. This has been an enjoyable one for me to write. I hope that you liked this chapter as well!

Please, keep up with the reviews; luvemluvemluvem!


	20. Forgot to give it a title lol

Okay, here's a new chapter. I wanted to update earlier but, once again, I wasn't using my own computer.

I am now excepting anonymous reviews. Please keep reviewing; I love reviews!

And, as always, enjoy.

Romen

20.

Arwen glanced back at the woman that she was leaving the room alone. She felt a bit sorry about her rude behavior earlier. It had appeared as if she did not want to accompany Klia to the guestroom because she was a Wild Woman, but in truth, it had been because she had wanted to go with her brothers. She hated being sent away just because she was 'the woman'. It had happened before. Still, it had been no reason for her to act pout. She turned back around and smiled softly.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I am here," she began. "I also must thank you for treating my brother's wounds while he was away, and for bringing our friend back. We are forever in your debt."

"Oh, really, it was nothing," Klia replied, tugging on the end of her sleeve. 'I only almost got killed!' She looked around. "Your friend...is there something wrong with him?"

Arwen paused, wondering if she should tell her. Would there really be any point? Even Estel, who had lived among the elves for almost his whole life, had not understood the madness within. Klia probably wouldn't either, especially if this was her first contact with Elves. Arwen hesitated.

"Yes," she decided. "He will be fine though, it will just take a large amount of healing." 'I hope.'

Klia nodded. "Yes...He did not seem like the rest of you." She paused, as if reluctant to tell Arwen something. "I didn't just find him; he took me prisoner."

Arwen drew her eyebrows down in concern. "He took you prisoner?"

"He threatened to kill me, if I escaped." Klia stopped abruptly. "I believe that I should rest now."

Arwen nodded concernedly, shutting the door behind her and feeling disturbed.

"Estel?"

Estel felt Elrohir release his grip on his arms as the man removed his hand from the youngest twin's mouth. "How are you feeling, mellon-nin?" he asked, crouching next to Legolas's bed and followed by Elrohir, who was biting his lip.

Legolas's eyes filled with tears. "Are you in pain?" Elrohir asked quickly, hurriedly beginning to rummage through a package of herbs.

"This is a dream," Legolas whispered. "This is only a dream. You are really dead."

Estel grabbed his friend's shoulder. "I am really here, do you see? You're not having a dream!"

Legolas sat for a moment in silence, his eyes growing ever wider as he took everything in. He suddenly shot up and made a poor attempt to get out of bed. He grabbed his arm and grimaced as Estel gently pushed him back down.

"Calm down! It's all right; I'll be here." He observed Legolas's arm. "Besides, you don't want to tear the stitches."

"I'm fine," Legolas said through clenched teeth, shutting his eyes. Estel sighed as Elrohir rushed over with a cup of steaming liquid.

"Here, drink this," Elrohir commanded. "It will help with the pain."

Legolas reluctantly took the cup from what he believed to be Elrond's only son left on Arda but he still listened to him. When he was finished, he handed the cup to Estel and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and yawning.

Estel heard Thranduil stir behind them. The king stood, looking down at his son and frowning. Legolas slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Quel amrun, Ada."

"Quel amrun, ion-nin." He looked at Elrohir. "I am going to speak with your father. Please, will you stay with him?"

Estel wondered why Thranduil sounded so nervous. "Of course we'll stay with him! You'd have to drag us away if you'd think that we'd leave."

Thranduil smiled gratefully and left the room without saying another word. Legolas looked back and forth between Estel and Elrohir.

"What happened?" he asked, his head relaxing back on the pillows. "I thought that you were dead."

"It's a long story, involving Wild Men and burning houses," Estel replied. "Everything is all right now. You don't need to be afraid of anything."

Legolas yawned again, pulling some of the blanket and securing it under his chin. "Yes, everything is fine now." He paused. "Except for Varda..."

His eyes once again welled up with tears. Estel found himself being attacked by another pang of guilt. "What about Varda?"

"I had to do it, Estel. She was in pain!" Legolas sounded as if he were pleading for mercy. "She could not go on for much longer anyhow. She wanted me to do it."

"Legolas," Elrohir began, biting his lip, "what have you done?"

"I killed her." His words hung in the air. "I killed her with my own knife."

Estel wasn't sure of what to say. This just didn't seem like the Legolas that he knew. But what about what he had said before? He killed her so that she wouldn't have to suffer. Even though Estel knew that he would be just as miserable in Legolas's position, he wanted to find some way to console his friend. Sighing once again he patted him on the back.

"I'm sure that she understands, mellon-nin," he whispered, feeling the elf shake beneath him. "She will forgive you."

Legolas didn't answer. He buried his face in the pillow, ashamed of himself. He was too afraid to tell them about Elladan. He was sure that even now they were finding it hard to be in the same room with them. He would only make matters worse by telling them that he killed their brother. Besides, they would find out soon enough. He was sure that was why his adar was going to speak with Elrond.

Legolas could feel his body relax. His head felt so light. He looked up at Elrohir and Estel, who were staring at him with fairly normal expressions. Legolas had expected them to look shocked or disgusted, or perhaps even both. Maybe they really had forgiven him. He felt a small tear leak out of the corner of his eyes and quickly brushed it away. Any reassurance that they had of his returning sanity would be brushed away if they saw him crying like that. He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling quite content.

"Where is Meg?" he asked them, his voice sounding farther away.

Elrohir laughed. "Meg? Who is that?" He smiled wryly. "Is she an Elf-maiden that you've been courting?"

"No." Legolas felt himself yawn again. He covered his mouth, feeling slightly embarrassed at his obvious fatigue. " She's the woman who brought me back."

Estel crossed his arms. "Legolas, her name is not Meg; it's Klia."

"Huh?" Legolas could remember her saying that she was Meg. "But she told me that was Meg. I know that she did."

Elrohir shrugged. "It's probably nothing. Adar said that you would forget a few things considering your..."

Estel cleared his throat, his eyes wide and shaking his head.

"What?" An expression of realization spread over the youngest twin's face. "Oh, uh, nothing."

Legolas frowned. "What you mean? Go on, say it." Elrohir remained silent, making Legolas's ears pound in rage. "Say it, Elrohir. I know that you want to. All right, if you don't want to do it, then I'll just have to guess, won't I?"

"Legolas," Elrohir began, "dar..."

"Let's see, considering that I'm a murderer, or considering that I'm evil? What about a maniac?"

"Stop it, mellon-nin," Estel muttered. "This isn't funny..."

"This isn't funny." Legolas paused, bursting into hysterical laughter. "This isn't funny."

"Stop it, Legolas, you're scaring me." Elrohir's brow furrowed. "This _isn't_ funny."

"You think that I think all of this is funny?" Legolas shouted, suddenly becoming serious. "You think that I think that some of this is all one big joke?" He sat up, leaning against the headboard weakly. When Estel tried to make him lay down, he pushed him away. "Stop it! Stop it! None of you understand what's even going on, do you? You think that you know everything about me, don't you?" Legolas was close to tears. "You don't get any of this. You don't get any of it at all."

Estel stared at the strange elf before him. This wasn't Legolas; it couldn't be. Perhaps it was another elf with the same name...

"Here, you look thirsty." Elrohir put a cup to Legolas's lips and began tipped it up high. Legolas started choking, though he managed swallowed most of it. He sat for a few minutes before putting his hand to his forehead and groaned. Elrohir heaved a sigh and helped their friend lie down, pulling the blanket over his shoulders.

"Rest, mellon-nin," he whispered. "You're tired."

"All...all r-right..."

Legolas's head sunk into the pillows, his eyes half-closed and glazed over. Estel looked up at his brother.

"You gave him sleeping herbs."

Elrohir looked at Legolas for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "He needed to rest. He was upset."

Estel watched Legolas sleep, his chest rising and falling. Only when he slept did he look peaceful. Estel faintly wondered what he dreamt about. Legolas never talked about his dreams unless they truly disturbed him.

The sound of the door opening made them turn. Dolenion stood in the frame, looking nervous.

"Lord Elrond calls for your presence."

TBC...

Oooh...Legolas's elatedness didn't last for very long, did it? Anyway, here are the responses:

Deana: I hope that you liked this chapter. I didn't end with as much of a cliffy lol.

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: LOL I liked that part a lot too. I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the last!

From: Slayer3: Uh...He's okay 'physically' (pretty much) right? Doesn't that promise more of his returning sanity? Doesn't it mean there's HOPE? (Hands over a box of kleenex) I hope that you liked this chapter too.

Moonyasha: LOL I hope that I updated soon enough, and that you liked this one just as much!

Faerlas: I hope that you liked this chapter! It was a little crazy...

IwishChan: Where is Elladan, actually? He hasn't been around for a while. And true, you cannot blame Tithen Estel for saying that. I hope that you liked this chapter and getting to see Leggy's reaction to Estel!

Freak Goddess of the Crypt: LOL I hope that this length was good, and I hope that you liked it.

Viresse: I hope that I updated soon enough! I don't know about everything turning good, Murphy's Law REALLLLY applies to these poor unfortunate souls (cackles an Ursula cackle). And where is Elladan? He needs to get back to Imladris! Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter as well.

Please keep reviewing; I love reviews!


	21. Banned

Sorry about the last chapter; I know that it wasn't very interesting, but it just had to be done. Things will get more interesting soon; Estel promises!

Estel: What?

Shh, just go along with. Anyway, again, thanks for the reviews. I love reading them, keep them coming. The responses are no where to be found...just kidding. They're at the end of the page.

Romen

That wasn't much of an a/n, but I'm still a little teary-eyed from "Titanic" and "Lost". Plus, this was an awkward chapter for me to write.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own something, there would be no Tom Bombadil. (Hehe just kidding) Have not owned, will not own, and do not own. I do own Dolenion and all of the other original (or unfamiliar) characters.

21. Banned

"But we were told to stay here," Elrohir protested, perplexed. "King Thranduil _commanded_ us to!"

Dolenion shook his head. "Well, King Thranduil also asks that you join them for a small talk."

"We'll go," Estel quickly said, before Elrohir could interrupt. "But someone really should stay with Legolas. It wouldn't be good for him to wake up alone."

"I'll stay here with him," Dolenion replied, standing out of the doorway so that they could pass through. Estel and Elrohir did so, the latter regarding the healer coldly.

"Can you believe them?" Elrohir said the moment the door shut. "You'd think that they wouldn't want us to have any time alone with our friend!"

"Perhaps that is best."

Elrohir looked incredulous. "Huh? What do you mean, 'perhaps that is best'?"

"Well..." Estel hesitated, searching for the right words. "Legolas seemed a little...tempermental."

Elrohir shrugged it off. "He's been through a lot. Besides, it could be a combination of the pain killer and exhaustion. Wounded people aren't in the best of moods, either, I might add."

"I suppose you're right." Still, deep down, Estel doubted his own words. Legolas had never acted this strange while recovering from wounds. Was he angry at Aragorn? Did he blame the ranger for his situation? Estel barely stopped himself from heaving a sigh as they stopped outside of the library.

Elrohir opened the door, halting abruptly at the look on Elrond and Thranduil's stony faces.

"Please, sit." Elrond gestured towards two empty chairs.

Glancing at each other, the two did so, looking and back and forth between the two elves' faces, waiting in silence for them to begin. Elrond took a deep breath.

"Thranduil and I have just been speaking to each other about Legolas," he said painstakingly slow.

"I thought you said that he would heal!" Elrohir's eyes were wide.

"He will, ion-nin, he will." Elrond's brow furrowed. "However, during this process, we believe that it would be best if you refrained from visiting your friend."

"What!" Estel and Elrohir cried.

Theadan could hardly believe his ears. "Why not?"

Elrond hesitated. "Legolas has been through a lot recently, and in order to not put any mental strain on him, we think that it would be best if he spent some time alone."

"'Some time alone'?" Elrohir repeated, his lip curling. "He has spent some time alone! Now he needs to spend some time in other people's company."

Elrond shook his head. "I'm sorry, my sons, but this is what we believe is best."

"What does Legolas think?" Elrohir snapped, glaring at both of them. "Have you spoken to him yet of this?"

"I am sure Legolas would agree with us," Thranduil answered calmly, eying the youngest twin warily. "Anyway, after he has healed enough to travel, we are returning to Mirkwood."

"So we won't get to spend any time with him at all, will we?" Elrohir's face was red. "We cannot even speak with him or even be in the same room with him, and as soon as he is healed, he's leaving!"

"Elrohir"-

"I will not be silenced! You haven't even asked how Estel and I feel about this, have you? We care about Legolas just as much as the both of you and you haven't even asked us what we think! Well, Estel and I won't stand for this, will we, gwador? Will we?"

Silence.

"Gwador?"

Estel cleared his throat, suddenly very interested in the inlaid tile pattern on the floor. "Actually, Ro, I think that they have a point."

Elrohir lost his voice for a moment. "W-what?"

"Legolas didn't seem to appreciate our company," Estel continued, still not looking up. "It might be best if we spent some time away from him."

Elrohir was speechless. Was Estel actually _agreeing_ with them? "This is insane," he muttered. "This is just absolutely insane! We can't isolate Legolas from the rest of the world! You know how he hates being stuck indoors as it is. Now he'll really feel like a caged animal."

Thranduil and Elrond glanced at each other, sharing a look.

"Elrohir, Legolas has some things that he needs to sort out." Elrond folded his hands in his lap. "Being around his friends may make this distracting."

"We wouldn't be distracting!" In fact, how could they distract Legolas from thinking? He'd been asleep most of the time that they had spent with him that day. "We could give him the emotional support that he needs."

Elrond shook his head. "No, Elrohir."

"But-"

"No."

Elrohir scowled, turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him. Estel followed, nodding in respect before he left.

Elrond sighed. "That went well."

"It went better than I thought it would." Thranduil stood and went to the window, looking out at the cloudy sky. It seemed as if it were going to rain again. "I hate having to tell such loyal friends that they will never see my son again."

Elrond frowned. "Perhaps not forever."

"Perhaps not forever, yet probably." Thranduil paused. "Legolas is not the same anymore. I am afraid that he never will be. They do not know him now."

"He may recover."

"Perhaps, maybe, might, may." Thranduil crossed his arms. "No, never. He does not want any friends." He turned around. "He does not think that he deserves them." Thranduil sat back down, staring off into space. "That was not the only reason that I made this decision. It was also because of what he said about Elladan."

Elrond nodded. "That was altogether strange. I can still feel Elladan's prescence; I know that he walks this earth."

"Legolas really thinks he killed him." Thranduil leaned back. "I didn't think that Elrohir and Estel would be able to see him in a state like this. He doesn't even know what he has done and what he hasn't done."

Once again, Elrond nodded. "We have made the right decision."

Yet he was doubtful.

"Elrohir!"

Elrohir didn't turn around. He kept heading through the halls, pretending that he hadn't heard hisyounger brother. When Estel finally caught up with him, he didn't turn around. He was trying to pretend that he hadn't seen him, but theadan knew better.

"Don't blame me for all of our problems," he said, sounding short of breath.

"I'm not blaming you for all of our problems." Elrohir turned around to face. "Thanks for standing up for me in there. You were a lot of help."

"Ro..."

"No, really; your assistance was appreciated." Elrohir continued walking. "I'm glad to see that you care about our friend as much as I do. It was really apparent."

Estel froze. "I care about Legolas just as much as you do."

"Well you certainly didn't act like it!" Elrohir stopped again, whirling around to look at his adopted brother. "You just stood there and let them say that they were basically cutting him off from the rest of the world!"

"What do you think that they should do, Ro? Legolas isn't the same anymore..."

"He's back! I know that he is." Elrohir took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He hated loosing his cool in front of anyone. "Estel, it's not good for him to be cooped up alone."

"It's too late now." Estel sighed. "They've already told us that we couldn't visit him anymore."

"They didn't exactly say anymore."

TBC...

Okay, here's the responses (dabs at her eyes with a tissue; poor Boone!):

Entis: I'm glad that you're enjoying it. Don't worry, more Leggy angst is on the way!

Slayer3: I know, poor guy. We are so hard on him! I need to write some fluff...hmm...Oh, poor Boone. I can't get my mind off of "Lost"...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Faerlas: Just don't fall off! LOL I hope that this wasn't too crazy either. It was really hard for me to write.

Aragorn the super saiyan: Dude, may I reccomend less caffein in the morning? LOL No, no, I'm just kidding. You're my first flamer. Hmm...I guess the only thing thatI can really say is- don't read it anymore lol. Thanks for your input anyway. :)

IwishChan: Yes, poor little Leggy. I feel so bad for him. Of course, everything will turn out all right in the end, it's just getting there...Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter!

Moonyasha: Hug sent, hugh received! LOL I'm glad your liking it, and I hope that you liked this chapter as well.

Deana: LOL I'm glad that you liked chapter 20. Yes, poor Leggy. I'm seriously considering writing an angst-free one-shot...someday lol. Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter as well.

Please keep up with the reviews; I really enjoy them.


	22. Memories

Thranduil and Elrond are getting annoying, aren't they? Have no fear; Elrohir has a lot of experience and a cunning mind. Everything will work out all right in the end.

Sighs. Okay, I know what you're thinking. You've waited so very long for an update and now you get this short chapter. Don't worry; I'm updating tomorrow. It's my treat!

Please review!

Romen

22. Memories

**_"I like this one, Nana." The small elfling squirmed in her lap as he pointed._**

_**She smiled down at him, plucking the flower gently from the vine and holding it out to his small hand. Just as he reached out to grab it, she pulled back, her soft smile replaced by a stern look.**_

_**"Now, Legolas, this flower has given up its life for you, so you must thank it."**_

**_Legolas nodded hesitantly. "I do not know how to thank a flower because a flower can not talk."_**

**_Naneth laughed. "Speak to it, ion-nin."_**

_**Once again, Legolas was perplexed. "Speak to it?"**_

_**"Yes, just like your Ada thanks the animals on the hunt."**_

_**"Oh." Legolas looked at the flower, frowning. "But...animals have ears, and flowers have none."**_

**_Naneth laughed. "Then just think it! It will hear you."_**

_**Legolas sighed, wishing that she would just hand it to him. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,' he thought to himself, feeling the flower didn't know what he was saying.**_

_**"Have you thanked it?"**_

**_Legolas nodded, and watched as his Naneth set it gently down in his hand. He fingered the petals. They were so soft. He imagined that clouds felt a lot like this. He looked up at the sky, wishing that he was tall enough to reach one._**

_**"Naneth?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Is Ada tall enough to touch a cloud?"**_

_**Naneth laughed, pulling a strand of hair that had fallen out of his braids and placing it behind his ears. "No, tithen pen, not even your ada is tall enough to reach up and touch a cloud."**_

_**"Oh. What if he held me up, too?"**_

_**"Not even then. The sky is very far away. You cannot even reach it from the very tallest tree."**_

_**Legolas sighed. "Not even from the very tallest mountain?"**_

_**She shook her head. "No. You cannot reach the sky from Arda."**_

**_Legolas looked back down at the flower, admiring the colors. "Is the flower dead now, Naneth?"_**

**_She hesitated. Legolas looked up at her face, wondering what she was thinking about. "Is it, Nana?"_**

_**She wrapped her arms around him a little tighter. "Yes."**_

**_"That is not good," Legolas replied, glancing down at one of the petals, not really understanding what death meant in the first place. "Is it my fault?"_**

_**Once again, it took her a while to answer. Legolas looked up at her, staring into her soft green eyes.**_

_**"It is not your fault," she finally whispered, stroking his cheek with her finger. "It would have died anyway."**_

_**"It would have died?" He glanced at it warily, feeling betrayed. "But...it is so beautiful!"**_

_**"Everything must die eventually."**_

_**Legolas sat up and grabbed her arm as if to make sure that she was still there, his eyes wide with fear. "But...you are not going to die?"**_

_**Naneth laughed. "I will not die! We cannot die; we are Elves. We will always be here."**_

_**"That is good." He relaxed, allowing himself to become comfortable once more. "I am glad that you will always be here, but I don't understand why this flower will not. It is in my hand right now."**_

_**"It is in your hand right now, but it will someday grow old. It will not be beautiful anymore, and the petals will curl up, their colors fade. It will melt away into dust."**_

_**Legolas shivered. "That sounds scary."**_

_**Naneth kissed him on the hand. "It does sound scary, but the flower is happy because it made you feel good. It did not mind giving up its life for you because you thanked it."**_

_**"I'm glad that it's happy." He leaned back, yawning. The sound of his mother's voice surrounded him. He glanced up at the clouds. Could he really reach up and touch one?**_

_**"Maybe...I'll try," he whispered. "Maybe later..." He cuddled closer to his mother. "I love you, Nana."**_

_**"I love you too, ion-nin."**_

"Legolas."

Legolas groaned, rolling over and pulling a pillow over his head. Someone had woken him up. "Go away," he grumbled, trying to block out noise as he attempted to return to the only memory of his mother that he had. Well, there was one other...

He shuddered just thinking about it.

"It's me, Elrohir."

Sighing, Legolas rolled over and glared at Estel and Elrohir. "Well?"

"Did your father tell you about his decision?"

Legolas rubbed his eyes, his head feeling unusually heavy. "No, he didn't tell me about any decision."

"We aren't allowed to speak with you anymore."

Legolas let his head fall back down on his pillow, shutting his eyes. He had such a terrible headache... "What?"

"We aren't supposed to speak with you anymore," Elrohir repeated, this time a bit loudly. "Did you know about this?"

"No, I didn't." Legolas felt a lump form in his throat.

So, everyone really did think that he was dangerous. They thought that he was just an animal. 'You are an animal, remember?' He observed Estel's face. The adan refused to even look at him.

"We think that if you spoke to your father then maybe they would change their minds." Elrohir's brow furrowed. He flinched slightly as Legolas looked at him, making the elf feel even worse.

"I...I don't know." Legolas's worse hung in the air. "It probably will not make much of a difference."

"Isn't it even worth a try?" Elrohir pressed, sounding slightly irritated. "Isn't it worth even a slight attempt?"

Legolas sighed, the room coming in and out of focus. "I don't know. I need to..."

He hadn't even finished before he'd fallen back asleep.

TBC...

Okay, look forward to another update tomorrow!

I'm rushed, so I can't respond to reviews, but that doesn't mean that I don't want any. Keep them coming!


	23. Elladan

Not a lot happened in the last chapter, but I really liked Legolas's little dream there. It was a lot of fun to write.

Okay, I promised for an update today, and VOILLA! here it is. Please review.

Romen

23. Elladan

Elrohir frowned as he watched Legolas lean his head back on the pillow, his chest rising and falling with the rhythm of sleep. Something didn't seem right. As he was thinking this, he realized what was wrong.

Legolas's eyes slipped shut.

"ADAR!"

Legolas moaned, opening his eyes and glancing at Elrohir weakly. Hadn't he gone through enough already?

'You put yourself through all of it,' he reminded himself. 'All of this is your fault. You deserve every single bit of it. After all, you killed Elladan.'

The prince swallowed. No wonder Estel wouldn't look at him; he'd killed his brother. Legolas should just be grateful that he'd even stand in the same room.

"What is it?" Estel asked, looking back down at Legolas worriedly.

"Please," Legolas began, but Elrohir silenced him, frantic.

"You just need to rest!" he cried. "Lay back down. You don't want to do anything too strenuous!"

Dolenion came through the door, surprised to see Elrohir and Estel there. "My lords, you aren't supposed to be-"

"Legolas was sleeping with his eyes closed!" Elrohir's own were wide. "There's something else wrong with him."

"I'm fine," Legolas muttered, massaging his temples. "I just need sleep."

They all stared at him, frozen. They reminded Legolas of rabbits when a fox passes by, motionless until they are sure of their own safety.

"I'm fine," he repeated, putting his hand down and doing his best to look like he was all right. "I-"

Before he could finish, Elrond and Thranduil entered, breathless.

"What's wrong?" Elrond asked, eyeing his two sons cryptically.

"Adar, Legolas was sleeping with his eyes closed!" Elrohir pointed at him as if to enforce his point. "I thought you said that he was healing."

Elrond knelt down next to Legolas and felt the young elf's forehead with the back of his hand, frowning. "Estel, Elrohir, step outside."

"I'm not stepping outside," Elrohir stated obstinately. "Neither is Estel. We want to know what's the matter with our friend."

"Step outside. Now."

Estel and Elrohir were surprised at the tone in their father's voice. He had never spoken to them like that. They immediately filed out of the room, saying nothing.

"What do you think is the matter with him?" Estel asked about five minutes later.

Elrohir sighed. "I don't know anymore. Legolas just isn't the same."

They heard the sound of an opening door and turned, relieved to see Elrond stepping towards them. He sat down across from both of his sons and glared at them.

"I told you not to go in there."

Estel felt his jaw tighten. "Adar, we're worried about Legolas."

"Don't you think I am? Don't you think Thranduil is? Don't you think that we all are?" His voice sliced through the air like a knife. "As for why he is sleeping with his eyes closed, I don't know. There isn't a trace of poison in any of his wounds and they aren't infected. It could just be that he's exhausted and is just recuperating. After all, he has gone through something both physically and emotionally wearing. Very few people would have probably survived."

Elrohir chewed on his lip. "Oh. I never...I didn't really think of that...at the moment."

Elrond was silent, observing both Estel and Elrohir. "Prepare for dinner." He rose, not even glancing back in their direction as he walked down the hallway. Estel looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed.

"There is no reason for us to be ashamed," Elrohir said, breaking the silence, though it seemed to Estel that he was saying to more to himself. "We did the right thing. Legolas would have done the same for us."

"I know you're right." Estel ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just tired of not knowing anything that's going on."

"Maybe things will get better when Elladan arrives?" Elrohir suggested, standing. Estel followed his example. "He's usually able to lighten the mood of things."

"Maybe." Estel could hardly even believe that he and Elrohir had started off the day joking and laughing. Now they were somber. The Last Homely house certainly wasn't as cheery as it usually was.

(Space)

As Estel and Elrohir prepared for dinner, Klia sat near the fire in her room, wrapping the soft blanket around her a bit tighter and relaxing in the comfort of her chair. As much as she hated to admit it, this was the way she was meant to live. She wasn't built for those rough, wild things that her people did. She couldn't take that harsh lifestyle. It zapped all of her strength and energy. That was one of the main reasons that she had been 'assigned' to take care of Prea; it was one of the few tasks that she was able to handle, besides healing. This lifestyle, this way of life, was what she had been born for.

Klia felt a pang of guilt as she thought of the small child that she had left behind. She hoped that Fila was taking good care of her, and if not, that someone else had taken her in. She needed to be there to look after the girl. Every minute that she spent away from home was endangering her very life!

Yet Klia couldn't return home without bringing Estel with her. By doing so she would fail her family's task and be dishonored; which meant banishment. She had to somehow convince him to come back with her. Sighing, she laid her head down on the arm as her eyelids began to droop closed...

A knock at the door made Klia scowl. She let the blanket drop from her shoulders as she stood, turning the doorknob and trying to soften her glare she saw that it was Arwen who stood before her.

"You are welcome to join us for the evening meal," the elf-maiden said softly.

How was she supposed to reply to that? Klia nodded curtly. "I'll be there."

Arwen smiled and walked away, leaving Klia standing the doorway awkwardly. She shut the door, wondering what they did around here for dinner. Sighing, she ran a brush through her hair and did her best to prepare.

(Space)

Estel pushed the food around on his plate, not feeling very hungry. The unusual silence was only broken by Elrohir clearing his throat, Arwen sighing, or Klia shifting in her chair. The adan looked up at the woman as she put a small bite of food into her mouth.

She looked like a completely different person when clean. Estel could now tell that she had a golden tint to her hair, which she had pulled loosely into a bun. Her eyes stood out more, and he could tell that they were hazel. However, she seemed extremely nervous, and never looked at anyone unless she was shooting them a sideways glance.

Estel didn't blame her. She was in a kingdom of her people's enemies, the ones who took her friends' and family's lives. He had felt the same way while he had been in their village. It was inevitable.

Still, he wondered how long that she would be here. Mortals just didn't 'show-up' at Rivendell and become permanent dwellers. He knew what Klia had been doing on her way here, and he knew that she wouldn't leave until she got what she needed. He glanced back up at her, surprised to see that she was staring straight at him. She didn't look away. She held his gaze.

_Estel._

Estel blinked, looking around. Had someone said his name? When he saw that no one looked up or said anything, he returned to shoving pieces of food around his plate.

(Space)

"Legolas, you should at least try to eat something."

Legolas blinked. "I am not in need of food, Adar."

Thranduil frowned, and Legolas could tell that the king of Mirkwood was at his wit's ends. Still, Legolas wasn't in the least bit hungry. All of the pain killing herbs and his wounds kept him nauseous, and every time that he lifted his head the room spun. Eating was the least of his worries right now.

"If you don't eat you shall only feel worse," Thranduil continued. He lifted a bowl of steaming broth off of the table and held it in front of Legolas. "I will feed it to you if you are too tired. It will just make me feel a bit better if I know that you are taking care of yourself."

Legolas finally relented with a slight nod of his head, too tired to argue any further. For a moment he wondered if he should protest to his father's spoon-feeding method, but thought that he should allow himself some self-indulgence for a while. He closed his eyes as the warm broth slid down his burning throat, soothing it.

"Isn't that better?" Thranduil's voice said softly.

"Mmm-hmm." Legolas felt his mind slowly begin to slip into sleep, so he forced his eyes open, looking up towards his father's face. What he saw instead was Elladan's, the skin tinged a slight bluish gray. His eyes rolled back in his head so that only the whites showed, blood pouring out of his mouth, becoming the broth that he had eaten.

Legolas felt his stomach heave and pushed himself up, leaned over the side of the bed and wretched.

Thranduil put his hand on the young Elf's shoulder, gently helping him lay back down.

"I'm sorry Adar," he cried, his voice raspy. "I'm sorry."

"Calm down, ion-nin, it is all right." Thranduil felt Legolas's forehead, frowning as he searched for some sign of a fever. There wasn't one. In fact, Legolas's skin was unusually cold and clammy. Thranduil sighed, gently patting the young elf on the shoulder. "You do not need to apologize for anything. You are not in trouble."

"I- I k-killed Elladan!" Legolas's eyes were wide and red, shining like beacons out of his pale face. "How c-can you say that I don't need to apologize? I took his life."

Thranduil pursed his lips, wondering how to handle the situation. He had tried to avoid the topic of Elladan around Legolas since he seemed to be convinced that he had murdered the oldest twin no matter what anyone said to him. They could only hope that Elladan and Glorfindel would arrive soon and set things right again.

"Everything is fine," Thranduil repeated, adverting his eyes slightly. "You're safe now."

"I'm safe now." Legolas hid his face in the pillow, closing his eyes and yawning.

The king of Mirkwood watched as his son began to dream the healing sleep that is so necessary when one is injured. He pulled the blanket up higher, just like he had done for Legolas when he had been a small elfling. Legolas didn't seem to object, another thing that worried Thranduil. Instead, he smiled softly in his dreams, accepting the action. Usually Legolas hated to be pampered, especially when he was wounded. He believed that it was a sign of weakness. Now he was accepting these simple actions of caring.

He sat there for a while, watching his son as he slept. A small strand of hair hung in front of his face and slowly rose and fell as Legolas inhaled and exhaled. The sound of rising voices suddenly carried down through the hallway. Thranduil watched as Legolas stirred in his sleep, coming to and looking at the king quizzically.

"Adar?"

"I'll see what's going on," Thranduil said quickly, trying to hide some of the exasperation in his voice. "I won't be gone long."

"All right."

Thranduil softly shut the door behind him before storming down the hallway, heading for the source of the chorus of laughing voices. He found himself in the great hall.

"What's going on?" he roared. "Didn't it occur to you that Legolas was trying to _sleep_?"

Everyone turned to look at him sheepishly. Thranduil caught Glorfindel's eye...Huh?

"You're back?"

"Yes!" Elladan cried. "And Estel is alive! Good; now I can kill him myself."

Estel laughed, embracing the oldest twin. "We're glad to have you back, Dan."

"Really." Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Estel just isn't that interesting."

Glorfindel turned to look at Elrond. "You might want to check his wound. I did my best, but I am not as skilled of a healer and I don't want to risk infection."

Elrond arched one eyebrow higher than the other. "Wound?"

Elladan stopped laughing with his brother's and grew serious, his eyes darkening. "Didn't Legolas tell you?"

"Well..." Elrond hesitated, looking towards Thranduil. "He said something about it."

"What's going on?" Elrohir glanced at Estel, who shrugged.

"He probably did think that he killed me." Elladan's voice was like chipped ice. "That's what he was aiming for at the time."

There was an awkward silence. "I believe that you are right, Glorfindel; I shall check Elladan's wound as soon as possible."

TBC...

Again, I'm in a hurry, so I don't have time to respond. I'll try to update in a few days. Please review!


	24. Another Rainy Day

All right, here's chapter 24. More healing-stuff, but things will get more interesting. Just bear with me!  
Again, thank you for the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming! Again, I don't have time to respond (RL's really busy right now), but I hopefully I will be able to sometime in May.

I have more bad news: this may be my last update for a while. Maybe for a few weeks, I don't know. I'll just have to see how things go.

But don't worry; I haven't forgotten about this story and it will be finished!

Romen

24. Another Rainy Day

Legolas started, wondering why everything had gotten so silent. He had heard his father's voice yelling inaudibly, but now everything was still. He shivered, wondering if he should try to get up and see what had happened.

'What a foolish idea! You can't even sit up, for that matter.'

Scowling, Legolas rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He hated being bedridden. There was nothing to do, nothing to distract you from pondering the horrible events that had led you there. Right now Legolas wanted nothing more than to change, wash, and stretch his legs, but that was out of the question. He cursed under his breath. He envied Elrohir and Estel at that moment, something that he rarely ever did.

'You've brought this upon yourself,' he reminded himself, though it didn't help the situation any. 'You deserve to be bedridden for the rest of your life.'

The sight of Elladan's dead body made him cringe, and he immediately turned over to face the wall. He kept trying to push Elladan to the back of his mind, along with Varda, but the other part of him would drag those images and thoughts back, forcing him to remember it again. He wished that he could let himself forget about everything. No, he didn't. He needed to remember everything.

'Why am I arguing with myself? This is stupid.'

Legolas swallowed. He had debated with himself quite frequently after his mother had passed away. For some strange reason, there was a small amount of comfort found in it. Perhaps it was that he wasn't actually alone in the world; he still had himself! He ignored the irony and foolishness in this statement.

'Then I must stop doing it if it comforts me.'

'Well, no...'

'Yes! Remember, you deserve all of this.'

Legolas sighed, his head pounding. The pain numbing herbs didn't last for long, and they made him feel sluggish and dizzy. He longed for the day that he could stop taking them.

'That should be soon. Elrond said you were healing fast.'

It didn't feel that way. Legolas felt awful. If he didn't know better, he'd think that he'd been through a lot more (physically) than he really had been. It had just been several fights, several wounds. Nothing, right?

Thinking about the fights made him feel restless. He longed to feel the hilt of his knife if his hand again, to hear it sink into flesh...

"Stop!" He shut his mouth quickly, not knowing that he'd actually spoken aloud. He was still for a moment, wondering if anyone heard him. He relaxed a little when no one came.

As much as he hated to admit it, it was the horrible truth. Legolas wanted to be involved in another battle. He wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline, the surge of energy. He wanted to forget about everything again.

'Am I really that animalistic?'

'You're thinking it, aren't you?'

Legolas considered speaking to his father about it, or perhaps Lord Elrond. He wasn't sure what he should do.

No, he wouldn't tell either of them. His father was worried enough. Legolas felt a pang of guilt every time his father looked at him, his blue eyes filled with distress. Legolas had brought so much sadness and pain to their family. What kind of a son was he?

'Obviously not an honorable one.'

Legolas felt a lump form in this throat. Then why did his father take such good care of him? He remembered Thranduil spoon-feeding him like a baby just a moment ago. Why was he so gentle? And why did Legolas allow him to do such things for him every time? Legolas usually didn't wish for such treatment, but he was now eagerly accepting it, as thirsty for the tender actions as he was for battle and bloodshed. Even now he missed his father's watchful gaze.

"Maybe I could speak to Estel," he muttered to himself, under his breath.

Ever since Legolas had been brought to Rivendell by Meg, he had not gotten to speak to his friend alone. This fact was bothering him. He couldn't tell what Estel was thinking. He insinuated that the adan was angry, as he should be, and even if he was, Legolas wanted to hear him rant and rave at him. He was sick at having to guess what people were thinking about him. He'd rather that they just say it to his face, no matter what it was.

The sound of footsteps and voices from the hallway drew him from his thoughts. He cocked his head towards the door, listening.

"I'm fine, Adar," it sounded like Elrohir was saying. Legolas wondered if he had been injured somehow. "Glorfindel already took care of me."

Glorfindel was back? Legolas blinked. If Elrohir and Estel hadn't known that Elladan was dead, which he highly doubted, they surely would now.

"Sit still, ion-nin," Elrond grumbled. "I'm almost done."

There was a moment of silence, and then Legolas could hear footsteps rushing for his door. He stared, wide-eyed, as it flew open. Elrohir and Estel stood in the frame, followed by Elladan.

"Elladan?" Legolas whispered, swallowing against the lump slowly rebuilding in his throat.

Elladan smiled, though his eyes looked cold and harsh. "Don't worry, mellon-nin; everything is all right now."

'No, it's not!' Legolas wanted to cry. 'Nothing is right.' But at the moment, his voice felt too small. He simply stared, trying to stop the tears that would come.

Elladan smiled. "Got to sleep; you need your rest."

Legolas nodded, his eyes half-closing as he fell asleep on command. Everyone sat, watching.

Elrohir frowned, glancing at his older brother. "What took you so long? I was starting to think that you would never come."

"We kept expecting another attack from the Wild Men," Elladan replied, tearing his dark eyes from Legolas. "It never came, surprisingly."

Estel shifted awkwardly. "How strange..."

Elladan laughed. "'How strange.' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well...it's just strange." Estel sighed. There was a spot of silence. "The Wild Men...are they really that bad?"

Elrohir choked on the water that he had been drinking. He stared at Estel, wide-eyed. "What do you mean, are they not that bad? What's gotten into you, Estel? Haven't you _seen_ them?"

Elladan nodded in agreement. "They're disgusting pigs."

"Some of them are, but are all of them? What about Klia? She's from one from one of their villages. She rescued Legolas."

"You have a point." Elrohir bit into an apple, swallowing. "Still, she's probably considered odd and uncouth where she comes from."

Elladan smiled wryly. "And disgustingly clean."

Elrohir and Elladan chuckled, for some reason thinking that they were clever. Estel felt his face grow hot as he listened to them make fun of the Wild Men.

"They're people too," Estel pointed out.

Elladan caught his breath, raising one eyebrow higher than the other. "Yes, Estel, they are people; people who give the world of edain a bad name."

"Estel, listen to our older and wiser brother." Elrohir leaned forward, clasping his hands in a mock plead. "The Wild Men went to war without having a reasonable cause. They wanted land; I mean, they didn't need any more land. People are dying because of that."

"I guess." Estel paused as his brothers stared at him. "You haven't ever seen them though, have you? In their homes."

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other, groaning. "Estel..."

"They live similar to us." Estel felt like this was a lost cause, but he couldn't sit there and listen to them turn Klia into sport. "Just don't make fun of them like that. It sounds...so rude."

Elladan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want Estel. Anyway," he looked back down at Legolas, "how is our friend fairing?"

Elrohir hesitated. "Well...he's healing."

"Hmm." Elladan's eyes narrowed. "It's interesting that he got here before I did."

"Well, Klia brought him back, you know." Estel smiled nervously.

"You weren't even worried about me, were you?" He looked at Elrohir, who was working his way through a clump of grapes. "Tithen gwador, you just ate!"

Elrohir shrugged sheepishly. "I'm hungry," he justified. Elladan scowled, but the let the matter lie, looking back down at Legolas quickly as if he didn't keep his eyes on him their friend would do something terrible.

"Elladan, we were worried about you to a certain degree," Estel began, "but we didn't know anything had happened to you. We hadn't imagined that he could possibly even think of doing something like that."

"Oh, are you trying to say that he didn't tell you?" Elladan crossed his arms, now rounding on Estel. "I suppose that it just 'slipped his mind'. He's killed so many others I must have just been a smudge on the list."

"Quit complaining, Dan." Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Do you have nothing else to do than feel sorry for yourself?"

"I'm not whining. I'm just trying to warn all of you."

"Warn us of what, Legolas's militia?" Elrohir stretched his legs out on a chair. "We can take care of ourselves brother. Besides, he's back to normal now."

"Maybe you are all sure, but I am not." He looked down at his hands, his eyebrows drawn down in concentration. "Well, I'm going to turn in. I'll see you all in the morning."

"I think I shall do that as well." Elrohir stood, following Elladan to the door, but before they exited he turned around to observe Estel. "What about you, adan?"

Estel shook his head. "I'm going to stay awhile."

"Suit yourself." They shut the door behind them, their voices echoing in the silent hallways as they spoke to each other hurriedly in Sindarin. Estel sighed, leaning his head back in the chair and shutting his eyes, wishing that he had some kind of an idea of what was going on.

He wondered what Elladan and Elrohir thought of the situation. Elladan seemed a bit angry, his anger directed at Legolas and almost everyone around him. Elrohir didn't seem to think that anything bad was going on; he was his same, happy-go-lucky self.

Estel heaved a sigh, letting his eyes slip shut.

"Estel?"

The adan reluctantly slid an eye open. Legolas was looking at him, his eyes shining through the darkness of the room. The adan wondered if he had fallen asleep. The sound of softly falling rain caught his attention. "Yes, mellon-nin? Are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm fine." Legolas seemed hesitant. He let his head fall onto the pillows, shutting his eyes a little. "Where are Elladan and Elrohir?"

"They left; they were tired," Estel replied, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Do you need anything to eat?"

"Yes, please."

Estel stood, stretching and suppressing a yawn. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. Estel..."

Estel handed him some bread, expecting an answer. "Hmm?"

"I- I'm sorry about Elladan." Legolas picked at the bread.

"It's all right; no one blames you for what you have done. You weren't yourself."

"That doesn't change anything. Elladan could have died if Glorfindel hadn't come back, looking for me."

Estel stood and lit a candle, scooting his chair closer to the elf before sitting back down. "Legolas, I need you to do me a favor. You must swear to do this before I tell you."

Legolas blinked. "All right..."

"Quit beating yourself up about everything that has happened. You can't go back and change the past; it's done and there's nothing that we can do about it now. Forgive yourself."

"I'm sorry, Estel." Legolas chewed on his lip, his unnaturally pale skin illuminated by the candlelight, accentuating the unusual gauntness of his cheeks. Estel shivered.

"We all know that you're sorry; you don't need to apologize further." He paused, watching his friend reluctantly being to eat. "We're worried about you, Legolas. We're not used to seeing you in this condition. It scares us; it scares me."

"I never meant for it to go that far." Legolas's eyes were wide. "It just happened. I didn't even notice the difference at first. I couldn't remember anything. It was like I couldn't control myself. Now that I think back on it, it was terrifying."

The adan twitched, cursing himself. He had put his friend in a state of vulnerability, something that he never liked to see. "Nothing like that will ever happen to you again."

"I'm not sure of that, Aragorn." He set the bread on the nightstand, looking away. "I'm not sure that it's even over yet."

"Legolas, what do you mean?" Estel's voice was barely above a whisper. "I don't understand."

"I can still hardly remember anything. I- I still feel just as...restless."

"Anyone in your situation would feel restless," Estel said quickly, more to himself than to the elf. "As for your memory, that could just be due to your injuries. You have no need to worry."

Legolas sat still, a light of defiance in his eyes suddenly doused to a smolder of resignation, though Estel knew that it wasn't to what he had just said to him. He slumped down.

"I suppose you're right. I think that I shall retire, Estel. Thank you for speaking with me."

"You have no need to thank me." Estel stood, frowning. "It is probably good that you are resting; it will hasten your recovery. Do you want me to put out the candle?"

Legolas shook his head, yawning. "You needn't do anything else for me, Estel. I am fine."

Estel offered a soft smile as he opened the door, pausing in the doorway. "Sleep well, my friend." There wasn't an answer, and Estel guessed that Legolas had simply fallen asleep. He sighed before shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

The halls were loud with silence. Everyone must have already gone to sleep. The adan glanced around. There was no one in sight. Surely at least one healer must have remained awake to check in with Legolas every other hour. And where was Thranduil? He had hardly left Legolas's side ever since he had been brought back to Imladris. As he pondered this, the sound of someone clattering inside made him whirl around.

A very wet figure entered the hall, water dripping from its wet cloak. He took in the face with mortification.

"Klia? What are you doing out here, soaked?"

"I cut through the gardens," she panted, wringing water from her long hair before flinging it behind her back. She took her cloak off, examining it before throwing it back outside with a scowl. "It's too wet to be of any use to me anymore."

"You still haven't told me what you're doing out here," Estel pressed. "Why didn't you just walk through the halls?"

Klia looked around before grabbing his arm and pulling him through the door and into the gardens, shutting it behind here.

"What are you doing?" he cried, glancing at the quantity of rain. "We're going to get wet."

"I'm already wet. We can't talk inside; someone might hear us."

Estel, who was making quite an effort to ignore her insanity, was beginning to feel very cold. "Klia, I'm tired and I want to go to my quarters."

"You shall in a moment. For now, we must speak." She looked around once again for beginning.

"Estel, you know what I was doing out in the forest, and I won't try to pretend that you don't. My brother had commanded that I find you and bring you back to our village. I just happened to run into your friend, who was half-dead when I found him. He took me captive, but I managed to escape. Unfortunately, he was wounded in the process."

"You tried to kill him!" Estel cried, not reasoning with the fact that he had taken the poor woman prisoner.

"It was an accident. Anyhow, I went back and took him to Imladris. He was lying next to the body of a dead horse. I won't make any insinuations but I do think that it is obvious what happened."

"So, this is what you pulled me out here for? To criticize Legolas?" Estel snapped.

"No, but I just thought that I should tell you what happened." She rubbed her hands together, shifting from her left to right foot in an attempt to keep warm. "Anyway, I can't leave Rivendell until you agree to come with me to the village."

"Klia, I'm not your brother"-

"I know that!"

Her words took Estel aback. "You _don't_ think that I'm your brother?"

Klia sighed. "I never did. Berve has always believed in reincarnation, and he thought that since our brother tried to live as pure a life as he could, bless him, that he would be reborn in someone with such a status as yours. Still, I had my doubts.

"Despite the fact that I know that you're not my brother, I cannot return unless you are with me. I would be dishonored and thrown out. I would no longer be able to look after Prea. I can't let that happen!"

Estel ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Klia, I want to help you, but I can think of nothing right now. Let's talk in the morning."

Klia stood for a moment before nodding curtly. "I suppose you're right. I'll meet you in the morning."

Estel watched her walk in the opposite direction before slightly shaking his head. She was definitely the oddest person that he had ever met in his life.

He waited until she had entered before returning indoors and hurrying to his room. The halls were still quiet. He opened his door.

"Where have you been?"

Estel shut the door and whirled around. Elrohir was standing near the window with his arms crossed while Elladan sat on the bed.

"Nowhere," Estel lied, wishing they would leave so he could get out of his wet clothes. "Why are you in my room?"

Elladan shrugged. "We were bored, so we came to talk to you, only to see that you were gone. It was too late for you to still be with Legolas." He looked him up and down. "Why are you sopping?"

"I took a walk outside," Estel replied smoothly, sitting down next to the oldest twin and glaring at him.

"Alone?" Elrohir blinked.

"Yes, alone. Why do you care?"

"Oh Estel," Elladan said in a mock tone of sadness, "why doth thou lie? Can ye not speaketh the truth?"

"Stop talking like that. What do you mean?"

Elrohir grinned. "You could have just told us about your rendezvous with Klia so we wouldn't have to guess."

"Rendezvous!" the adan cried. "There was no 'rendezvous'!"

"Was that the first one, or have you been planning these secret meetings for a while?" Elladan smirked. "And to think that I always thought you fancied Arwen..."

"Just shut it," Estel snarled, shoving the eldest twin. "I wasn't meeting with Klia. For your information, she dragged me out there and talked to me."

"What about?" Elrohir sat down. "Was it about 'your soulful gray eyes', or the way she swoons when you walk into a room?"

"Stop it, Ro, this isn't funny." Estel stood and went over to the window, looking down. "She wanted to talk about what happened when she found Legolas. That was all."

"Why didn't she just say those things to you indoors?"

Estel shrugged. "She's a bit strange. There's really no logical explanation for it." He frowned. "Can you two leave? I'm tired."

"Fine, fine...We're not insulted when you don't want to spend any time with your brothers, but we expect some answers in the morning..."

"Whatever." Estel slammed the door behind them, leaning against it and wondering how many appointments he would have to make for tomorrow morning.

TBC...

Again, even though I'm not able to respond right now, please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Romen


	25. Roundabout

Omg! It's taken me sooo long to update! Don't worry, I will never abandon this fic, it is dear to my heart lol.

Anyway, thanks for everyone who read my one-shot and reviewed. I might continue it, but we'll just have to see!

Please review!

Romen

25. Roundabout

KNOCK, KNOCK...KNOCK.

"Estel?"

"Go away." Estel rubbed sleep from his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows as he looked toward the window. It was still dark out. He groaned, getting out of bed and pulling open the door, ready to unleash his wrath on the victim who dared to wake him at this hour. When he saw that it was Klia, his manner softened a little.

"You said that would meet me in the morning since you couldn't think of anything last night," she said, answering a question that he hadn't yet asked. She looked behind her before gesturing to his room with a cock of her head. "Are we to meet in there?"

"Um...Yes." He massaged his temples before drawing in a deep breath and stepping to the side so she could pass through. He shut the door behind him.

"Have you thought of anything?" She obviously didn't waste time getting to the point. Klia crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Not really...I didn't think that we were meeting this early." He sat down on his bed, blinking. "Do you know if there is anyway to solve this that doesn't involve me going back to the village?"

She bit her lip, thinking. "Estel, you could just come back with me and...and leave. Perhaps Berve would search for you the next time."

"He's the captain of your army; I don't see that as being likely."

"Well..." She paused, pacing. "You could escape after a few days...No, someone would still search for you. Ah! You could stage your own death."

"Klia." Estel put his head in his hands. "Are you sure that you would be banned from your home? Are you positive?"

"Of course I'm positive!" Klia snapped. "Why else would I come here? Estel- I don't know what to do. I have to come home; I have duties that need fulfilling in my family. What would they do without me?"

"I'll think of something, I'm sure," the adan muttered, standing and opening the door. "However, that is something that I cannot do on a limited amount of sleep. Give me a day, or perhaps two."

"Fine, if that's how long it shall take you. My mind will not be idle either."

Klia shut the door, leaving Estel staring at the dark wood before he went over to his bed and laid down, disappointed to find that he was already too awake to get anymore sleep.

What did Klia expect him to do about the situation? Really, it was none of his business; it was her problem, why couldn't she just solve it herself? He longed to tell her to leave him alone, to never even speak to him of this again, but something always held him back. He supposed that it was the fact that Klia didn't seem to fit in anywhere. She didn't belong among the elves; she was too rough. He remembered her walking through the rain last night, not even noticing the chill in the air. Yet she wasn't rough enough for the difficult life of her own people. She didn't belong in Imladris and she didn't belong in her village. Where in Arda did she belong?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and walking over to the window, pulling back the curtain. The sky was a deep sapphire, the color that it turned everyday just before it would be tinged orange by dawn. Everything seemed to be asleep, awaiting the rising of the sun. The very air was still, the trees unmoving. He vaguely wondered if anyone had stopped in to check on Legolas that night. He wasn't exactly being as difficult a patient as he usually was, but he was being very strange. Even though he knew that Elrond would rather that no one went to see him, Estel decided to visit later in the morning.

"They didn't exactly say that we couldn't visit him again," Elrohir had pointed out in the hallway a day ago. "They just said that we _should not_ visit him again. Or, in other words, that it would _be best_ not to visit him again. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The youngest twin still seemed to think that it was just one of the many times when one of them had returned to Imladris wounded and half-dead perhaps after being attacked by a group of Orcs and/or getting lost somewhere out in the forest, and that this time it just happened to be Legolas. He didn't understand that the circumstances were different this time, that Legolas just hadn't 'wandered back'. Or did he?

Elrohir had always had a way of covering up his true feelings with humor, unlike Elladan, who instead grew silent, or Legolas, who slipped into an expressionless, blank mask. Elrohir had always seemed extremely care-free in many dire, hopeless situations. He wasn't always like that, just the majority of the time. Estel wondered what the youngest Elrondion was really thinking and if he would ever come out and say it.

As the clouds were painted rose, Estel changed into his day-wear and made his way to Elrond's study, surprised to see that the elf-Lord was not there. Frowning, he went to the Great Hall, which too was empty. He was about to go in when he heard the twin rushing through hallway behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked, examining their facial expressions and shutting the door to the Hall.

"Adar's sending Arwen back to Lothlorien," Elladan spat out.

"When, now? Why?"

When they didn't answer him, Estel followed them through the hallways. They were about to exit the palace when Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor burst through the doors, nearly crashing into the three others. They stood for a moment, glaring at each other, daring the other one to speak first.

"Where's Arwen?" Estel finally broke the silence. Elrond turned to him, about to speak but intercepted by Elladan.

"They sent her back to Lorien, Estel. I suppose that this has to do something with the arrival of our friend."

"Don't pretend to know my motives, ion-nin," Elrond scoffed. "Arwen had to return to Lorien eventually, and this seemed as good a time as any. Besides, soon winter would have been upon us, and she would have had to travel through the snow."

"So you had her take her leave now. Does no one else think that this is a bit coincidental?"

"Let's say that you are right, Elladan. Let us pretend that I sent Arwen away because of Legolas. What do you do now?" Elrond paused, waiting for Elladan to answer. "This is useless banter. I don't know what you hope to conclude from this. As for me, I have other pressing matters." He brushed past a very furious looking Elladan, leaving his sons to watch them walk through the halls.

"Can you believe this!" Elladan cried when they were out of earshot. "This is incredible. I can't believe that they sent Arwen away already. When didn't even get to talk to her! At least I didn't..."

Elrohir shrugged. "What can we do about it now? She's already gone. Me, I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

Elrohir's words must have caused perturbation in the oldest twin, who shouted, his voice writhing with disgust and annoyance, "No, I don't!"

"Huh. All right." He turned and walked away, his whistling echoing off of the hard walls.

Estel lingered around Elladan, who was muttering to himself, a bit longer before he decided to drop by Legolas and see how he was doing. As he walked, he had to admit that he agreed with Elladan. He hadn't really gotten to spend any time with Arwen. They hadn't been able to talk or share stories, something that he liked to do during her rare visits. Still, he understood why Elrond had sent her back. He didn't think that it had anything to do with Legolas. Estel believed that he had chosen this time because the Wild Men had lessened their attacks. It was safer for her to leave with her escort now than it had been before.

He stopped outside of the door, turning the knob and slowly opening it. The room was dim, and from the silence within, he guessed that Legolas was still asleep. He opened it the rest of the way, stepping in and shutting it softly behind him.

The candle that he had lit the night before was reduced to a puddle of wax. The bread that Legolas had taken a few bites of was no longer on the nightstand, persuading the adan to believe that someone had come and checked on the elf, who appeared to still be asleep, facing the wall. Other than that, no one was inside.

Estel sat down in a chair, stretching his legs out and watching the sunlight that had begun to stream through the curtains fall onto the floor, seeming to flow like water as the wind played with the branches outside. The sound of Legolas stirring made him tear his eyes away as he leaned toward his friend. He waited until the elf lifted his head and looked around before speaking.

"Quel amrun, mellon-nin," he said softly, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

Legolas let his head fall back onto the pillows, no longer facing the adan. "Fine."

"That's good. Did your father ever come in last night?"

Legolas hesitated, thinking. "No."

"Perhaps he went to speak with Adar, do you think?" No answer. "Are you hungry, do you need anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You haven't been eating very much." When Legolas didn't reply, the adan stood and walked over to the window. "Do you want me to open the curtains? It's very dark in here."

"No."

"Well, I'm going to do it anyway." He slid the thin sheets apart, hoping that the sunlight would lighten up the gloom of the room. "Arwen left today. It is a shame. We didn't get to speak with her very much."

Again, Legolas remained silent. Estel frowned. "Are you sure that you're feeling all right?"

"Yes."

"Are you in any way depressed?"

"No."

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Are you lonely?"

"No."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Estel, who expected a 'yes', did not get an answer. To break the quiet, he continued.

"I'm sure that you are well enough to come over to the window if you just sit down. I could help you over here."

"I would very much- No."

"I can open the window, at least, if you wish it."

Estel thought he heard Legolas sigh in frustration before repeating himself. "No."

Feeling just as frustrated himself, Estel took his seat and put his elbow on the arm, supporting his head with his fist tucked under his chin. Legolas didn't move or say anything, but continued to lie, staring at the wall. Finally, Estel decided to skip right to the point.

"Legolas, can you tell me what happened before Klia - or Meg, whichever you like to call her - brought you to Imladris?"

Legolas rolled over, his eyes wide and questioning, still not talking.

"I just want to know what went on, mellon-nin. No one understands what happened. I want to. I want to help you."

"How far back?" Legolas's face twitched. "From...From when I..."

"From the beginning," Estel stated firmly. "From when you changed."

"All right, if- if you wish it." The elf swallowed nervously, his face paling. "We found out that you...fell in battle in the caves. We were upset and- Please, Estel, I don't think that I can go on."

"That's fine." Estel nodded to enforce his point. "Just tell me what happened from when you met Klia."

"Well...I was in the woods. It was raining very hard, I remember. I didn't have a horse." He paused, adverting his eyes. "I didn't have a horse," he repeated, "and I was waiting for someone to pass by with one. I saw her wandering around in the forest, looking for someone. She was calling out, but I couldn't hear very well, so I didn't know who. I was able to take her captive, and she led me to her horse.

"We rode for quite some time. I suppose that I must have fallen asleep, for she woke me and said that it was getting too dangerous to travel. We sought shelter under a rock fissure. Again, my exhaustion was too extreme and I was unable to stay awake. I awoke when Klia (she probably lied to me about her name) was escaping. I struggled with her, not knowing that she had a knife. It stabbed me in the arm, though I'm positive that it happened by accident and that she didn't do it purposefully, for she was very upset when I chased her off."

"You chased her off?" Estel asked incredulously.

"I tried to strangle her, and she ran away." Legolas coughed quietly. "Shortly after she left on the horse, I pulled the knife out, knowing that action increased my risks of death but not really caring. I loosely wrapped it. That's when- That's when Varda...She..." Legolas shut his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Varda came. She was injured...because of me. She bore me as far as she could before she fell. I had to take her life. That's what happened, Estel."

Estel put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thank you, mellon-nin. I understand now."

They sat that way for some time, silent tears trickling down Legolas's cheek. "Open the window, please," the elf finally gasped, pushing himself up and leaning against the headboard. "Please, Estel."

"All right." Estel stood and pulled the open the window, watching as Legolas shut his eyes, the sides of his mouth twitching ever so slightly. This was more of his usual self. Could Estel dare to hope that Legolas was finally coming back to them?

"Perhaps," he whispered to himself, relaxing as the warm breeze blew past is face. "Perhaps..."

TBC...

Of course not, because everything has to be resolved at the same time (normal writing device we author's so very often use, lol, I'm sure you know what I mean). And don't worry; Arwen's not gone for good! She'll be back.


	26. A Simple Excursion

Yey, I'm back! Anyway, please review for this chapter! Does a little dance

**26. A Simple Excursion **

"No, my lord, you are not yet well enough"-

"I'm fine," Legolas snapped, his brow furrowed. "I can stand up on my own."

Dolenion frowned as Elrohir laughed. "Of course you can, tithen las."

Legolas shot him a glare as he set his feet on the floor, trying to muster all of the strength that he had in his legs before he stood. He knew that in the end, it wouldn't really matter how much strength he could offer to support himself. If the room spun around him, he would lose his footing and fall. 'That must not happen,' he thought to himself. 'I couldn't stand to lose face in front of them.'

"Are you sure that you don't need any help?" Estel asked softly, wringing his hands.

"I require no assistance. I have been walking since before you were even _born_, adan, and I assure you that I still can."

"This really isn't necessary," Dolenion objected. "You should get back in bed."

"I shall see my own father off." Legolas swallowed nervously as he pushed himself up, immediately wishing that he would have taken the healer's advice. He almost grabbed Elrohir's shoulder when he thought better of it and reached for the headboard, pausing as he attempted to steady himself. "I am fine," he assured them, his eyes crossing slightly. "I am simply...checking to see if anyone has dusted here in a while."

"I never knew that you thought it your duty to check in on the service of the cleaning staff, mellon-nin," Elladan sniggered. "How are they doing?"

"Actually, very well," he answered truthfully, though he didn't remember anyone cleaning there. "Send them my compliments. Hmm." He looked around, wondering why he was out of bed. "Oh, yes, uh..." He lunged at the doorknob, gripping it and trying to turn it with his sweaty palms. After what seemed to him an agonizingly long time, he was able to complete the simple task. He felt his heart skip a beat when he realized how _empty_ the hallway was. What was he going to grab onto? The wall? He would have to make do with that.

"Legolas, are you sure," Elrohir began, but Legolas interrupted him.

"I am set on my decision. I can do this," he reassured himself, closing his eyes and nodding. "Yes, I can do this. You don't need to worry."

The prince stepped into the hallway, nearly falling over before he grabbed the door frame, the sound of everyone rushing forward behind him provoking perturbation.

"I am perfectly capable of traveling this short distance," he said weakly, feeling his way to the hall's wall. When he felt a small groove, he stifled a sigh of relief, walking with his fingers clinging to the thin line. He forced himself not to look behind him, afraid that his eyes would betray him and plead for help. This was something that he had to do on his own, to prove that he could do this more to himself than to the others. He looked forward, dismayed to the see the length of the hall. He quickly glanced back down to avoid distraction.

"Your father is going to kill me," Dolenion grumbled to the twins and Estel.

"Kill you?" Elrohir hissed. "He'll bury us alive! Consider yourself lucky, Len."

"What do you think Lord Thranduil is going to do?" Elladan raised his eyebrows as he let them pondered the possible consequences. "If you think that our adar is dangerous when angry, Dolenion, you haven't seen the king of Mirkwood."

Legolas, who heard them laughing, immediately insinuated that they were making sport of him. He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, fuming. Estel noticed this.

"What is the matter, mellon-nin? Do you want to go back?"

"No," Legolas said quickly, turning back around and sighing. He swallowed the bile in his throat.

"Let me help you." Estel hurried over, supporting Legolas. "There, that is better, is it not?"

'How many times have I heard that in my life?' Legolas thought to himself before saying, "Yes."

"You wouldn't want to have a relapse," Estel continued as Legolas tried to ignore his migraine. "You've come such a long way in just one week."

"Uh-huh," Legolas managed to say, not letting go of the groove that was guiding him to massage his aching temples. "How wonderful..."

The elf could feel Estel looking at him so he forced himself to pull up his shoulders and look well. He was about to fool himself that this was all very easy when they came to what he had dreaded most: the stairwell.

"We could always turn back," Estel said quietly.

Why were they talking like this was some foolhardy adventure? "Of course not," he snarled. "It's several stairs, not a mountain."

"All right, I was just making a suggestion." Estel was about to lead Legolas down when the elf objected.

"I can use the railing. Hannon le, though, mellon-nin." He grabbed the railing as he felt Estel step away from him, his legs almost collapsing under him as they lost the extra support. He drew in a sharp breath as he attempted to walk down a step without tripping, waiting until both feet were in the same place before working on going down another.

"You're going to break your neck," Elladan snapped, rushing over and taking Estel's place, shocking Legolas into submission. "Have you resorted to madness in your eagerness to 'see your father off'?"

"No," Legolas finally managed to protest. "Is it now considered insane to walk down the stairs?"

Elladan didn't reply.

When they reached the foot of the steps, Dolenion held the door open, allowing Legolas and the eldest twin to pass through. They stepped outdoors, Legolas frowning.

"Where is he?" he asked out-loud, though only to himself.

"I think that he already left," he heard Elladan say. Legolas gave him a look.

"He can't have already departed. We just left the room."

Everyone glanced at each other, causing Legolas to scowl. He pushed away from Elladan and stumbled forward until he was nearly in front of the gates, his arm wrapping around a tree trunk as he watched them close with a _thud_. Elrond and Erestor were just about to go inside when they started, noticing Legolas.

"What are you doing out of bed, Thranduilion?" Elrond cocked one eyebrow higher than the other, his voice serious, but his expression one of amusement.

"I came to see my father," Legolas wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "He hasn't left already, has he?"

"You just missed him, young one."

"Oh." Legolas's face fell as he stared at the gates. "I suppose that I was too slow..."

"I had nothing to do with it, my lord!" Dolenion cried, running over. "I tried to stop them, but they were persistent."

"Is this true?" Elrond asked his sons, who nodded fervently. "Legolas?"

"It's true." Legolas stood a little straighter, not really knowing what he was agreeing to. Instead he was focusing all of his energy on the tree, feeling the warmth seep into his own flesh. It seemed as if he hadn't done this in ages. He could hear the leaves rustling on the branches as a wind blew through them...

"He's falling over," someone was saying. Legolas forced his eyes open, realizing for the first time that he had sank to his knees. "You shouldn't have let him come out."

"No, I'm all right." Legolas stood, leaning his back against the tree and brushing himself off. "No, Dolenion, I am fine."

"At least sit down," Dolenion advised dryly, examining the patient's renewed pallor. "There's a bench over there, let me"-

"I can get there myself," Legolas said quickly, forcing his wobbly legs to take him over to the stone bench in the near distance. He tried to look as graceful as possible as he collapsed onto it, wanting to make it look like he was simply sitting down. He sighed in relief as he sat, leaning his head back and allowing himself to take joy in the fact that the warm sunlight was spilling itself onto his face, the sweet breeze blowing past him.

"Does it feel like you tore any of your stitches?"

Legolas shook his head, wondering how he possibly could have. He watched the thick, white clouds float by, remembering how when he was but an elfling he had constantly tried to touch them. That had wreaked some havoc.

"What are you saying, mellon-nin?"

"Hmm?" The elf rolled his eyes towards the source of the voice.

"I couldn't understand what you were saying," Estel repeated. "You were speaking too softly."

"Oh, I was speaking?" Legolas yawned, leaning his heavy head over towards Estel. "Sorry, I don't know what I was saying. Were you able to hear anything?" he added as an after thought.

"Something about clouds and havoc."

"Ah, you mean _that_." Legolas shut his eyes, chuckling. "It is a very interesting tale, but I don't think that I should relate it to you now. In fact"- he attempted and failed to suppress another yawn- "I told you of it when you were quite younger. I don't expect you to remember; to you, it was very long ago."

"Interesting is an understatement, gwador," Elrohir put in. "It is _hilarious_."

"Please, spare me some embarrassment," Legolas moaned, covering his face with his hands. "Can you not take pity on me? On poor pitiful me?"

"Poor pitiful you?" The youngest twin rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, you who are so innocent..."

Legolas's jaw tensed. He knew that Elrohir was just teasing, but the words uncovered something that Legolas had been trying so desperately to bury: the memories of what he had done. Even now he could picture Varda's lifeless eyes, feel his knife plunge into her heart, stealing her life. He remembered her blood mixing with the rain, absorbed into the soil, feeding the nature that lived there. He shuddered.

"You need to go inside." Dolenion bit his lip. "You're shaking; you've stayed out far too long."

"No..."

"Legolas, it's not worth losing what little progress you've made in healing," the healer continued.

"A few more minutes won't hurt him," Elrohir said.

As the others bantered, Legolas looked up at Estel, who was staring off into the gardens. "I'm sorry, mellon-nin," the adan whispered, "I have to go."

"That's fine." Legolas attempted a smile, doing his best to fight sleep. He watched Estel stand and make his way into the foliage, slipping into dreams.

(Space)

"Klia, what do you want?"

Klia frowned at Estel's tone. "You make it sound as if I simply do this for entertainment. Trust me, I don't."

Estel scowled. Klia hadn't spoken with him for a while. The only times that he would see her is when she would sit at her window, looking out into the distance, or perhaps wandering the halls, standing in a doorway. She didn't make much of an effort to fit in.

"Estel," she hissed, glancing around, "they're coming for me."

TBC...

Review, review!


	27. Reminiscing

**a/n**: I'm back! Sorry it took me a little while to get here; I had to go out of town.

Please keep up with the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them!

Enjoy!

Romen

**27. Reminiscing **

"Up, princeling."

Legolas rubbed his eyes, disappointed to be woken during his healing sleep. "Can I not just stay outside?"

Dolenion shook his head, pulling the patient to his feet. "You have already wasted enough energy on coming down. You should use what little you have left on getting back inside."

The prince nodded knowingly, allowing the young healer to offer him the support that he needed. He glanced around.

The twins were reluctantly standing up, their conversation interrupted. Estel was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Estel?" Legolas heard himself ask. Dolenion paused, looking around hastily.

"I don't know, my lord. Perhaps he went back inside, just like _you_ should have done."

Legolas chose to ignore this comment as his eyes wandered toward the gardens. Estel had been walking over to them while Legolas had been falling asleep. He now wished that he would have watched him a bit longer instead of succumbing to his exhaustion.

'Another one of the sad things that alerts you to your being an invalid,' he thought to himself dryly; 'When you begin to take a great interest in other people's lives because you cannot live out your own as you would like to.'

The sound of Elladan opening the door to the stairs drew him from his dismal thoughts. He groaned inwardly after taking in the distance. What in Arda had possessed him to leave his room? Why hadn't the others made more of an attempt to stop him?

As if sensing his thoughts, Elrohir smiled amiably. "We tried, Legolas; you were just too stubborn."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. "If you are referring to the stairwell, it looks even shorter in distance than it did before."

"Whatever you say." The youngest twin shrugged, going through after Elladan, leaving Dolenion and Legolas to follow behind.

'Who designed these buildings?' Legolas looked about warily. 'I should complain. This is simply ridiculous.'

He could hear the twins open the door at the top of the case, chuckling to themselves, probably planning some sort of prank or other to play on him. He scowled.

"We are almost there, my lord," Dolenion grunted, his knuckles white as he gripped the railing. "Do you need to rest before we continue?"

"Do I need to rest before we continue? Do I need to rest before we continue?" Legolas's eyes were wide with fury and degradation. "Of course I do NOT need to rest before we continue! What sort of a question is that anyhow? Do I need to rest...Of course not."

"Well, pardon my saying so, but you seemed tired."

"Where would we rest anyway?" Legolas continued, not listening to the healer. "It's not like there are any benches or seats in here. We're in a _stairwell_ for the love of the Valar!"

"Forgive me, prince; I did not know that you were so wary of this subject."

"I am not 'wary' of anything," he retorted, stiffening. "I am just stating the obvious."

"Oh, look; the door!" Dolenion's voice was full of relief. "We are not very far now."

Legolas didn't say anything. He had already used most of the little energy that he had left on bantering with the healer. Why was he always assigned to Dolenion? It seemed that he was in the elf's charge every time that he came to Imladris.

"See, that is your door up ahead," Dolenion continued after they had walked through the hallway for a while. "It is close."

"I'm wounded, not blind," Legolas snapped, wincing as the sound of his echoing voice pounded past his eardrums. "I know which healing room it is. It's the same one every time!"

Choosing not to comment, the healer instead picked up his pace, eager to be relieved of his burden. The door was easily opened, and the moment he was close enough, Legolas let himself fall onto the bed, smiling as his face hit the pillows. He watched as Dolenion mopped his brow, going over to close the window.

"Leave the curtains open," Legolas commanded, pointing. The healer nodded and did as he was told.

"Do you need anything?"

"No." The elf buried his face in the pillow, listening to the sound of Dolenion opening and closing the door behind him as he left. As soon as he was gone, he propped himself up on his pillows and looked around the room, pitying himself for its emptiness.

Legolas had gotten used to Thranduil being there quickly. When he had informed him of his upcoming departure, Legolas had thought it both bitter and sweet; bitter for he would miss his father's watchful gaze and sweet for he knew that it meant that his returning sanity was apparent. He frowned, wishing that he didn't have to work so hard for it to be that way.

In truth, Legolas was not sure that he had officially 'changed back', if that was what it were to be called. How could he really know that he was the same again? What did it mean to be the same again? It was easier not to dwell on any of it and leave the questions unanswered as he went on through life.

Still, it was sometimes difficult to do that when he was alone, nothing and no one there to keep him busy. He could read, of course, but it didn't distract his mind from wandering over to the subjects that froze his heart. Even when he was among the company of his friends he felt detached and guilty.

He could understand their behavior around him. Elrohir did his best to act normally, but he would sometimes look uncomfortable and refuse to meet Legolas's gaze. Elladan rarely said anything in his presence, and Estel was over-protective, as if he thought Legolas would injure himself simply by lifting a finger. Things hadn't used to be this way.

They had all expected better of him. Even Legolas had expected better of himself. He had failed them all. He constantly prayed that he could find some way of redemption, some way to pay or make-up for the wrongs that he had committed. Nothing had shown itself yet, and he could only hope that something would soon.

He felt himself slump down. He didn't try to sit back up. It was pointless to stay awake at the moment; he was exhausted and in the company of no one. He smiled as he felt himself begin to fall asleep again, to rest...

"Good day, Prince; it is time to check your wounds."

Legolas rolled over and groaned. "You just left, Dolenion."

"The more agreeable you are, the faster this will be." When Legolas didn't respond, he continued. "Do you want me to coddle you like a spoiled princeling?"

Though full of reluctance, Legolas submitted, falling asleep even as the healer did his duty.

"What's going on?" Elladan and Elrohir walked through the door.

"I'm checking the prince's stitches," Dolenion replied as calmly as he could. If he wasn't as skilled of a healer as he was, he might have accidentally jerked and woken Legolas or caused his healing wounds pain. "If you have come to visit him, I must inform you that he is sleeping."

"That's fine, Len; we'll just talk to you."

"Oh, how lucky am I," the young healer grumbled sarcastically. "Why don't you speak with Estel? You three seem to keep each other entertained and out of my hands."

Elrohir frowned as he watched Dolenion work. "You know that's not true. The more time we spend with each other, the more dangerous things get. Besides, we can't find him."

"What do you mean, you can't find him...my lords?" he added as an after thought. If he wasn't careful, he would forget to speak formally. He knew all three of Elrond's sons very well since he had tended to their injuries quite frequently, and he had grown up with the twins as playmates.

"In other words, if this helps paint the picture, we don't know where he is." Elladan sat down, letting his hand hang down between his knees. "He's gone off somewhere...again."

"Again?"

Elrohir smiled wryly. "So we haven't told you about Estel's meeting with the mortal-woman who brought our prince back?"

"No, you haven't."

"Well, it was a little over a week ago; the day that it was raining so hard."

"Yes, continue."

Elladan cleared his throat importantly. "We had just left Legolas's room claiming that we were going to retire. However, by the time we had reached our quarters, neither of us was very tired. We tried to keep each other company, but we didn't have much to talk about...at least, nothing very upbeat, with Legolas's condition..."

"So we went to find Estel," Elrohir quipped, picking up Elladan's tale. "We knew that it was too late for him to still be with Legolas, so we went to our brother's room. He wasn't there."

"That wasn't very odd at first." The oldest twin leaned forward. "I mean, he could have been in the library or speaking with Adar, right? He could have been anywhere. We were about to go looking for him when Elrohir went to the window and saw him standing outside in the gardens, despite the storm, conversing with the Wild Woman. He waited until she went inside before he came back up to his room. What's more, he didn't seem eager to tell us what he had been doing."

"Hmm." Dolenion turned to look at them. "What are you trying to say?"

"We think that he fancies Klia!" they both cried at the same time.

"It is the only logical explanation," Elladan confirmed for both of them.

Dolenion shut his eyes, praying for patience. "You two and the mischief that follows shall be the death of me."

"Don't say things like that Len; you sound so pessimistic."

"Well, Legolas's wounds are healing as they should be," Dolenion concluded, purposefully changing the subject as he stood and pushed his chair back. "He seems to have his amiable disposition back that he usually has while under my care."

Elrohir smiled proudly. "I always knew that we would be a good influence on him."

"We have taught him well," the oldest twin agreed. "I never thought that he would be such a good pupil when it came to our ways."

"Ha!" Dolenion crossed his arms. "I remember what he was like as an elfling; studious, even at that young age, mature, quiet, obedient..."

"It was awful, was it not?" Ro's nose wrinkled in distaste. "I'm so glad that we came along when we did. What would have happened if he had been left to his own devices?"

"He probably wouldn't have fallen out of a tree and almost broken his neck!"

Elladan grimaced. "That wasn't our fault. We didn't tell him to do it, it was his own idea."

"Then why do I remember someone talking about it at dinner?"

"All right, we _might_ have planted the seed that grew into the idea," Elrohir admitted. "But who thought that he would _actually_ try to climb to the top of tree? I didn't think that he had the nerve. Still, over all, have we not been like the protective older brothers that he never had?"

"No," Dolenion snapped. "You have been the exact opposite. Do you not recall his birthday celebration that was held here?"

Elladan nodded. "How could we have forgotten? It was one of the best festivals of our lives."

Elrohir smiled, reminiscing. "Ah, yes, the music, the dancing. Quite a coming of age celebration!"

"He fell off of his horse and broke his arm!" the healer exclaimed. "How could you have let him ride in that condition?"

"Don't blame us," Elrohir protested. "We told him to take it easy, but he wouldn't listen. We even tried to get him to sleep it off, but he _had_ to ride. What could we do? You know how persistent he is."

"Besides, he suffered the natural consequences the next day and a lecture from his father. He never drank like that again." Elladan paused. "Well, there was that _one_ other time, but that's another story. Anyhow, he learned his lesson. I don't know what he would have done if we hadn't been there."

"He would have gone home!" Dolenion cried. "You speak as if it were all fun-and-games. I'm the one who had to tend to his arm the next day, and it is _not_ one of my favorite experiences. He was not in a very pleasant mood, and he was quite ill."

The youngest twin frowned. "What was the other time, Dan? I can't remember."

"You challenged him to a contest," Elladan replied smoothly. "You know how competitive his is. There was no way that I could stop him from taking up the challenge."

"Who won?" Dolenion couldn't help but ask, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Elladan smiled sweetly. "I thought that was self explanatory. He fell down a flight of stairs while rushing to the latrine and broke his ankle. You tended to his wounds the next day, remember?"

Elrohir laughed. "Oh yeah, now I remember...Sorry, Len. Still, he isn't that bad of a patient, is he?"

"I wouldn't know would I? I'm so preoccupied with you four that I never get to see how anyone else behaves. When one of you finally heals, something happens to the other."

"Stop acting like you don't expect or want it." Elladan waved him away. "You know us all so well that we are almost like a family. How many other healers can say that?"

"I'm so fortunate." Dolenion rolled his eyes, his bemused smile betraying him. "Anyway, I'm going to leave. You two are welcome to stay as long as you don't cause any trouble."

"We'll be good; we promise."

After Dolenion had left, the twins sat in silence for some time, watching as Legolas slept. Elrohir finally broke the silence.

"What do you think he would have been like, Dan, if we had never come along?"

Elladan pursed his lips. "I'm not sure. After his naneth died, he changed greatly. If he hadn't already known us...I'm not very sure. He changed after he met Estel too."

"Yes, you are right." Elrohir grew silent for a moment. "His arm wasn't broken that badly, was it? And he didn't feel _that_ bad the next morning."

"No, he was very ill. Dolenion spoke the truth. You just don't remember because you were out walking with Estel."

"Oh, yes. So rambunctious while I was so tired..."

"He was five, what else do you expect?" Elladan paused. "Or was he four, or six? Was he seven? I can't remember."

"Estel was luckier than Legolas," Elrohir continued. "With Legolas, we were inexperienced when it came to the guidance of little ones. We knew what we were doing for our tithen gwador the second time around."

At that moment, the door flew open. Estel stood in the frame, breathless.

"What is wrong?" Both of the twins stood.

Estel's eyes were wide. "I need to tell you something."

**TBC...**


	28. More Vows

**a/n**: Sorry it took me a while to update; I've been a little busy. (Okay, so I was reading and playing video games. A girl's gotta live a little!)

Please enjoy and review!  
-Romen

**Disclaimer**: Unfamiliar; mine. Familiar; not mine.

28. More Vows

"What do you need to tell us?" Elrohir raised one eyebrow higher than the other.

Estel shut the door behind him, glancing down at Legolas to make sure that he was still asleep. "It's about Klia. I told you that she tended my wounds while I was in her village, correct?"

Elladan shook his head. "I didn't know. You must have said something about it while I was still gone."

"I should have died," Estel continued, swallowing nervously. "For some reason, her brother, Berve, who is a captain, saved me and brought me back. Klia informed me before I escaped that they thought I was the reincarnation of her dead brother."

"Uh...You lost me." Elrohir shared a look with his older twin.

"They think that I'm their brother!" Estel cried, exasperated. "Their brother died twenty-eight years ago, and they are convinced that I am him, reborn. They weren't planning on letting me leave, so I had to climb through a hole in the roof."

"A hole in the roof?"

"Yes, a hole in the roof. That's when I met up with Ro, and we came back here."

Elladan frowned. "So Klia was looking for you when she found Legolas."

"Well..." Estel paused, searching for words. "She didn't exactly find him. He took her prisoner. She escaped when...when he was accidentally stabbed in the arm. She came back for him later and brought him to Imladris." The adan decided to skip that part about Varda's dead body in case Legolas wasn't completely asleep.

"Estel, why didn't you tell us before?" Elrohir asked concernedly. "Does Adar know?"

"He doesn't know yet. I haven't been able to tell him. He's been...busy, I suppose." Estel looked back down at Legolas before collapsing in a chair and putting his head in his hands. "That's not all, either. Klia thinks that they are coming after her."

"Why? How does she know?" Elladan pressed.

"She just knows." Estel lifted his head and met their gaze. "It isn't that unlikely. To some, it might have appeared that he was kidnapping her and bringing her back to Imladris."

"But that's insinuating that someone saw them." Elrohir frowned. "That's not very probable. The storm was very strong that night."

Estel shrugged before falling silent. Shortly after finishing their conversation, Legolas awoke, sitting up and yawning.

"What's going on?" he asked after examining their faces. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing really happened," Estel answered hesitantly. "We were just discussing some things."

Legolas's brow furrowed. "What were you discussing?"

"Wild Men," Elrohir replied before Estel could say anything. "How are you feeling? Dolenion finished checking your wounds and said that they were healing as they should."

"I'm feeling all right. When did Dolenion leave?"

"Not too long ago. We dropped in to see how you were doing, and when we found that you were sleeping, we spoke with him about old times." The youngest twin sighed.

Estel laughed. "Old times? What do you mean?"

"You don't want to know." Elladan stood, crossing his arms. "I'm going to see Adar. I'll see you all this evening."

(Space)

"My lord, we found someone."

Berve pulled his eyes away from the crows sitting atop the horse's dead carcass. A soldier, short in stature, was standing next to him. "What is it?"

"My lord." He gestured to a gruff looking man beside him. "He has word of your sister."

Berve shooed the soldier away and took the man to the side, glancing around before speaking. "What did you see?"

"It was about a week ago," the stranger grumbled, his eyes shifting to the side shadily. "I was traveling down the path when I came upon an elf. He didn't look like he had any high rank. He was rather rough in appearance, if you know what I mean."

Berve nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Yes?"

"Later on that night, I went out to take some cattle in near our village since it was storming. A few had wandered very far away, out across the plains, and I was going after them. In the distance, near a rock fissure, I could make out the same elf struggling with a woman. It was raining too hard, so I came back in the morning after the storm had lessened. The only thing that I could find was this." He held up a knife.

Berve took it from him gently, examining the hilt. The engraving of two foxes was barely visible after being passed through so many hands. However, the blade was still just as sharp. This was definitely Klia's.

"Did you follow them?" he asked, sticking the knife in his hilt.

The man shook his head. "No, but I told some of the other villagers. Someone came and told me that they saw the elf riding with a woman toward Rivendell. I'll bet everything I own that it was your sister."

"Thank you. You shall be rewarded greatly." Berve turned away, pulling out the knife and observing it once again. He watched the sunlight glint off of it, frowning.

"My lord, what are your commands? My lord?"

Berve turned around, his mouth drawn to the side as he stood in silence for a few moments. "We attack the nearest Elven outpost," he decided. "Then, we wait a few days for them to respond."

"If you pardon my saying so, my lord, there is an easier point."

He looked up from the knife, his eyebrows furrowed. "Well, what is it? Speak up."

"My lord, we have spotted a party of traveling Elves in the woods. It is small, and whoever they're escorting seems to be of great importance."

Berve's eyebrows rose. "How far are they from here?"

"They should be near this point by nightfall."

"Thank you. Tell the men to be on the look-out for them."

The soldier nodded before walking off, leaving Berve to his own thoughts.

"This elf," Berve said suddenly, turning to face the stranger once again; "what did he look like?"

The stranger chewed his lip, remembering. "Slim fellow," he began, "blond. At the time he was wounded, very pale. Like I said, he didn't look like he was of very high rank."

"His clothing; was there any insignia?"

He shook his head. "Not that I could tell. I don't know much about Elves, though."

"Hmm. Is there anything else that you remember that could be of any use to us?"

"Well...I don't know if this is of any significance, but he talked in his sleep."

Berve sneered. "He talked in his sleep? What did he say?"

"He talked about somebody named Estel. I didn't know if that would be of any help or not."

"Estel," Berve muttered. "That will be all. Thank you."

The stranger nodded before stepping off. Berve returned to watching the crows circle above in the grey evening sky before smiling to himself. This was all working out very well.

"I've informed the men," the soldier ventured to say. "They're preparing."

"You know, we record every man that we sort out and kill in our memory," Berve muttered to himself, still smiling. "Even the nameless. Their faces flash before us, our victories. This 'rogue elf' shall soon join them. I swear before you, he shall fall upon my own knife when I'm through with him, willingly."

"My lord?"

Berve, shaken from his thoughts, turned to face him. "You have done well. Join them in preparation."

As the soldier walked away, Berve sat, staring into the eyes of the horse. His, like that of the dead animals, were not seeing what was in front of him. He was busy trying to imagine that face of the elf that he had sworn to slay, longing for the day that he would see it in reality.

"If...If I could beg your pardon my lord." The soldier pitted on his heel, a vein throbbing in his temple. "You saw what this elf did. He...He destroyed one of our most prominent armies."

Berve frowned, disappointed to be distracted once again. "Go prepare," he repeated before going off to do so himself.

(Space)

"Legolas?"

"Yes?" The elf forced himself a little straighter. "What, Ro?"

The youngest twin hesitated. "Weren't we like the protective brothers that you never had?"

"Uh..." Legolas's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't we always been there for you? Have we ever let you down?"

The prince sighed. "What do you want me to do now?"

"No, no, I'm serious. Has there ever been a time when we weren't able to be there for you...besides a short while ago?"

Legolas flinched but quickly recovered. "You've always been there for me when you could be. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." The Elrondion leaned back in his chair as Dolenion rolled his eyes.

"They were speaking about how they've brought you up earlier," he informed him promptly, going through several packs of healing herbs. Estel snorted.

"'How they've brought you up?' What does he mean, Ro?"

Elrohir played with the end of the arm on his chair. "We were just speaking of several...incidents while Legolas rested."

"Incidents?" Estel's eyebrows rose. "What kind of incidents?"

The elf sighed. "Well, just several different times in our lives when we might have led Legolas astray."

"What do you mean, led him astray?"

Elrohir cleared his throat. "Well..." He leaned forward again. "Shall I tell him, Legolas?"

"You'll tell him eventually whether you have permission or not," Legolas grumbled, shifting slightly and trying not to look nervous. What 'incidents' was he referring to?

"I take that as a yes." Ro didn't wait for an answer. "We were just speaking about when he fell out of a tree and Dan caught him."

"Ah!" Legolas sat up. "Please-"

"And when he rode his horse after excessive drinking and broke his arm. You were five, I think, or were you four? Six? Seven?"

"He was five!" Legolas cried. "How could you forget? Now"-

"Oh yes, what was the other one, Dolenion? Yes, I challenged him to see if he could out drink me, which he eagerly accepted at his naive age."

"I wasn't naive," Legolas spat out.

"If you weren't naive, you wouldn't have agreed," Elrohir continued coolly. "Anyway, he fell down a flight of stairs while rushing to the latrine."

"Why haven't I heard about this before?" Estel asked in mock annoyance, looking at each of them in turn. "You've had many opportunities to tell me."

"They aren't my fondest memories," Legolas snapped, glaring at the youngest twin, who was doubled over in laughter at his friend's reaction. "They were all very painful."

"But you brought them all upon yourself!" Elrohir finally managed to gasp. "No one made you agree to challenge me, climb to the top of the tree, or ride your horse."

The prince crossed his arms, leaning against his pillow and frowning before saying, "All right, I was naive. I shouldn't have agreed to challenge you. But you tricked me!"

"Tricked you? How could I have possibly done that, mellon-nin?"

"Enough, enough." Dolenion walked over to Legolas and handed him a small cup. "This will help with your headache."

"If they don't worsen it," Legolas grumbled, shooting daggers at Elrohir.

"I'm sorry; have we made you feel worse?"

"No!" Legolas thrust the cup at Dolenion before scowling at their amusement. "I should tell Estel some of your most embarrassing moments and see what he thinks."

Elrohir smiled innocently. "But my friend, I have no embarrassing moments." 'At least none that you were around to see,' he thought to himself.

As Legolas fumed and the brothers laughed, they had no idea that someone was watching them from within the safety of the Last Homely House.

**TBC...**


	29. Plans Into Action

I'm back with the long awaited chappie 29! Thanks for the reviews; please keep 'em up!

This was an interesting chapter for me to write. I enjoyed it (just f.y.i. lol!)

-Romen

Disclaimer: Unfamiliar; mine. Familiar; not mine.

29. Plans Into Action

Arwen inhaled a deep breath, a small smile creeping up her lips. She could smell the sharp scent of an oncoming winter. It wasn't yet over the mountains, but nature was awaiting what it would bring; the deep layers of white lace, the soft grey sky. Winter was one of Arwen's favorite seasons, and she always welcomed its coming, anticipating it throughout autumn.

"My lady."

Arwen looked around before her eyes rested upon Khelekion, his blonde hair so light that it was close to silver. His name definitely spoke of his cold appearance, even though he was very warmhearted and one of Arwen's good friends.

"Yes?"

"It is too late to continue travel. We are going to stop and make camp, with your permission." He bowed his head slightly, the moonlight glinting off of his hair.

Arwen could barely keep herself from heaving a sigh of frustration. Even though they had been traveling for almost a week, they were probably only about three days from Imladris. Her company was being very protective of her. Anytime there was a suspicious sound or movement, they would pull to the side of the road and make camp for the night. She wondered if this was out of their own love for her or if her father had simply ordered them to watch her this closely. She didn't care which one it was; they both infuriated her to no end.

"My lady?"

"It is fine with me, Khelekion. Thank you for the information." She slid off of Silme, leading her over toward the camp that was being prepared. She stroked the mare's dark neck, frowning.

"What are we going to do with them?" she muttered, watching as someone began to set up a tent even though they would only be there overnight. "I suppose they still think I'm their little princess."

Silme blinked, her deep, dark watery eyes glistening in the starlight that she was named after. She nuzzled Arwen's neck, making the elf-maiden laugh for the first time since she had left the elf kingdom.

Thinking of her home made her heart sting. She missed it very much. It was hard to believe that she had been there for several months; it felt like she had only resided there for a few days. She knew that this feeling must be due to the fact that all of her brothers were away fighting when she had arrived and had only returned several days before she left. She sighed, hiding her face in Silme's mane as she thought of all three of them, one in particular on her mind.

Arwen couldn't help but smile at her giddiness every time she thought of Estel; the stern brow, the grey eyes, his ruggedness. He wasn't like any elf that she had ever seen before, at least as far as appearance went. He had changed so much over the very short period of time in which she had been away. She had hoped to talk with him more while she had been in Imladris and see if his mind had changed as well, if he thought of different things. She wondered if he ever thought of her.

"You are so foolish," she muttered to herself, laughing softly. "You sound like a silly little elf girl." She lifted her head, startled to see Khelekion a few feet away from her, staring.

He looked down hastily. "Forgive me, my lady, I simply did not want to disturb you."

Arwen felt her eyes widen. He hadn't wanted to disturb her? How long had he been standing there? Despite her humiliation, she quickly regained her composure. "That is fine. Do you need to tell me something?"

The Lothlorien elf's mouth dropped open slightly. He closed it, drawing his dark eyebrows in. Arwen leaned forward, wondering if she hadn't heard him speak. "Yes?" she repeated.

"I was just going to...to take Silme for you." He hurried forward, stroking the dark mare's neck. "Yes, I was going to ask permission to lead her to the other horses' resting area while you lie down. You should rest."

"Oh. Hannon le, mellon."

Khelekion blinked, standing for a moment before nodding curtly and leading Silme away. Arwen stood as she watched them go, clasping her hands in front of her as she began to sink into loneliness. She wandered over to her tent, closing the flap and sighing as she unclasped the brooch on her cloak, shaking the heavy velvet materiel from her shoulders and watching it fall to the grass beneath her. She pulled the pin that held her hair in its perfect bun and let the dark sheet hang down to her waste before braiding it.

In truth, Arwen was very lonely. She had never dreamed that leaving Imladris would ever be this hard for her. She always felt a small pang of sadness when her visits were over, but she always had the beauty of the Golden Wood to look forward to. That thought now did little to console her. She sighed, sitting down on the soft, green forest floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, frowning.

She had been a bit disappointed when Khelekion had taken Silme away. Her horse was the only one that she could talk to right now, the only one who would really listen to what she had to say. She could always talk to Khel, but he was so formal those days. Things had not always been that way. He had used to treat her just like Dan and Ro would, as if she were a normal elf-maid and not the daughter of the lord of Rivendell. However, as they had gotten older, their relationship had changed. Khelekion went on to be a soldier and Arwen began to take on her duties as princess. She supposed that this new found awkwardness they had when they conversed with each other was only a result of the way things should be; that a soldier respect his princess. Still, she wished that it didn't have to be that way. At the moment she really needed a friend.

Arwen lied down on her pallet, staring up at the tent and sighing. She watched the wind blow across it, manipulating the thin white cover. How she longed to be staring at the ceiling from her bed in Imladris. She shut her eyes, trying to banish the thoughts from her mind and rolled over, taking a deep breath as sleep slowly began to take her.

SNAP. Arwen sat up, running a hand over her face as she looked around her tent. She had just heard something. It couldn't have been an elf. She stood, pushing the tent-flap open and emerging into the dark night.

"My lady, what are you doing up?"

She turned around, surprised to that Khelekion was already at her side. "I heard something," she said, looking around warily. "It woke me."

"You don't need to fear for your safety. We have guards surrounding the area. You're safe."

"I wasn't fearing for my"- She stopped. She felt his hand lay lightly on her shoulder, something he hadn't done in quite a while. She searched his face, trying to figure out his odd actions. He could be so strange at times! She could see his smile. She was about to give him one as well when she heard a whizzing sound behind her and felt Khelekion pull her into him as an arrow ledged itself in a tree.

"Ambush!" he cried, rushing her away and drawing his sword. "Ambush!"

Arwen pushed herself away from him, pulling Hadhafang from its sheath. She could see one of the Wild Men coming at her, his face hidden by his large helmet. She blocked his hit as she watched his face contort. She looked down.

A sword had gone through him from behind. Khelekion pulled his blade from the adan's dead carcass and grabbed Arwen's wrist, trying to lead her away.

"Stop!" she shouted. He wasn't listening. She could hear an approaching Wild Man and yanked her wrist from his grasp, swinging Hadhafang around and watching it go through the attacker's throat, stopping him in his tracks. She stood in shock until she felt Khelekion grab hold of her shoulders, pulling her away as Arwen slid her sword from the dead body.

"Khel, watch out!" she cried, watching an arrow come straight at him. He ducked, pulling her closer to him. They both nearly tripped over a dead carcass. Arwen looked down at its face, horrified to see the eyes roll around. The man was still alive.

Terrified, Arwen watched as the man drew a dagger. Before she could do or say anything, she watched it graze against Khelekion's calf, cutting it deeply. He shouted, pulling it out of the weak hand and about to thrust it through the man's throat, but Arwen was quicker. She lifted her sword and watched as it plunged into the man's skull, a sickening crunching noise pounding in her ears. She yanked the blade out, not looking to see what remains were on it.

"Come on," Khelekion grunted through clenched teeth. "We have to get you out of here."

Arwen lifted his arm and laid it over her shoulders, wrapping her arm around his waist as they limped off through the trees, her sword dragging the ground. She glanced behind her, watching the scene as one might watch two animals tear each other to shreds from the safety of distance. She tore her eyes away and looked forward into the forest as they walked on, the sound of the battle disappearing completely the farther they went.

They walked for quite some time. Arwen wasn't sure if it were hours or minutes, or perhaps even days. When she felt Khelekion begin to weaken, she knew that they could go on no longer.

"We have to find shelter," she breathed, looking around. "Here, let's climb this tree."

Khelekion nodded as they stepped toward the evergreen. He pulled himself up onto the first branch, reaching down and helping Arwen up. They climbed a little further until they were sure that they were high enough to be safe.

"You're wounded," Arwen exclaimed, trying not to sound too nervous. "Here, let me examine it."

She moved closer to him, tearing the rip in his leggings wider, all the better for her to examine the wound. She bit her lip, taking in the black veins with dismay.

"It's poisoned," she whispered, sitting still for a moment. She could hear Khelekion groan.

"This is just perfect," he grumbled. "Are you all right? Are you injured?"

"I am fine. Here, I think I have some athelas." She started to search through a pack of herbs that Erestor had given her before she had left, knowing that she may very well need it on her journey. To her relief, she found some of the sweet smelling leaf. She hurriedly began to chew, one hand on Khelekion's knee. When she was sure that she had loosened the herb for long enough, she began to administer it to her companion's wound.

"That will have to do for now," she grunted, ripping part of her sleeve and tying it around the cut, hoping to stem the blood flow. "Someone will surely come looking for us. When they do, your wound can be properly treated."

She allowed her hand to rest on the poorly administered bandage before beginning to move. Before she could do so, she felt Khelekion's hand find hers. She stared at him for a moment, once again shocked at his behavior.

"Thank you." His voice was barely louder than the night air. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you better."

Arwen squeezed his hand, her grey eyes soft. "There is no one better than you, Khel. You must believe me when I say that."

He leaned his head back, swallowing as he stared at the few stars visible through the branches. "You fought well, Wen."

"You mean I fought brilliantly." Arwen smiled wryly, moving closer to him and still not letting go of his hand. "_You_ fought well."

"Brilliantly?"

"Yes, brilliantly." Arwen finally removed her hand from his grasp and began to wipe the blood off of her sword. "Still, I was surprised at the skill and brutality of our opponents. I never thought that they could fight that way."

"Neither did I. I have never fought edain before in my life before this day; only yrch." He paused. "I suppose that edain are more intelligent than yrch, hm?"

"Of course they are! Did you not meet Estel while we were at Imladris?"

Khelekion's brow furrowed. "You mean the adan who was with your brothers?"

Arwen nodded. "Yes, him. Really, he is one of my brothers. Did you not know this?"

"I knew this. I am acquainted with him, I have just never met him personally." He paused. "So...what is he like?"

Arwen felt her face flush, a strange reaction. "Well," she began, "he's kind, thoughtful, attentive, and very brave, though he can be impulsive at times. Um, he has grey eyes, and he's tall, very strong, and broad shouldered-"

"I get the picture," he interrupted testily, shifting slightly.

They fell silent for a moment, listening to the breeze sing with the nightingale hidden somewhere within the branches of a tree. Arwen found her thoughts drifting back to Imladris. She shut her eyes, grasping the Evenstar and sighing. How she missed her family, even more so at this moment.

(Space)

"What do we have here?"

Arwen's eyes popped open as she felt someone grab hold of her ankle. She struggled to free herself, but she had already been pulled to the ground. She glared at her captors. They were obviously Wild Men; their odor and garb said it all. She was about to draw Hadhafang when she felt a dagger at her neck.

"Drop it," the voice growled. "Drop it or join your companion."

Arwen could feel tears spring into her eyes. 'Drop it our join your companion.' They had killed Khelekion. They had killed her friend. How could she have slept through that? Surely he would have made some sort of noise. The unlikeliness of them being able to sneak up on her like that was her only grip on sanity. She felt the hilt of her sword slip from her hand, heard it land on the ground with a soft _thump_.

"Good girl." The knife lowered and she felt herself shove forward, her face making contact with ground. She pushed herself up and looked around wildly, her eyes resting upon Khel. He was lying on the ground, facing her. His eyes were shut. He must just be unconscious. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"Nothing that you can give us, elfling. Or do you want to give us something?"

The very idea made Arwen's stomach heave. She thrust her chin out defiantly and spat at the speaker, a very large and opposing man, his face hidden behind a large helm. This only caused him to laugh before he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet.

"Come along then, Princess. Yes, I know of your rank. If you tell me your name I may just spare your friend's life here." He gestured towards Khelekion. "So let's have it."

"Arwen," she stated simply, her eyes cold.

"Thank you, that was very informative." He threw her to two of the soldiers. "Bind her hands and kill the other."

"No!" she shrieked. "No, don't do it!"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't." The man didn't turn around.

Arwen's eyes were wide. She was frantic. She had to say something that would force him to spare Khelekion.

"Because he is my brother. He's the prince of Imladris."

"Ah, this one could be useful." The man knelt down, observing the elf's face in silence. "Let's take him with us. Tie him too, in case he awakens."

Arwen shut her eyes, shuddering. That had been a close call. She could only hope that someone would come looking for them.

**TBC...**


	30. Klia

Hey, I am SO sorry for the super slow update! I know, it's almost been three months, and I'm really sorry. Unfortunately I'm probably not going to be able to update for a long time, due to the fact that summer is over (sob). Expect slow updates...perhaps monthly, depending on my schedule. I'm really sorry!

Anyway, many thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep them coming! They mean a lot to me.

So, without further ado, I bring you ((fanfare))...chapter 30!

Enjoy.

Romen

30. Klia

_Cool, dark leaves, soft grass, sweet winds...Nothing but the intimate sounds of light whispers, clinging to the end of the breeze, all around him. Nothing..._

CLUNK.

Legolas started, his eyes slipping shut and rebounding back open rapidly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, slightly disoriented. It took him a moment to remember where he was. His mind was still wandering in the familiar forests of his dreams.

"I'm sorry," a feeble voice murmured. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," he replied, slowly pushing himself up. "I slept too la-" He stopped, his voice catching in his throat.

Klia stood before him, her hazel eyes wide and wondrous. She bit her lip nervously. "You seem like you are feeling a bit better."

He nodded curtly, still unable to form any words.

Her eyes traced his face. He ignored her scrutiny, frowning. "What do you need?"

She wrung her hands. "I just...wanted to see how your recovery is going."

He doubted that was the only reason, but didn't say so aloud. Instead his gaze strayed toward the open shutters. He hoped that if he didn't look at her she would simply disappear.

"Do I disgust you?"

He blinked, his eyes flashing back in her direction. "What?"

"Do you find me repulsive?" she asked bluntly. "You can hardly even stand to look at me."

"No, no." He shifted awkwardly. "I just don't know what to say."

She looked confused.

He leaned forward. "First I need to properly apologize."

She tilted her head to the side. "For what?"

He hesitated, searching for the right words. "For threatening you."

"Oh, you mean that." She adverted her eyes. "You were not yourself."

"That isn't any excuse."

The corners of her mouth twitched. "I suppose it wouldn't be, would it?"

"Really," he insisted sincerely. "I understand if you cannot forgive me, but I would like you to know that I truly regret my actions."

She sighed heavily. "I know you do. I hold no ill feelings against you." She paused. "But it was frightening...that night...I didn't know what you wanted to do with me."

His heart sank like a stone. "Neither did I."

"But no matter how much I feared you, I still knew that you were sad." Her voice lowered. "I could tell that you were alone- and lost."

Legolas could feel a lump building in his throat. He had changed so much since that day.

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Is that why you kept me with you?"

"I don't know why I didn't let you go. I think I needed something that I could recognize." He felt like he was turning inside out. "After a while, I became so confused. I didn't know anything anymore."

She nodded slowly, then stood. Legolas's eyebrows netted. "What was it that you needed?"

She smiled softly. "I just wanted to see how your recovery is going." She turned around, heading toward the door.

"Wait." He paused. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

She blinked. "That would be nice."

Legolas had no idea why he wanted to spend more time with her. Every second that she was in his presence was almost painful, but for some reason he had asked for more. They walked the grounds, side by side, saying nothing. They didn't even look at each other.

It was excruciatingly awkward.

"The weather is beautiful," he commented at last, at a loss for anything better to say. "Is it not?"

"Yes."

Another moment of silence...

"Estel," she said finally. "Your mortal friend."

Legolas reclined against a tree, feeling weak but trying to look casual. "What about him?"

She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "He is a good warrior."

"Yes," Legolas replied uncomfortably. It was an odd thing of her to say. Perhaps she had some kind of strange fondness for Estel. He did not know that sort of matter of the heart when it came to edain; Estel rarely spoke of his feelings when it came to his love for a maiden.

"He heals quickly," she continued. "Faster than most men."

"He has elven blood."

She smiled. "I suspected such."

The elf sighed. "I do not know why I asked you to spend more time with me."

Her hazel eyes glowed. "It is because we are alike, you and I."

He started, staring at her. Something inside of him said the same thing.

(Space)

Arwen didn't know how long she walked. It felt like she had been walking for days, the hot, heavy breath of the Wild Man on her neck. She didn't let the fear pounding inside of her show on her face. She thrust her chin out defiantly. They may be able to take her captive, but they could never take her pride.

Her eyes wandered over to Khelekion. One of the Wild Men supported him. He still hadn't regained consciousness. A sheen of sweat glistened on his pale face.

'Oh Khel,' she prayed, 'hold on!'

The sound of gruff voices in the distance made her ears prick. She could hear horses whinnying, metal clinking, feet shuffling. Her eyes widened as they came upon the Wild Men camp. The clearing had been unnaturally expanded to make room for all of their tents. And were there tents! Tent upon tent, in no kind of order.

Arwen inwardly wept for the loss of the trees.

"Fila!" Berve threw her forward. She tasted the bitter dirt as her face scraped against the ground. She could hear a soft thud beside her as Khelekion fell limply to the ground.

"Khel." She crawled over to him breathlessly, feeling his forehead with her cheek. She sighed. A fever raged within him.

A small gasp of air escaped her as she felt a kick. "Don't move, pointy-eared wench!" a rough voice growled.

"Fila!" Berve bellowed again. "FILA!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Arwen saw a tent flap fly open. A harsh looking woman stepped out, a child propped on her hip.

"You called?" she sneered.

"Fila, take these elves." Berve indicated them by spitting in their direction. "The man's wounded. See what you can do for him. For now, they're in your charge."

Fila observed Arwen coldly. "Come along then. We don't have all day."

Arwen stood as Fila commanded two soldiers to help her transport Khel to the tent.

What were they planning to do with them?

(Space)

"Legolas?" Estel poked his head through the healing room door with a frown. His friend wasn't there. With a sigh, he hurried down the hallway.

No one had seen any sign of Legolas that day. It was the second time that he had stopped by his room, hoping that maybe he was out for only a moment, perhaps in the kitchens catching a late breakfast. However, he was still not back. Estel drew in a deep breath before heading to the spot he knew that he would most likely find his friend.

When Legolas needed to be alone, when he needed to go somewhere that he could find complete solitude, he could always be found in the same place. In the gardens, there was an old oak tree. Legolas could often be found sitting on the lower branch, speaking with it, seeking its counsel. He was in just that place when Estel came upon him.

"Mellon-nin?" the adan called out softly.

Legolas smiled at him. "Good morning. Or good afternoon." He yawned. "I have lost track of the time today."

Estel frowned. "Where have you been? I haven't been able to find you today."

The elf crossed his arms. "Do you have to keep watch over me now, Estel?"

Estel blinked. "No, I just sought your company."

Legolas slid to ground, his brow furrowed. "Forgive me. I am just feeling slightly confused. My friend will not speak with me." His hand stroked the bark of the tree. "I do not understand why."

Estel understood the elf's distress. "Will he tell you nothing?"

Legolas stared off into the distance. "He warns me only of a coming danger."

TBC...

Hey, sorry that this chappy was kinda short, but RL is really giving me a hard time right now. Please, please review! I really appreciate your reviews! I'll try to have another update soon, but I'm sorry to say that it probably won't be coming for several weeks. Sheds tear


End file.
